Digimon: La Revolución Olímpica
by digimon263oficial
Summary: -Historia previa a Digimon: La Amenaza de Arkadimon- Antes, los Olímpicos dominaban el Mundo Digital... Sin embargo, sus abusos les costaron ser relegados de su cargo y sutituidos por los Tres Grandes Ángeles... Ahora, buscan venganza...
1. Prólogo: Cuando la Bondad Torna Odio

**Prologo: Cuando la Bondad Torna Odio**

Todos estaban reunidos. Ocho figuras portentosas se encontraban sentados cómodamente en sus respectivas sillas. Estaban perfectamente colocados para envolver completamente la mesa. Sobre ella, cada uno tenía colocada una copa de vino: algunas ya completamente vacías, otras por la mitad, a excepción de una que seguía intacta.

Presidiendo, se encontraba una figura imponente. De su cara, solo se podía vislumbrar levemente su boca, pues su máscara lobuna le cubría el resto del rostro.

Levantó su rudimentario cuchillo, y lo depositó de un golpe en la mesa. Dio un puñetazo firme contra la madera de la misma, haciendo saltar los restos de vino de su copa.

El resto de los presentes no se inmutaron, le conocían: demasiados años gobernando juntos el Mundo Digital.

Carraspeó, lo que significaba que iba a comenzar su gran discurso. A pesar de la forma tan ruda de hablar que solía utilizar, en muchos de sus discursos, utilizaba palabras elocuentes, que incitaban a seguirle allá a dónde vaya. Sabía conectar con la gente.

-Os he convocado aquí por un motivo. Todos los sabéis. Hemos pasado demasiados años a la sombra. Antes, éramos la ley. Gobernábamos de forma eficaz e implacable. Pero la codicia y ambición de los que ahora son nuestros enemigos, les hizo revocarnos del cargo. No sin antes librar una cruenta batalla, de la que conseguimos escapar ilesos. Ahora somos más fuertes. También más sabios. Es hora de contraatacar.-

Hizo una breve pausa, esperando el cese de la ovación general. Contempló satisfecho los gestos afirmativos del resto de los asistentes.

-Para que nos vamos a engañar. – prosiguió. – Actualmente, solo poseemos pequeños territorios. Pesad en aquellos reinos que alguna vez fueron nuestros. Éramos imparables. Y podemos volver a serlo. Pero para ello, debemos actuar. Es por eso por lo que os he reunido aquí, en mi Palacio de los Espejos.-

Una de ellos hizo ademán de levantarse, pero su compañero la agarró firmemente y la sentó.

-Siéntate. Aún no ha terminado.- dijo tajantemente. Su melena rubia quedó al descubierto. Cayó como una cascada, pero enseguida la apartó. Le parecía una falta de respeto.

La mujer que había intentado abandonar la sala le miró directamente a los ojos. Se respetaban, más no se llevaban muy bien. Eran opuestos: Sol y Luna, Agua y Fuego... No podrían sobrevivir el uno sin el otro, pero tampoco juntos.

Una risita resonó por toda la estancia. Los presentes miraron a una de las esquinas de la mesa. Junto a una copa de vino intacta, sus botas estaban apoyadas en la mesa. Lucía una sonrisa burlona, cabe decir infantil.

-Volviendo con el tema, abriremos el debate. Decidme dioses, ¿lucharemos por lo que es nuestro?-

-¿Estás seguro de lo que propones? ¿Estás dispuesto a originar una guerra, Mercurymon?- dijo la figura que había intentado marcharse.

-Sería divertido Dianamon.- alguien añadió desde la esquina de la mesa.- Mi alter ego podría salir de nuevo a la luz.-

-Aguarda hasta el momento oportuno, querida Minervamon. Solo debes adoptar esa forma en batalla. Es muy descontrolada.- dijo Mercurymon.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- admitió Dianamon. – Es cierto que nos lo han arrebatado todo. Pero habría que controlar nuestros métodos. –

-¿Alguien más quiere dar su opinión?- preguntó Mercurymon.

No hubo respuesta.

-Apollomon, tú deberías ser el más interesado. Piensa en tus antiguos territorios. Ahora piensa en Bright Zone... Es una pena, no crees. Incluso Dianamon esta de acuerdo. Y si no fuera por ti, sabes que se habría marchado hace mucho. ¿Qué me dices?-

-Suena tentador la verdad...- contestó.

-Bien...- exclamó el revolucionario.

-Yo tengo una duda.- exclamó otra figura, que hasta entonces no había tomado parte en el debate.

Se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la sala. A pesar de la oscuridad en la que se encontraban, podía distinguirse de los demás casi con suma facilidad. Su cuerpo esbelto de bailarina se dirigió finalmente de puntillas a Mercurymon. Acercó su cara al oído del olímpico. Una de sus cintas les cubrió, para que los demás no les entendieran.

-¿Y eso nos conviene?- murmuró.

-Por supuesto.- entonó Mercurymon.

Tras oír su respuesta, amagó hasta donde se encontraba Apollomon, pero regresó a su sitió. Varios presentes la lanzaron miradas preocupantes: no les gustaba lo que acababan de presenciar.

-Vulcanusmon, ¿podrás hacer nuevas armas?-

El viejo dios cruzó todos sus brazos. Sin duda, era el más mayor de los presentes, no por mucho tiempo, pero lo era. Los años no se le marcaban en el rostro cubierto de vendas, pero lo hacía notar en su carácter.

-Me plantearé tu propuesta: depende de cómo sucedan los acontecimientos siguientes.- contestó.

-Siento decirte que me opongo a tus planes Mercurymon.-

-¿Qué? Neptunemon, rey de los mares, ahora que estas felizmente casado vas a renunciar a todo, para gobernar una pequeña isla. Me decepcionas.-

Las palabras de Mercurymon le calaron en lo más hondo.

-Island Zone, no es solo una pequeña isla.- afirmó Neptunemon.

-Pero dominaste todos los océanos. Nos han relegado a todos a un cargo por debajo de nuestras posibilidades. Tendrás que admitir que tengo razón.- respondió Mercurymon.

Neptunemon asintió. Estaba empezando a recordar aquellos tiempos antes de que las Bestias Sagradas les relegaran. En aquellas arcaicas eras, eran felices. Más que ahora. Eran grandes. Mucho más que ahora.

-Solo quedas tú.- dijo Apollomon señalándole.- Mercurymon ha hecho bien convocándonos aquí. Todos hemos hablado, salvó tu persona.-

Sentado en un extremo, como si con él no fuera la cosa, se descubrió la última figura. Los grandes colmillos de su máscara relucieron por un instante. Mostraba indecisión. Miró al resto de Olímpicos. Al final, todos se habían decidido por él camino de la venganza.

ÉL ya lo había propuesto la primera vez, con desastrosas consecuencias. Pero el paso del tiempo parecía haber borrado la herida en algunos. Estaba convencido de que si él hubiera echo esa misma propuesta, no la hubieran aceptado.

-Lo estoy deseando.- admitió.

-Eso me gusta más.- exclamó Apollomon.

Ellos siempre habían sido amigos, para que ocultarlo. Tenían muchas cosas en común. Y eso era lo que les había echo inseparables.

-Ahora que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, finalizaremos aquí la reunión. Meditad sobre lo que hoy hemos hablado. Nos reuniremos dentro de unos días. Yo me encargo de todo.- dijo Mercurymon, despidiéndose.

Todos fueron abandonando poco a poco la sala en la que se encontraban. La cantidad de pasos confusos de los que buscaban la salida, parecía rayar el cristal del que estaba hecho el suelo.

Cuando todos hubieron salido del palacio, Mercurymon abrió el gran ventanal que conducía a la terraza. Caminó con paso firme hasta la barandilla.

Observó como los demás se dispersaban en la oscuridad de la noche. Hoy era el nuevo comienzo. Hoy era el principio del fin. Pues como él decía: cuando la bondad torna odio, no se puede encontrar arma más poderosa.

**Nota:**

Bueno, este es el prólogo. Ya se que es un poco corto, y los primeros capítulos tambien lo serán, hasta que avance un poco la historia. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen sus reviews.


	2. Cap1: Tácticas de Seducción de una Diosa

Bueno, este es el cap. 1 Espero que les guste.

**Capítulo 1: Tácticas de Seducción de una Diosa**

La mañana posterior a la reunión, se despertó entusiasmada. Sabía que el "conflicto bélico" que iban a originar, iba a ser catastrófico. Tanto para sus enemigos, como para ellos.

Si no habían conseguido solucionar sus "pequeñas disputas" del pasado, estaba convencida de que no iban a poder combatir juntos. Pero como Minervamon había dicho: "sería divertido".

Hay que decir que ella había sido la causante de muchas ellas, y los que no se veían involucradas en ellas, siempre se lo recriminaban, pero la vida es así.

Dianamon la había advertido muchas veces que sus dotes no se debían utilizar de esa forma. Pero ella no la comprendía. Bastante tenía Dianamon con lidiar con Apolomon. Así pues, nunca la había hecho caso.

Retiró las sabanas de seda que la cubrían y se levantó de la cama. Miró por la ventana: hacía un día espléndido. Y estaba sola, que era lo mejor de todo. Vulcanusmon ya había partido hacía su forja.

Nunca había entendido por qué se había casado con él. En cierto modo, el resto de olímpicos la habían obligado. Él la había convencido. ÉL tenía la culpa. Y Dianamon, pues fue ella, quien se propuso unirles.

Todo tenía sus ventajas, hay que admitirlo. Vulcanusmon tenía buena mano para las joyas. Y gracias a eso, ahora poseía unas cuantas. Él la veneraba. Como ella se merecía.

Aun así, no buscaba eso.

Se arregló rápidamente. Fue bailando hasta la salida de su mansión.

Tras la "caída" de los Dioses, se había creado su propio paraíso. No podía compararse con los dominios que anteriormente poseía, pero era espléndido. Era una gran casa de piedra, aunque se asemejaba más a un templo. De estilo grecolatino, el techo estaba sostenido por miles de columnas con cabezales dóricos, jónicos y corintios, que se sucedían en una serie infinita. El interior estaba decorado por estatuas de ella misma en diferentes poses, además de los frescos que decoraban las paredes y techos de las diferentes estancias –siete en total-.

Descendió las escaleras del podium, y contempló el acantilado que rodeaba su hogar. En efecto, gobernaba una pequeña isla paradisíaca en medio del océano.

Levemente, alzó el vuelo, y como si descendiera unas escaleras invisibles, acabó en la playa. Originalmente era una plataforma de abrasión, pero usando sus poderes, la había convertido en su cala privada.

Cogió un puñado de arena y lo dejo caer. El aire lo arrastró. Sonrió. Entonces, comenzó a sumergirse, con cuidado de no arrugar su vestimenta.

Al cabo de un rato, ya había alcanzado tierra firme. Hacía bastante que no visitaba Bright Land. Era un lugar sobrecogedor para ella. Excesivo calor y tierras casi infértiles, en las que solo crecían malas hierbas. Eso sí, tenía un brillo especial. ÉL sol lucía de diferente forma, y de cuando en cuando, lanzaba destellos que iluminaban la zona.

Se dirigió rápidamente, procurando no ser vista por los pocos digimons que habitaban la zona. Fue directamente al Castillo de Apollomon.

Era una construcción gigantesca, aunque comparada con la suya, tosca y sin mucho estilo. Era medieval, hecho de piedra volcánica y rodeado por un foso de lava. Desde el suelo se levantaban dos grandes columnas, que envolvían el pórtico, haciéndolo la única entrada accesible. Por encima de él, se levantaba otra pequeña estructura. Esta, poseía un balcón desde el cual se podía observar toda la zona. Allí es dónde se reunía con Apollomon.

Sobrevoló el foso y llamó a la puerta. No hubo una respuesta inmediata, pero el olímpico no tardó en recibirla.

Con aquella luz tan radiante, su larga melena de león adquiría miles de reflejo color fuego, imposibles de captar en otras circunstancias.

Hizo un gesto con sus garras para que pasara. Como respuesta, la diosa le tendió la mano. Se la agarró con firmeza y la condujo al salón.

Las vistas eran tan impresionantes como las recordaba.

-Dime... ¿A qué viene esta inesperada visita?- preguntó Apollomon.

-"Una pregunta estúpida".- pensó. Se limitó a sonreír. Al fin y al cabo, era una de las cosas que mejor se la daba hacer.

-Simplemente, me quede con ganas de saludarte en el consejo de ayer...- dijo mientras se acercaba al olímpico.

Paulatinamente fue aumentando el contacto. Apollomon trató de resistirse, pero sabía que era inútil.

-¿Sabe Vulcanusmon que estás aquí?- preguntó.

-Ni lo sabe, ni lo sabrá. O por lo menos eso espero. Ahora esta en la forja.- respondió, sin dejar de sonreír.

-No es propio de una diosa escaparse a escondidas.- comentó Apollomon.

-Pues no es la primera, ni la última. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.- matizó. Tenía una respuesta para cada comentario de Apollomon.

-Deberías irte.- dijo Apollomon.

-Lo dices con la boca pequeña. Si por ti fuera, estaría aquí presa toda la vida. Además, aunque me digas eso, sabes que no me marcharé.-

Hubo un incomodo silencio.

-Antes esto no era así, ¿qué ha cambiado?- preguntó la diosa.

-Yo.- respondió Apollomon.

-Lo dudo mucho. Nadie podrá cambiarte.- dijo, mientras hacía que Apollomon la rodeara.

-Mi querida Venus...- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Entonces se preguntó por qué siempre caía en la misma trampa. Ella era como veneno. Siempre lo ha sido. Un veneno dulce, procedente de la flor más hermosa del mundo...

Comenzó a divagar. Alejo esos pensamientos momentáneamente.

-"Por lo menos hasta que ella se vaya".- pensó.

Trató de mirarla a los ojos, pero se topó con su cinta. Lo había olvidado momentáneamente. Muchos de los olímpicos no mostraban sus ojos. ÉL era uno de los pocos.

Paso a contemplar el paisaje. Era el que contemplaba cada día, pero junto con Venusmon parecía especial.

-Si el plan de Mercurymon sale bien, podrías dar un poco de vida a esto.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Apollomon, confundido.

-No se... Digimons, flores... vida.- respondió.

En eso tenía razón. La zona estaba bastante desierta después de las última batalla librada allí. Apenas había un par de Flarelizardmon y algún Salamandemon rondando por allí. Antes, había muchos digimons viviendo allí apaciblemente. Sin contar con su ejercito.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me llevo muy bien con las flores, pero sí. Tienes razón.- admitió.

La encantaba que la dieran la razón.

Se puso de puntillas para poder mirarle frente a frente. Apollomon la contempló, embelesado. Su pelo rubio, antiguo canon de belleza griego, su tersa y perfecta piel...

Sus caras estuvieron a punto de encontrarse en un beso, cuando Venusmon colocó uno de sus dedos, a un palmo de sus labios, separándoles.

Esto decepcionó en gran medida a Apollomon.

-No estropeemos el momento.- susurró la diosa mientras se marchaba.

Su caminar era lento, como si la costara marcharse. O por lo menos esa era la impresión del olímpico.

Mas Venusmon sabía lo que se hacía.

-"Misión cumplida"- pensó.

Abrió el pórtico y, flotando, se deslizó por él. Antes de cerrarlo completamente, se giró y contempló a Apollomon. Este la observaba detenidamente. Como si estuviera analizándola.

Le lanzó un beso robado, y finalmente se marchó.

Apollomon, mientras la miraba, se había fijado en una cosa. Venusmon lucía alrededor de su cuello un precioso colgante, el cual llevaba incrustado un rubí. Cortesía de Vulcanusmon.

-"Otra vez he vuelto a caer"- pensó. Mas sabía, que no seria la última.

Una vez Venusmon hubo regresado a su isla, Vulcanusmon estaba esperándola en la sala principal.

-Buenos días.- dijo la diosa, sonriendo.- ¿Qué tal el trabajo hoy?-

-Agotador.- respondió. – ¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó.

-Con la esposa de Neptunemon. Es una mujer encantadora.- mintió.

-Muy bien. Solo venía a ver como estabas. Vuelvo a la forja. Luego nos vemos.- dijo Vulcanusmon.

Pasaba demasiado tiempo en su forja, pero era su trabajo. Además, tenía una sorpresa preparada para su esposa. Se la entregaría esa misma noche.

**Nota:**

Cómo ya advertí, sigue siendo un poco corto. Bueno, vamos profundizando en la historia, concretamente en Venusmon y Apollomon, los cuales tendrán un tortuoso romance, a lo largo del Fanfic. ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? Lo descubrirán dentro de unos días...


	3. Cap2: Informando de la Traición

Bueno, se que dije que iban a tener que esperar unos días para ver este capítulo, pero cómo era tan corto, y ya le tenía escrito, aquí lo tienen. Comienza la confraternización con el enemigo.

**Capítulo 2: Informando de la Traición**

Dianamon observaba sus dominios con preocupación. Todo lo que su vista alcanzaba a observar era una inmensa pradera, que se mezclaba con el árido y rocoso paisaje lunar, dónde numerosos cráteres surgían de la nada.

En ellos, numerosos digimons vivían. Cabe destacar que en su mayor parte conejos. Si conejos: Lunamons, Rabbitmons, Lekismons, entre otros, habitaban el castillo de Dianamon o sus alrededores.

Dianamon había sido una de las mejores parada, a pesar de la derrota. Tuvo que abandonar todos sus otros dominios, pero había podido conservar el territorio que más quería: la Luna. Mejor dicho su Luna. Una de las tres lunas del Mundo Digital la pertenecía. Blue Moon, concretamente.

Gracias a su amistad con Cherubimon, uno de los Tres Grandes Ángeles que les habían relegado del cargo, habían sido más misericordiosa con ella. Y eso molestaba al resto de olímpicos.

Al pensar en todo lo que le debía, un torrente de pensamientos la invadió.

-"Debo comunicarle la conspiración".-pensó. – "Mas si se enteran los otros dioses...".-

No tenían por qué enterarse. Pero tampoco ella tenía por que decírselo. La traición la parecía, "inadecuada e innecesaria", y podría acarrear graves consecuencias...

Se decidió. Debía actuar. Aunque eso molestase a los demás. Sobre todo a Mercurymon.

Salió de su castillo. Lo contempló como si fuera a ser la última vez que lo hiciera. Era otra construcción rocosa y enorme. Pero majestuosa. La entrada estaba compuesta por tres columnas, unidas por arcos, que daban a una entrada circular, en forma de luna. Poseía dos torres puntiagudas, que se encontraban a ambos lados de una gran cúpula que hacía de techo.

Se fue alejando poco a poco, hasta que saltó al vacío. Alzo el vuelo, un vuelo rápido y brillante. Su cuerpo siempre se iluminaba cuando realizaba esa clase de viajes.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino. Se encontraba en una tierra árida y desierta. Avanzó un poco más. A cada paso que daba, la coloración se volvía más rosácea. Comenzó a divisar su destino.

El Castillo de Cherubimon estaba hecho de la misma roca que configuraba el terreno. Era gigantesco, comparado con el suyo. Poseía una forma irregular, aunque preciosa, compuesta por círculos incompletos que se abrían y se cerraban y desde cuyo centro, salía una gran torre de similares características.

Se decidió por entrar por las mazmorras, para no ser descubierta. Estas se encontraban en el subsuelo, concretamente en un conjunto de túneles que pasaban por debajo del castillo.

Descendió unas escalinatas flotantes, mientras contemplaba horrorizada las cárceles en las que estaban presos los criminales. Antiguamente, se les encerraba en salas aisladas, o en jaulas, pero aquello era muy distinto. Prisiones en las que se encerraban sus datos para siempre.

Dianamon escuchó pasos. Se paró para escuchar su procedencia. Venían de detrás suyo. Se giró. A un palmo de ella, se encontraban dos Goatmons. Ellos siempre habían sido los guardianes de las mazmorras, servidores de Cherubimon. No se acordaban de ella. Había pasado demasiado tiempo después de su última visita.

Sacudieron sus patas, bajaron la cabeza y tomaron carrerilla para embestirla. Lo esquivó con relativa facilidad.

Dianamon no quería hacer daño a esos digimons inocentes. Sólo cumplían con su deber. Pero tampoco podía huir: no sería digno de una diosa. Así que solo la quedaba esperar.

Volvieron a repetir la misma táctica, con idéntico resultado. De repente, un sonido agudo perforó los oídos de Dianamon. El tintinear de las campanas que lucían los Goatmons era espeluznante.

Aprovechando la confusión, intentaron derribar a la diosa. Alguien se lo impidió.

-Parad.- resonó una voz desde lo alto de la escalinata. Era dulce y armoniosa, pero cargada de sabiduría. – es una invitada.

Los Goatmons hicieron un gesto afirmativo y acto seguido se retiraron.

Dianamon alzó la vista y contempló a Cherubimon. Poseía un gran cuerpo rosado y esponjoso, con unas manos y orejas exageradamente grandes, en comparación con el resto de partes de su cuerpo. Lucía además un collar de bufón, del que parecía que colgaban cascabeles. Su cara mostraba siempre una sonrisa, aunque no se sabía muy si de complacencia o satírica.

La diosa dejó escapar una leve risa, al acordarse del comentario de Minervamon. "Un Conejito de peluche" había dicho durante su primer encuentro. En cierto modo, tenía razón.

Su aspecto, no acompañaba a su personalidad, pues era extremadamente sabio.

Cherubimon la tendió la mano y la llevó hacia su despacho.

Se encontraban en la zona más elevada de la torre: una pequeña cúpula austeramente amueblada. En aquella estancia solo había una gran mesa circular, con unos pocos útiles depositados ordenadamente sobre la misma.

La invitó a sentarse, pero Dianamon no vio ningún asiento. De la nada, surgieron dos bancos de piedra que rodeaban la mesa. Se sentaron.

-Buenos días Dianamon. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. ¿Qué tal se esta en la luna?- saludó Cherubimon

-Bien, de momento. ¿Sabes por qué he venido?- preguntó la olímpica.

-Por motivos de placer, seguro que no.- respondió.

-Mercurymon quiere que volvamos a ocupar nuestros cargos. Y no dudes que usará la fuerza para conseguirlo.-

-¿Todos han aceptado?- preguntó.

-Todos.- respondió Dianamon.

-Mercurymon siempre ha causado ese efecto en los demás. Me extraña que no haya escarmentado desde la última vez.-

-La venganza es lo que le mueve. Tú mismo deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.- matizó la diosa.

-Y, ¿estás de acuerdo?- preguntó el ángel.

Dianamon estaba convencida de que la iba a hacer esa misma pregunta, y todavía no tenía preparada una respuesta.

-En parte.- dijo finalmente. – La manera en la que nos expulsaron fue denigrante, la verdad, pero estoy muy bien tal y como estoy.-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo. Pero sabes que no fue culpa nuestra.- dijo amargamente Cherubimon.

-Lo se. Yo nunca lo he dudado. Vosotros sólo sois nuestros sustitutos. Ellos no quieren aceptarlo.-

-¿Seremos nosotros vuestro primer objetivo?- preguntó.

-Aún no lo sé.- respondió Dianamon.- Mercurymon quiere que paguen todos. Pero el orden de la matanza...-

-¿Vas a participar en la batalla?- preguntó.

-Esa es otra pregunta sin respuesta. Intentaré convencer a los olímpicos de que usen métodos más "diplomáticos".- respondió la diosa.

-¿No puedes abandonarles, verdad?-

-Tú mismo sabes la respuesta.- dijo Dianamon trágicamente.

A pesar de que la respuesta de Dianamon entristeció a Cherubimon, su expresión facial no cambió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga con la información que me has proporcionado?- preguntó Cherubimon.

-Lo que creas conveniente y oportuno.- respondió.- Eso si. No me delates.-

-Jamás haría algo semejante.-

-Bien. Debería regresar a Blue Moon antes de que los digimons me extrañen. Cuídate.-

-Es una pena que sólo nos veamos por motivos de trabajo y no por placer.- dijo Cherubimon.

-Siempre he pensado lo mismo. Muchas veces se aprecian más las pequeñas diferencias, que las grandes igualdades.- respondió.

-Nunca lo hubiese expresado mejor.-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Dianamon ya se había marchado.

**Fin**

**Nota:**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. (Sí, ya sé que es algo corto, pero, es lo que hay...) Quise relacionar a Cherubimon con Dianamon desde el principio. Ambos son conejos, y guardan una extraña relación con la luna. Su relación es... un tanto extraña. No es amor, desde luego, pero sí hay un profundo respeto y una fuerte amistad. Por favor, pongan reviews, agradeceré todos los comentarios.


	4. Cap 3: Construcción del Plan Perfecto

¡Feliz Navidad a todo el mundo! Aunque tenía pensado colgar este capítulo dentro de unos días, considérenlo mi regalo de Navidad. A cambio, espero alguna que otra review.

**Capítulo 3: Construcción del Plan Perfecto**

Mercurymon se encontraba tranquilamente en su Palacio de los Espejos. Todos lo conocían como el palacio de Mercurymon, pero finalmente él mismo había decidido bautizarlo así.

Tras la reunión con el resto de olímpicos se había tomado un breve momento de descanso, pero perder el tiempo. Debía trazar el plan perfecto. Y debía de convencer a los indecisos.

Mercurymon se puso a reflexionar sobre los olímpicos:

-"Aunque la reunión había sido un éxito, Vulcanusmon, Neptunemon y Dianamon no creían sus palabras. Marsmon tampoco se las había tomado muy en serio, pero ese tonto haría cualquier cosa que hiciera su amigo Apollomon."-pensó.- "Vulcanusmon podría construir las mejores armas, sólo si estaba muy interesado en hacerlas. Y para eso esta su esposa, Venusmon, para animarlo. Neptunemon, ahora que cree haber encontrado el amor verdadero, no quiere dar su brazo a torcer, por si la pierde. Pero en cuanto ataquen su preciada isla, el mar entrará en cólera. Y por último Dianamon. Su mayor quebradero de cabeza. Pose un grado de moralidad demasiado elevado. Pero si su hermano está en peligro, correrá a salvarle."-

Dejó de pensar en sus compañeros. Durante la siguiente reunión, debería tener algo que contarles. Sus discursos no surgían de la nada. Se pasaba horas y horas ensayando delante de uno de sus muchos espejos, para lograr el efecto adecuado.

Buscó un mapa. Lo encontró en uno de sus "falsos armarios". Lo desplegó sobre la mesa en la estuvieron la noche anterior. En él había varios puntos señalados con una cruz.

Trazó dos líneas rectas, que se cruzaban en el centro formando una cruz. En cada uno de sus extremos trazó una flecha. Entonces apuntó en ellas los puntos cardinales: Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. Además añadió sobre ellos unas letras A. ; B. ; X. ; y Z.

Contempló satisfecho los puntos señalados. Esos iban a ser los primeros objetivos de los olímpicos, antes de arremeter contra el original. En total había siete.

Sonrió. Y mantuvo la sonrisa durante unos instantes.

-"Esto es por vosotros..."- pensó.

Pensar de nuevo en los compañeros que ya no estaban le producía tristeza. De los doce originales, solo quedaban ocho.

Nunca se lo había comentado al resto de dioses, pero él siempre había sido una persona errática, volátil, inestable. Huía de si mismo, haciendo largas travesías aéreas. Además, tiempo atrás se había desocupado de algunas de sus misiones, sobre todo las referentes a la mensajería.

Tras la batalla, había cambiado, e iba a enmendar sus errores, y los de sus compañeros, su familia. Había tardado algún tiempo en reunir el valor suficiente para actuar, pero lo había conseguido.

Muchos decían que se había vuelto despiadado o ruin, y en cierto modo, tenían razón, pero él era el único que podía llevarlos hacia la victoria.

Volvió a centrarse en su objetivo. Mañana, cuando se reuniera con los olímpicos, les comunicaría su primera acción. Pero ¿cuál?. ÉL todavía o tenía claro quien sería su primera victima.

No podía admitirlo delante de sus compañeros, pero, sentía algo de miedo en aquellos instantes. Ya habían perdido la guerra una vez, así que podrían volver a fracasar otra vez.

Miró a la pared. Era lo que acostumbraba a hacer cuando se ofuscaba en algo. Su propio reflejo lo contemplaba, con la misma mirada que estaba poniendo él ahora mismo.

Puede considerarse un acto ególatra admirarse uno mismo al espejo, recrearse en esa imagen horas, horas y horas, pero a Mercurymon no le parecía así.

-"Un reflejo es la perfección que la realidad no puede alcanzar"- decía siempre. Mas solo era una forma de consolarse.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Mercurymon atravesó uno de los espejos, y llegó a la planta baja de su palacio. Al abrir la puerta, Marsmon le estaba esperando.

-La reunión es mañana. Márchate.- dijo de manera tosca mercurymon, al contemplar quien era su visita.

-El motivo por el que he venido aquí es importante. ¿Me dejaras pasar?-

Mercurymon hizo una burlona reverencia antes de dejarle pasar. Siempre habían existido tensiones entre Marsmon y el resto de olímpicos, pues siempre fue su predilecto.

Marsmon caminó hasta dónde se habían reunido anteriormente. El palacio seguía tan oscuro como la última vez, únicamente iluminado por algunas velas.

Marsmon prendió una pequeña llama, que iluminó el resto de la estancia. Quedó cegado, pues los reflejos de los numerosos espejos fueron directos a sus ojos.

-Acostúmbrate a esta oscuridad.- dijo Mercurymon, con desdén.- No es como la del Dark Área.-

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Marsmon, señalando el mapa.

-Un mapa.-

-Castillo de Seraphimon, Castillo de Ophanimon, Castillo de Cherubimon...- leyó el olímpico.- Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. – concluyó. - ¿Son nuestros objetivos?-

-En efecto.-

-¿Cuál será el primero?-

-Aún no lo sé.- respondió Mercurymon. – Aún no me has dicho el motivo de tu visita.-

-Ni te lo diré por el momento. Yo ya sabes a por cual iría...-

-Tú siempre tan imprudente. La venganza se sirve fría.-

No tuvo nada más que añadir a esa afirmación.

Contempló el mapa más de cerca Los trazos que Mercurymon había hecho en el mapa, lo habían emborronado, pero no se atrevió a decirselo.

Señaló una parte del mapa. Estaba sin marcar.

-Creo que te falta ese punto.- dijo Marsmon.

-Sólo atacaremos allí, si vencemos a los demás. Lo sabes.-

Tuvo que reconocer que en eso tenía razón. Mercurymon había hecho los deberes.

-Se va reduciendo el espectro de posibilidades. Pero, y si en vez de matarlos... los encerramos... como hicieron con los nuestros.- propuso Marsmon.

Otra vez le invadió esa sensación a Mercurymon. La disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

-Es una buena idea. He de admitir que me has ayudado mucho, Marsmon.- dijo. – Gracias.-

Fue un gracias forzado, pero a Marsmon no pareció importarle.

-Creo que ya me he decidido.- añadió Mercurymon.

-¿Quien?- preguntó emocionado Marsmon.

-Os lo diré a todos mañana.- dijo. – Ahora dime. ¿Qué te ha hecho pasar por el Palacio de los Espejos?-

-Me has disipado todas mis dudas, Marsmon. Dudé de ti. Pero pareces que has cambiado...-

-He cambiado. Es algo que no puedes dudar.- le cortó Mercurymon.

-Espero que te dure el cambio Mercurymon. Has iniciado una revolución. Aunque parece que sabes controlarlo, te estaré vigilando. Me marcho, por el momento.-

Descendieron las escaleras y Marsmon salió del Palacio de los Espejos.

Mercurymon cerró la puerta de golpe. Ahora caía en la cuenta: Marsmon había venido allí para comprobar si sería un buen líder, como un día lo fue... No pudo pronunciar su nombre. Aun seguí siendo demasiado doloroso para él...

**Nota:**

Bueno, este capítulo –sí, ya sé que sigue siendo un poco corto- pero muy relevante en la historia. Mercurymon, líder de la revolución, a tramado un estupendo plan, ¿cuál será? ¿Quién es el misterioso Él del que se habla en los capítulos? Lo podremos descubrir en los siguientes capítulos. Por favor, dejen comentarios, todas las reviews, buenas o malas, serán bien recibidas.


	5. Cap 4: Medidas Preventivas

Aquí va otro capítulo de este genial Fanfic. Sigue siendo un capítulo un poco corto, lo sé, pero para compensaros hoy, damos un cambio de perspectiva: Los Tres Grandes Ángeles se reúnen.

**Capítulo 4: Medidas Preventivas**

Los Tres Grandes Ángeles se encontraban reunidos en el Castillo de Serpahimon. Era allí dónde solían reunirse habitualmente, a menos que les convocase alguno de sus superiores.

La estancia en la que estaban era el despacho personal de Seraphimon. Era una amplia sala, que contaba con un gran escritorio de madera, un sofá y algún que otro cuadro como elemento decorativo.

Desde el gran ventanal de cristal, se podría apreciar una visión perfecta del bosque.

Seraphimon lanzó una penetrante mirada a Cherubimon, quien les había convocado allí, mas todavía no les había comunicado el motivo de la reunión.

Cherubimon contempló el frió semblante de su compañero. El ángel metálico ocultaba su seria expresión tras su máscara. El carácter inflexible del ángel, lo hacía implacable en sus funciones, pero no en las relaciones con sus compañeros. Cabe destacar que Ophanimon había hecho mella en él, pero no demasiado.

Está se situaba entre ambos, ejerciendo de mediadora. Siempre había sido la encargada de intervenir en los "desacuerdos" existentes entre Cherubimon y Seraphimon.

-Cherubimon, ¿te has decidido ya? ¿Vas a contarnos el por qué nos han convocado hoy, aquí?- preguntó Seraphimon.

-La verdad es que he recibido información alarmante, a través de una fuente anónima.- dijo Cherubimon. Evitó usar el nombre de Dianamon. Todavía no.

-¿De que se trata?-

-Los Olímpicos quieren recuperar sus antiguos privilegios, y están decididos a actuar.- respondió. Hizo una breve pausa.- No me han comentado que métodos van a utilizar ni quienes son sus objetivos, pero les mueve la venganza. Por lo menos, a la mayoría de ellos.-

Ophanimon lanzó un suspiro al cristal, temiendo lo que iba a suceder. Seraphimon no dejaba de observarla: desde hacía poco tiempo, eran pareja.

-Eso significa, que irán a por nosotros. ¿No es así?- preguntó Ophanimon.

-Eso me temo. Al ser sus sucesores, nos tiene en el punto de mira.-

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Lo sabía. Os lo dije. Os advertí que al acceder al cargo iba a tener consecuencias. Vamos a desatar una guerra.- exclamó Seraphimon. Siempre había temido a los Olímpicos, aunque él se negara a aceptarlo. Además, les admirara profundamente, aunque no toleraba sus errores pasados.

-Creo que te equivocas. Según mis fuentes, solo quieren volver a gobernar. Y solo irán a por los causantes de sus desdichas. No quieren hacer daño a los inocentes. Esto no es una guerra, solo una batalla que tendremos que librar.- las palabras de Cherubimon ocasionaron un largo silencio.

Ni Ophanimon ni Cherubimon se esperaban esto. Se encontraban en estado de shock. Por una vez en lo que llevaban gobernando, no sabían que hacer. Había cumplido sus funciones eficientemente, pero era a la primera revolución a la que se enfrentaban.

-¿Qué medidas creeis que son necesarias tomar?- preguntó Ophanimon, aún confundida.

-Un ataque directo podría ser una buena táctica, contamos con el factor sorpresa.- propuso Seraphimon.

-Sin embargo, eso delataría que tenemos información.- matizó Ophanimon.- No creo que sea una buena idea de momento.-

-Deberíamos evitar el contacto entre ambos bandos, para no levantar sospechas.- dijo Cherubimon.

-¿Serviría el habla de algo?- preguntó Ophanimon.

-No creo.- negó rotundamente Seraphimon, mientras cruzaba los brazos.- No han armado una revolución, para luego doblegarse ante tus métodos pacifistas.-

Seraphimon se arrepintió de las palabras utilizadas. Desde que había iniciado su relación con Ophanimon, intentaba ser más tranquilo, sosegado... Menos impetuoso. Pero este asunto... le sacaba de sus casillas. Tenía que aprender a contenerse un poco. Si le sucediera algo a Ophanimon... no sabría que hacer...

Alejó esos tóxicos pensamientos de su mente: tenía que centrarse en la reunión.

-La mayor pregunta es: ¿deberíamos dejar que den ellos el primer paso?- lanzó la pregunta Cherubimon.- Así no delataríamos lo que sabemos.-

-Sí.- dijo Ophanimon.- Sin embargo, podríamos tomar, medidas más indirectas, para hacer que su primer plan fracase.-

-Entonces, ¿por qué no reforzamos nuestras defensas?- propuso Cherubimon.

-Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Cherubimon.- afirmó Seraphimon.-

Cherubimon creyó ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero. Imaginaciones suyas, pensó. En los años que llevaba trabajando con Seraphimon, siempre se había movido, de una forma fría, y muy profesional. Sin embargo, Ophanimon estaba influyendo en él positivamente, bajo su punto de vista. Le estaba inculcando pasión.

-Nuestros castillos cuentan con muy pocas tropas. Si mandamos a más digimons reforzar la seguridad, podremos estar preparados para cuando nos asalten.- prosiguió Cherubimon.

-Muy bien. Tomaremos estas medidas preventivas. Si no tenemos ningún otro tema que abordar, creo que podemos dar por zanjado este encuentro. ¿No os parece?- dijo Seraphimon.

Los otros ángeles hicieron un gesto afirmativo. Se despidieron, y dejaron solo a Seraphimon.

Ya fuera, cuando hubieron abandonado el Castillo de Seraphimon, y estaban a punto de despedirse, Ophanimon se detuvo.

-Cherubimon, ¿seguro que no sabes quien es tu fuente?- preguntó.

-No, en absoluto.- dijo.

-Siempre se te ha dado fatal mentir, Cherubimon.- dijo Ophanimon.- Además, sabes que a mi puedes decírmelo.-

Cherubimon no lo desmintió. Sabía que le habían pillado.

-No puedo decírtelo Ophanimon. Ya se ha arriesgado mucho contándomelo. La pondría en un comprosimo.- respondió.

-Con que es una mujer... Creo que ya me hago una idea de quien puede ser...-

-Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, y mucho menos a Seraphimon.-

-Te lo prometo.- dijo. A continuación, esbozó una sonrisa.- Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Lo habrá echo por interés?-

-¿Qué?- exclamó Cherubimon. No podría creerse lo que le estaba diciendo su compañera.

-Piénsalo de este modo: ser tu informadora, puede ser su seguro.-

-Es una posibilidad que no había tenido en cuenta.- respondió finalmente Cherubimon.- Mas no creo que la sea viable. Podría pagarlo caro si la descubren. Un precio muy alto para un seguro, ¿no crees?-

-Es posible. Pero no te fíes.- le advirtió Ophanimon. – Creo que es hora de que regresemos.-

-Seraphimon te controla demasiado.-

-Yo finjo no darme cuenta. Sólo se preocupa por mí.-

-Le estas cambiando. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, y eso me gusta. Si te das cuenta, se lo jugó todo por mí.-

-¿Te refieres a...?- preguntó Cherubimon.

-Sí.- afirmó Ophanimon.

Hacía mucho que no hablaban de ella. Unos la dan por muerta, otros simplemente piensan que ha desaparecido. Su desaparición había causado muchos problemas a Seraphimon. Al fin y al cabo, indirectamente, es el culpable.

Por un momento, se preguntaron dónde estaría ahora. Nunca se habían preocupado mucho por el tema, ni habían tomado medidas. De eso ya se encargaba su padre, por supuesto.

-Bueno Cherubimon, ya nos veremos. Ten cuidado.-

-Lo mismo digo, Ophanimon.-

Ophanimon y Cherubimon se despidieron. Sin embargo, a pesar de la seguridad y confianza que había mostrado en su conversación con Ophanimon, una duda le carcomía por dentro. ¿Estaría jugando con él Dianamon?

**Nota:**

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Observamos que Seraphimon a empezado a salir con Ophanimon; pero que ha tenido una relación seria pasada: ¿quién será? A Cherubimon, además, le asaltan las dudas sobre Dianamon; ¿podrá confiar en ella?


	6. Cap 5: Reunión

Poco tengo que decir con respecto a este capítulo. Vuelve a haber tensión entre los olímpicos, que se vuelven a reunir. Se desvela por fin parte del plan de Mercurymon.

**Capítulo 5: Reunión**

Mercurymon había vuelto a citar al resto de Olímpicos aquella noche. Asomado desde su balcón, les esperaba impacientemente.

La noche era cálida y la luna se divisaba sin dificultad alguna: parecía más cercana que en otras ocasiones. Sin embargo, no había apenas estrellas en el firmamento.

Mercurymon dio un sorbo a su copa de vino. Se la había servido hacía ya un rato, para relajarse. Todavía no se creía el paso que iba a dar aquella noche.

Se la terminó de un trago, y la arrojó bruscamente al suelo. Se rompió en el acto. A continuación, recogió los cristales con sus manos desnudas. Todavía no se había puesto sus guantes. Extendió los brazos, y dejó que una leve brisa arrastrase los fragmentos lejos de allí.

Bajo la mirada. Caminando de forma segura y decidida, avanzaba Marsmon hacia el Palacio de los Espejos. Llamó a la puerta, y esta se abrió instantáneamente. Ascendió las escaleras hasta llegar hasta donde estaba Mercurymon.

-Lo tienes ya todo pensado, ¿verdad?- preguntó Marsmon.

Marsmon dejó traslucir en su voz las dudas que tenía sobre Mercurymon. Seguía dudando de él. Y lo seguiría haciendo. En cierto modo, estaba celoso. Si alguien debería dirigir a los Olímpicos, era él.

Sin embargo, Mercurymon se había adelantado.

-Ya sabes la respuesta. Has llegado muy pronto. ¿hay segundas intenciones?-

Mercurymon no se andaba con rodeos. Eso le gustó a Marsmon.

-No. Sólo estoy ansioso. Por la reunión. Tu ya me entides.- contestó.

-"Tu ya me entides..."- pensó Mercurymon. Esas palabras resonaron en su mente. No, desde luego no le entendía. Estaba nervioso: cuanto antes terminara todo, mejor.

Estaba claro que Marsmon amaba la batalla: era el dios de la guerra, al fin y al cabo.

Hubo un profundo silencio.

Marsmon se acercó a Mercurymon, y contempló la espléndida vista.

Poco después se oyeron pasos. Bajo sus pies, caminaban juntos Vulcanusmon y Venusmon. La no tan feliz pareja. La visión de verlos juntos crispó a Marsmon.

Marsmon siempre había sentido un cúmulo de sentimientos confusos hacia Venusmon. Y parecía que ella por él también. Sin embargo, Vulcanusmon siempre le ha obligado indirectamente a frenarse.

No tardaron en llegar al balcón. Vulcanusmon les dio la mano, mientras Venusmon saludaba con la mano, luciendo una gran sonrisa.

Poco después, llegó Minervamon, quien aterrizó directamente en el balcón. Sorprendidos, el resto de los presentes se preguntaron cómo había llegado allí, si no podía volar.

Esta lanzó una mirada furtiva al cielo. Sobrevolando el firmamento, su fiel siervo volaba de vuelta a su hogar. Coaltmon siempre había sido la mano derecha de Minervamon. Ahora se encargaba en custodiar el templo. Ese que regalaron a Minervamon en los tiempos en los que gobernaba. Solo de pensarlo, se irritaba.

Mercurymon les ordenó que tomaran asiento, en lo que el resto llegaban. A continuación, bajo a recibir a los otros olímpicos.

Se quedó esperando, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, hasta que Dianamon y Apollomon se dignaron a aparecer. A pesar de no soportarse, los hermanos había hecho acto de presencia juntos.

Finalmente, decidieron comenzar la reunión sin Neptunemon.

-Os he convocado aquí, hoy, - comenzó a decir Mercurymon.- para deciros cuál es el primer movimiento que deberíamos ejecutar.-

Hizo una breve pausa, esperando una ovación general, que no hubo.

-Teniendo en cuenta, que queremos darles un escarmiento, deberíamos hacer lo que ellos hicieron en su día con nosotros. Debemos encerrarlos. Por favor, mirad el mapa que hay encima de la mesa. – dijo.

Todos centraron su atención en el mapa. Era el mismo que había visto Marsmon en su anterior visita.

-Si os fijáis, podréis apreciar que los puntos señalados son la ubicación actual de nuestros enemigos. – Pero como debemos ser meticulosos, deberíamos ir en escala ascendente, y empezar por el que sería el blanco más fácil: Ophanimon.-

Hubo murmullos, cuchicheos y todo tipo de exclamaciones. Si Ophanimon era el blanco más fácil, cómo serían los demás. Hasta entonces, no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban.

De repente, alguien abrió la puerta del Palacio de los Espejos e irrumpió ruidosamente en la sala. Era Neptunemon.

-Siento llegar tarde. No encontraba una buena excusa para librarme de mi esposa. – se excusó el olímpico.

-¿Es que no sabe Ancientmermaidmon nuestras intenciones?- preguntó Dianamon.

-No, ni tiene por qué saberlas.- respondió Apollomon. Su contestación fue firme, y en forma de amenaza.

Neptunemon estuvo a punto de protestar, pero terminó callándose.

-Neptunemon, estaba comunicando al resto de olímpicos nuestro primer objetivo: Ophanimon.-

-¿Vamos a matarla?- preguntó el recién llegado.

-No, no.- negó Mercurymon. – Solo encerrarla.-

-Resumiendo, un secuestro.- dijo Marsmon. – Y dime Mercurymon... ¿cómo vamos a realizar esta... "maniobra"?- preguntó.

Marsmon le estaba buscando el punto flaco a Mercurymon, le estaba poniendo a prueba, pero parecía que lo tenía todo controlado.

-EL plan es bastante simple: una rápida infiltración en el castillo y raptar a Ophanimon.-

-¿Podrías dar más detalles?- dijo Marsmon.- Se más específico.-

-A eso iba. – respondió Mercurymon.- Las únicas entradas al castillo son, por la puerta principal, o por una de las numerosas ventanas de las torres del castillo. Veo más viable la entrada principal, pues las ventanas son demasiado estrechas, y deberíamos hacer una brecha para poder entrar a través de ellas. Además, hay más inconvenientes: es muy probable que están blindadas y el lugar al que dan es desconocido. Por ello descartadas.-

-¿Nos podrías hablar de la seguridad del castillo?- preguntó Marsmon.

-Esta compuesta por el ama de llaves de Ophanimon, Nefertimon. Solamente esta ella. Y, por supuesto, Ophanimon.- respondió el olímpico.- Por ello, creo que, para tan pocos enemigos, deberíamos ir solo cuatro. ¿Algún voluntario?-

Marsmon fue el primero en alzar la mano. A continuación, Apollomon alzo la suya, incitado por Marsmon.

-¿Alguien más?- preguntó Mercurymon. – Teniendo en cuenta que yo también iré, sólo falta uno.-

-Yo, por supuesto.- exclamó finalmente Minervamon.

-Entonces Minervamon, Marsmon, Apollomon y yo, asaltaremos el Castillo de Ophanimon.-

-¿Cuándo lo asaltaremos?- preguntó Marsmon.

-Todo a su debido tiempo. Creo que deberíamos esperar hasta dentro de tres días.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es la siguiente reunión de los Tres Grandes Ángeles. Así, cuando Ophanimon llegue a su castillo, nosotros la estaremos esperando.- contestó Mercurymon.

Marsmon tuvo que reconocer que era una buena idea. Aunque Mercurymon no había elaborado un plan de combate, sí que había reconocido el terreno. Aún así, no estaba impresionado.

-Otro asunto que me gustaría abordar...- comenzó a decir Mercurymon.- son las armas. Vulcanusmon, ¿te has planteado ya mi propuesta?-

-No, la verdad.- contestó- De momento, me limitaré a reponer las que se rompan. Con eso será suficiente.-

-Bien, si eso es lo que crees conveniente... Bueno, a menos que alguien más quiera plantear algún otro tema, creo que la reunión ha terminado.-

Nadie quiso añadir nada más.

-Pues bien, nos reuniremos dentro de tres días los cuatro acordados. Tenemos un castillo que asaltar.-

-Espera un momento.- exclamó de repente Venusmon. - ¿Dónde tienes pensado encerrar a Ophanimon?-

Es verdad. Era algo en lo que no había pensado.

Mercurymon pudo apreciar una sonrisa en el rostro de Marsmon. Acababa de cometer su primer fallo.

-Bueno... pues... hay varias opciones... pero acepto sugerencias...- se limitó a decir Mercurymon.

-Hell´s field. Es la mejor zona para ese cometido.- dijo Apollomon.- Otra opción es Prisión Land, pero tendríamos que conquistarla...-

-Muy buena idea Apollomon. Era una de mis opciones principales. ¿Todos de acuerdo?- preguntó Mercurymon.

Los olímpicos hicieron un gesto afirmativo.

-Pues bien. Se levanta la sesión.-

Los olímpicos se fueron levantando poco a poco, y salieron de horma desordenada del Palacio de los Espejos.

A pesar del pequeño desliz que había cometido, la reunión había sido un éxito. Ahora, sólo cabía esperar a que el plan también lo fuera.

**Nota:**

Ya ven, la tensión se palpa en el ambiente. Los olímpicos van a secuestrar a Ophanimon. Ese va a ser su primer objetivo, pero, ¿cuáles serán los otros? Y, en el siguiente capítulo, descubriremos, por fin, quién es la esposa de Neptunemon.

PD: Por favor, dejen comentarios, todos serán agradecidos.

PD2: Si consultáis el blog que llevo con un amigo mío, podréis ver más adelante comentarios de los capítulos. Esta en mi Profile


	7. Cap 6: Conversando con una Esposa

¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todo el mundo! Colgué el último capítulo, el 30 o 31, como último capítulo del año 2012, y este será el primer capítulo del año 2013. En este capítulo, por fin descubriremos quien es la esposa de Neptunemon.

**Capítulo 6: Conversando con una Esposa**

El Valle de las Sirenas era un lugar encantador situado en la mitad del océano. Una vez estuvo en manos del Dark Master Metalseadramon, pero ahora que gobernaba Ancientmermaimon, las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Compuesto por unas arcaicas ruinas sumergidas, aún conservaba su encanto original. Bañadas por aguas cristalinas, color turquesa, la ciudad constaba de varios edificios en los que se desarrollaba la vida marina.

Pero el lugar más emblemático, era la residencia de la gobernante. No era una construcción de gran tamaño, pero si grandiosa en otros sentidos. Estaba construida con los restos de un antiguo galeón, que había surcado los mares por los piratas digimons. De popa a proa estaba cubierto por algas, que hacían relucir la madera de la embarcación. La entrada, que se encontraba a estribor, era una puerta lacada, que había mandado construir Ancientmermaimon, para cubrir el boquete que había hecho hundirse al navío. El interior, totalmente remodelado, contaba de un piso inferior y otro superior, con diferentes estancias: salón, dormitorio principal, habitación de invitados... todos exquisitamente decorados, con muebles caídos al mar. La propia Ancientmermaimon los había recolectado a lo largo de su juventud.

No es que ahora no fuera joven, pero sí estaba algo envejecida, en comparación con otras. Venusmon mismamente. Eso sí, no dejaba de ser hermosa. Ancientmermaimon tenía una melena, ya teñida de blanco, que llevaba perfectamente peinada. Su rostro estaba cubierto, casi por completo, por el yelmo de su armadura, pero dejaba a la vista, unos labios carnosos pintados de rojo. Su cuerpo híbrido, era como el de las otras Mermaimons que habitaban su reino: mitad humana, mitad pez, pero su armadura era mucho más vistosa: azul mar, en todas sus tonalidades, que se juntaban con sus propias escamas en una unión perfecta. Siempre llevaba su tridente, símbolo de poder que reflejaba que gobernama una parte del océano. Neptunemon también era dueño de uno.

Ancientmermaimon esperaba en su morada al regreso de su amado. Hacía poco se habían casado, pero se conocieron muchos años atrás. Todos decían que estaban destinados a gobernar juntos los mares, en los tiempos en los que su marido fue grande... Por ahora, solo gobernaban el valle de las Sirenas e Island Zone. Y eso para ella era suficiente.

Neptunemon se había marchado sin avisar hace un rato, así que estaría al caer. Ya era la segunda vez que le sorprendía saliendo a escondidas. Y esto empezaba a mosquearla.

Sólo llevaban un par de días viviendo juntos en el galeón y ya se intentaba escapar...

"¿Miedo al compromiso?"- pensaba la sirena.- "No, Neptunemon es muy maduro para esas cosas..."-

Otra de las opciones que abordaba Ancientmermaimon es si a Neptunemon le gustaba vivir en el Valle de las Sirenas. ¿Y si quiere regresar a Island Zone?

Finalmente, el olímpico llegó. Ancientmermaidmon le estaba esperando sentada en su cómoda.

Neptunemon se sorprendió al encontrarla todavía despierta: eran altas horas de la noche.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?-. preguntó la sirena, con interés.

-Ha habido una reunión de Olímpicos de última hora. No me ha quedado más remedio que acudir.- respondió.

Se notaba la duda en su tono, pero no estaba mintiendo.

-¿Quién la ha convocado?-

-Mercurymon.-

-¿Y de qué iba?-

-No creo que te interese saberlo.- dijo él.

-Claro que me interesa. Si esas reuniones van a sacar a mi marido de casa sin previo aviso... claro que me interesan.-

-No creo que deba darte la información. Es confidencial.- se limitó a responder.

-La sinceridad siempre ha sido la clave de nuestra relación. ¿Va a cambiar eso ahora?-

Ancientmermaimon siempre elegía las palabras adecuadas para llegar a Neptunemon. Para bien o para mal.

-Es peligroso.- contestó.

-¿Te crees que me importa el peligro?- preguntó.

Retórica. Pregunta retórica. Neptunemon estuvo a punto de responder. Pero no lo hizo. Si lo hubiera hecho Ancientmermaimon se habría puesto histérica. Era algo que no soportaba.

-Insisto en que me lo cuentes.- continuó Ancientmermaimon.- Al final, no te va a quedar más remedios.-

En eso tenía razón. Siempre había logrado sacarle los secretos más oscuros de su pasado.

-Te lo contaré. Pero deberás temer sumo cuidado.- cedió al final Neptunemon.

-No te preocupes, seré discreta.- dijo.- Además con lo melodramático que eres, seguro que es una minucia.-

-Antes de esta reunión, ha habido otra hace unos días.- comenzó a decir Neptunemon.-

-No tenía ni idea.- dijo Ancientmermaimon.

Sarcasmo. Otro de los recursos que solía utilizar con él. Solo con él. Como gobernante, siempre había sido mucho más seria: más seca, más... fría.

-En esa reunión... – continuó el Olímpico.- aunque yo me opuse, Mercurymon convenció al resto de olímpicos para armar una revolución.-

-¡Qué plan más estúpido!- le interrumpió Ancientmermaimon. – No me digas que habéis accedido. No habéis accedido, ¿verdad?-

El carácter de Ancientmermaimon cambió bruscamente. Apenas había iniciado el relato su esposo, y ya estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Neptunemon hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-No quedó otro remedio.-

-Te consideraba un hombre mucho más sabio.-

-Y lo soy. Me negué, pero al final, tuve que acceder.- constestó.- ¿Me dejas continuar?

-Sigue.-

-Pues en la reunión de hoy, Mercurymon ya tenía pensado un plan, que deberemos ejecutar.- hizo una pausa.- Bueno, no todos. Sólo cuatro de nosotros.-

Ancientmermaimon lo miró indignada.

-No, cariño, yo no voy a participar. Si es que llego a actuar alguna vez, será siempre por la vía pacífica.-

-¿Y en que consiste ese magnifico plan?-

-Marsmon, Minervamon, Apollomon y Mercurymon partiran dentro de tres días, hacia le castillo de Ophanimon.-

-¿La van a matar?-

-No, no. Solo van a secuestrar.-

Ancientmermaimon se sintió aliviada momentáneamente. Luego se replanteó el cúmulo de pensamientos que la desbordaban. Los olímpicos se habían vuelto locos.

-Hay una cosa que debes saber. Apollomon me ha amenazado. Bueno, y a ti tambien.-

-¿Qué?-

-Si te preguntan, tu no sabes nada de lo que te he dicho. ¿Entendido?-

Lo que la faltaba. No solo su marido estaba en peligro, sino que también ella. Se lamentó de haber insistido tanto en conocer esa información.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos de luna de miel.-

-No es un momento muy adecuado.-

Pues por eso mismo. Nos alejaremos de lo malo. Hay muchos territorios marinos que no hemos visitado. ¿Qué te parece Macro Sea, también conocido como el Mar del Norte? ¿Por qué no Proxy Islands? Son preciosas en esta época del año...-

-Iremos a dónde tú quieras. Sabes que lo estoy deseando.-

-Entonces nos marcharemos dentro de cuatro días.-

-Pensé que preferirías marcharte cuanto antes.-

-Hay muchas cosas que preparar. Además si el secuestro no sale bien, no creo que corras peligro.-

-Corramos.- corrigió el olímpico.- Dentro de cuatro días me parece bien.-

De repente, la discusión había acabado en un feliz abrazo. Pronto se marcharían. A un lugar lejano. Sin previo aviso. Que buenas ideas tenía su esposa.

**Nota:**

Sí, la esposa de Neptunemon es Ancientmermaimon, uno de mis personajes favoritos; que también aparecerá en Digimon: La Amenaza de Arkadimon. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y que por favor, dejen reviews si les gusta la historia. –Es gratis y no cuesta nada, así que... anímense-


	8. Cap 7: Sorpresa a Medianoche

En el capítulo de hoy, retomaremos con Venusmon, aunque dando más protagonismo a Vulcanusmon, y a su otro amante.

**Capítulo 7: Sorpresa a Medianoche **

Vulcanusmon aún continuaba en la forja. Había trabajado arduamente todo el día para terminar la sorpresa para Venusmon. Sin embargo, no había logrado terminarla a tiempo.

Había dicho textualmente: "Hoy por la noche". Y ya era mañana. Por lo menos, la parte de por la noche, la cumpliría.

Se había citado allí, con Venusmon, a medianoche. A Venusmon no la gustaba ir a la forja, pero esta vez merecería la pena. De eso estaba convencido.

Se preguntó por qué a su esposa no la gustaba ir a su puesto de trabajo. La forja era un lugar extraordinario.

Simplemente, se limitaba a contestar. "Me gustan los lugares más... frescos".

"¿Frescos?"- se preguntaba Vulcanusmon. –"¿Qué querrá decir con frescos?"-

Nunca había llegado a entender a su esposa, y eso que llevaban una eternidad casados. Eso sí, la amaba con locura. Cómo el primer día. En cierto modo, todavía no podía creerse que se hubiera casado con ella.

No entendía como alguien como ella, podía estar con un tipo como él.

-"El amor es ciego".- decía. Era la única explicación lógica que veía. Y al pronunciar aquella frase, siempre le venía a la cabeza, la venda de Venusmon.

-"¿Cómo serán sus ojos?"- se preguntaba.

Una vez, incluso llegó a plantearla la pregunta pero ella, misteriosa como ninguna, siempre respondía: "Una mujer sin secretos no es mujer".

Las respuestas de Venusmon siempre eran así de intrigantes. La verdad es que no sabía nada de ella. Ni ella de él. La verdad es que, eso, lo hacía más interesante. A Vulcanusmon le gustaba averiguar nuevas cosas de su mujer cada día, aunque no había conseguido mucha información.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo la reflexión de Vulcanusmon.

Vulcanusmon, emocionado por ver a su amada, abrió la puerta. En efecto, era ella. Con un cortés gesto, la dejó pasar. Esta, complacida, entró y buscó un lugar dónde sentarse.

En lo que Vulcanusmon consideraba su despacho, no había ningún lugar que cumpliera ese cometido. Aquella estancia compartía la misma composición que el resto de la forja. Era el lugar en el que Vulcanusmon trabajaba en sus más importantes proyectos. No un espacio para el relax, ni mucho menos para recibir visitas.

La diosa se limitó a permanecer de pie. Cruzó los brazos, y taconeó el suelo con impaciencia. No soportaba pasar tiempo en la forja. Era un lugar asfixiante para ella. Espacios pequeños y altas temperaturas no eran buenos amigos de Venusmon.

-Siento enormemente no haber podido cumplir la promesa que te hice, Venusmon. No me dio tiempo a terminar tu sorpresa para la fecha señalada, mas ha quedado espléndida.-

En cuanto dijo eso, Venusmon supo cual era su sorpresa. Otra joya.

Venusmon nunca había sido muy vanidosa en ese sentido, y antes de casarse con Vulcanusmon no llevaba casi ninguna joya; sin embargo, la gran calidad y belleza de las de su marido, la había hecho cambiar de opinión. El gran joyero de la diosa contaba con ya con unas cincuenta piezas –cincuenta y uno, contando su sorpresa- entra los que había pendientes, collares, pulseras y anillos, todos diferentes y únicos.

Vulcanusmon se arrodilló ante su amada y la tomó la mano. Con un sutil gesto, la colocó un precioso añillo. Era de oro exquisitamente tallado, con un gran diamante perfectamente colocado en el centro.

Venusmon contempló su regalo, complacida. Elevó la mano, para mirarlo mejor. A pesar de lo grande que era, era muy liviano. Vio su cara reflejada en el propio diamante.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Vulcanusmon.

-¿Cómo no me iba a gustar? Es una obra extraordinaria. Cada día te superas más, cariño.-

Con el esplendido regalo que la había hecho, a Venusmon no le importó llamarle por un vez cariño, un término que no solía utilizar para aludir a Vulcanusmon.

Se acercó a él, y acarició levemente la cúpula que envolvía la cara de su marido. Cuando este hizo un intento por abrazarla, se resistió. Mas no pudo con sus ocho brazos.

Vulcanusmon la apretó fuertemente contra él.

-Sólo por esto merece la pena pasar tanto tiempo en la forja.- dijo tiernamente.

A Venusmon la pareció apreciar una leve sonrisa en el rostro inflexible de su marido. No pudo evitar sonreír ella también. La gustaba que las personas se sintieran amadas, era la diosa del amor, era inevitable.

Por fin Vulcanusmon se dispuso a soltarla.

-Cómo se lo poco que te gusta estar en este lugar, creo que deberías marcharte ya.-

-Te lo agradezco enormemente.-

-No creo que vuelva hasta mañana por la tarde. Me pondré a trabajar en las armas que quiere Mercurymon.-

-¿Pero es que quieres hacerlas?- preguntó, extrañada.

-No me hace mucha ilusión, la verdad, pero tarde o temprano me tocará hacerlas, así que mejor estar bien preparado.-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo. Sera mejor que me vaya. No te entretengo más.-

Tras estas últimas palabras, Venusmon se marchó. No tenía ninguna intención de permanecer allí más tiempo.

Llegó a su isla, aproximadamente, una hora más tarde de abandonar la forja. Contemplar su morada de noche, iluminada por aquella nostálgica luna llena, era todo un espectáculo.

Entro y se puso cómoda. Había sido un día largo y tedioso. Se asomó por la terraza y contempló el paisaje: el mar, ahora de color azul oscuro, azul noche, bañado por la luz de la luna llena... Y ella estaba allí sola, sin nadie que pudiera acompañarla en este momento tan romántico...

Oyó pasos. Se acercaban a ella paulatinamente.

Hizo como que no los oía. Haciéndose la distraída, siguió contemplando el mar.

De repente, unos robustos brazos la abrazaron.

-No te esperaba.- dijo Venusmon.

-No tenías por qué esperarme.- contestó.

-Sabía que sólo podías ser tú. Quién si no se presentaría ante mí, a altas horas de la noche, exponiéndose a toparse con mi marido.-

-Touché.-

-Marsmon, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

-Lo sabes perfectamente.-

-No juegues conmigo.-

-Esto no es un juego. Vulcanusmon no vendrá hasta mañana por la mañana, ¿verdad?-

-En efecto.- respondió Venusmon.

A Marsmon le encantaba sentirse siempre un paso por delante de Venusmon, y a ella siempre la ha gustado complacerle. Cuando se encontraban, la diosa se comportaba de manera ingenua e inocente -cualidades que ella no poseía- para hacerle sentir a Marsmon imponente, importante, orgulloso... Al olímpico le encantaba ser el centro de atención de Venusmon, aunque ella también tenía a otros a los que observar.

-Hace una noche espléndida, ¿no crees?-

-Era justo en lo que estaba pensando...-

Giró la cabeza y la apoyó en su robusto hombro.

Al igual que Apollomon, Marsmon era un digimon fuerte y musculoso, y eso era una de las cosas que atraían a Venusmon.

-¿Podré pasar esta noche contigo?- preguntó Marsmon. Su tono de voz, firme, potente, había cambiado. Se le notaba mucho más cohibido que antes.

-Esta noche sólo me apetece contemplar el mar...-

Al oír esto, Marsmon la soltó bruscamente y se alejó de ella en dirección a la salida.

-Sin embargo...- añadió Venusmon.- Puedes quedarte.-

Se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de Marsmon.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Extendió su mano hacia la de la diosa. Esta reusó momentáneamente. Con la otra mano se retiró el anillo que Vulcanusmon la había dado y lo guardó entre las telas de su túnica. Entonces le dejó que le cogiera la mano.

-Odio que tengamos que mantener esto en secreto.- dijo Marsmon.

-Pero así tiene que ser.- respondió la diosa. –No podemos permitir que mi marido se entere.-

Marido... Esas palabras enfriaron el ambiente.

La verdad era que todo el mundo, salvo Vulcanusmon, sabía que en el matrimonio de Venusmon no había amor, y se basaba en mentiras. A ella no la gustaba sentirse atada, y por eso se buscaba sus aventuras. Mas siempre amaba a sus amantes.

Eso si, todos ellos pensaban que eran los únicos. Y Marsmon no era una excepción. La gustaba el carácter rudo, potente y orgulloso de Marsmon, y los excesos que cometía. Sin embargo, no se lo iba a poner fácil.

-Quizás sería hora de entrar. Empieza a hacer frío aquí.- dijo Marsmon.

-No.- negó rotundamente la diosa.- Pienso quedarme aquí toda la noche. Hace una noche perfecta.

Escusas, escusas y más escusas. Venusmon buscaba en sus aventuras seriedad.

A Marsmon no le sentó nada bien esa respuesta.

-Me voy.- dijo tratando de recuperar el control.- Mañana tenemos el gan acontecimiento.-

-Es verdad. No me acordaba. Mucha suerte.-

Marsmon se fue alejando paulatinamente de Venusmon. Esta le lanzó un dulce beso. Este se fundió con la noche, dejando a Venusmon sóla en su morada.

**Nota:**

Que duro es el amor. Sí, Marsmon y Venusmon también tienen una relación sentimental... y el pobre Vulcanusmon haciendola joyas día y noche...

**PD: **En el siguiente capítulo... ¿conseguirán los olímpicos secuestrar a Ophanimon?

**PD2: **Por favor, tengas o no una cuenta, si te gusta la historia, deja una Breve review. Te lo agradeceré inmensamente.


	9. Cap 8: Incursión en el Castillo

Por fin, el capítulo de la lucha contra Ophanimon. ¿Qué tal les irá a los olímpicos esta vez?

**Capítulo 8: Incursión en el Castillo **

Hoy era el gran día. Los cuatro olímpicos se encontraban ya frente al Castillo de Ophanimon. Apenas acababa de amanecer, pero un resplandeciente sol lucía sobre aquella maravillosa construcción. Comparada con las viviendas de los dioses, esta era de tamaño reducido, más ancha que larga, llena de torres cilíndricas que salían desde todas las direcciones, intentando alcanzar, sin éxito el cielo. Rodeada de un gran prado, sembrado de flores, era un paraíso terrenal.

Con Mercurymon avanzando en cabeza, pasaron a la acción. Derribaron la puerta de un único golpe y pasaron a un amplio recibidor. No parecía que hubiera nadie más en aquel lugar.

Avanzaron hacia las escaleras que se cruzaban dando paso a las diferentes estancias. Sólo se oían sus pasos, pero pronto se rompió la calma.

Desde el techo descendieron majestuosamente varias D'Arcmons, mientras que un par de Gatomons bajaban sigilosamente las escaleras.

Mercurymon hizo una seña al resto de los olímpicos para que entraran en combate.

Las D'arcmons blandían sus espadas contra Mercurymon y Minervamon, quienes se defendían hábilmente, esquivando sus golpe, y respondiendo con estocadas, aunque no letales.

Por detrás, los Gatomons se dirigieron a atacar a Mercurymon y Minervamon, quienes no se habían percatado de su presencia. Marsmon dio una voltereta en el aire, y encendiendo sus puños, golpeó a sus enemigos, salvando a sus compañeros de aquel ataque traicionero.

Apollomon remató a los Gatomons que yacían rendidos en el suelo, y acto seguido, fue a ayudar al resto de Olímpicos con las D'arcmon.

A pesar de estar sólo en el nivel campeón, estas bestias aladas eran buenas combatientes. Esquivaban los golpes con maestría, y, cunaod se veían en peligro, alzaban el vuelo hasta donde no podían alcanzarlas.

Las D'arcmon se refugiaron tras una estantería, una de aquellas muchas que contenían un gran número de libros sobre el Mundo Digital; pertenecientes a la colección especial de su Ama Ophanimon.

Los olímpicos decidieron refugiarse también bajo otra estantería.

-Esto es imposible.- dijo Mercurymon- Hace unos días me aseguré personalmente de que no tenían protección. Sin embargo, hoy parece que han tomado medidas de seguridad extra.-

-¿Seguro que te aseguraste bien?- preguntó Marsmon. Seguía dudando de la capacidad de liderazgo de Mercurymon.

Tenía un plan para acabar con las D'arcmon, pero no quería revelarselo. Por lo menos aún no.

-Estoy seguro de que sí. No mandé a ninguno de mis subordinados.- respondió Mercurymon.

-Esto solo puede significar una cosa. Hay un topo.- contestó Minervamon.

Todos miraron extrañados a la olímpica. Su respuesta tenía bastante sentido, y a ninguno de ellos se les había pasado por la cabeza.

Minervamon se sintió satisfecha. No solían tomarla en cuenta, a excepción del campo de batalla.

-Pero ¿quién?- preguntó Apollomon. Él siempre había confiado en sus compañeros. No podía creer, o por lo menos no quería creer, lo que acababa de oir.

-No tenemos tiempo de planteárnoslo. Estamos en medio de una gran batalla.- respondió Marsmon.

Se oyó un agudo chirrido que resonó por toda la estancia. Sus enemigas estaban arrastrando algo por la alfombra que cubría el suelo de madera del recibidor.

Apollomon se asomó. Las D'arcmon había formado una improvisada muralla con las estanterías sobrantes. Sólo había un pequeño agujero por la parte superior.

-Han tomado una formación defensiva. Saben que no pueden vencernos directamente. Tratan de desgastarnos para que otros nos rematen.- informó Apollomon.

Mercurymon estaba bloqueado. Tenía ya en emnte cómo vencer a Ophanimon, pero no se había planteado el resto de peligros que podían acechar en el castillo.

Minervamo, harta de espera, pegó un tremendo salto, posicionándose encima de la estantería que los protegía. Dio otro salto hasta llegar otra de las estanterías. Lanzó su tremenda espada hacia el interior de la muralla enemiga. Se oyó un quejido de dolor. Al rato, termino por extinguirse: había matado a una D'arcmon.

Sus enemigas, furiosas, la lanzaron sus espadas y sus báculos, provocando una lluvía de armas, que Minervamon consiguió esquivar con mucha dificuldad.

Ese acto había condenado a las D'arcmon. Desarmadas, y sin posibilidad de recuperar sus útiles de batalla, solo las quedaba esperar hasta su trágico final.

El resto de olímpicos salieron de su escondrijo y contemplaron a su compañera. A pesar de su apariencia infantil, Minervamon era muy astuta.

Se acercaron a sus enemigas, quienes trataron de escapar, en un intento desesperado por vivir. Fue en vano. El cuchillo de Mercurymon las derribó a todas de un único golpe.

Marsmon, inmóvil, seguía dando vueltas a la genial maniobra que había ejecutado Minervamon. Su plan era muy distinto. Consistía en rodear la estantería de las D'arcmon, forzarlas a alzar el vuelo, y jugar al tiro al plato entre él mismo y Apollomon, con sus dardos de fuego. Sin embargo, con la muralla que ellas habían formado, se anulaba casi por completo. Gracias a Minervamon, habían ganado la batalla.

Ascendieron por las escaleras principales a otra pequeña sala. Esta, era más larga que ancha, y también estaba repleta de estanterías a sus extremos.

De repente, las estanterías se derrumbaron, y los dioses quedaron atrapados entre un alud de libros.

Los olímpicos se fueron liberando paulatinamente, hasta que consiguieron levantar la estantería que los inmovilizaba y ponerse de pie.

Cuando alzaran la vista, ya estaban rodeados. Un numeroso grupo de Swanmon les miraba de forma desafiante.

Agitaron todas al unísono sus alas, creando un potente torbellino dirigido al centro del círculo, dónde se encontraban los olímpicos, pero lograron apartarse a tiempo.

Marsmon y Apollomon embistieron a dos de las aves, rompiendo el círculo y haciendo que sus enemigos se dispersasen. Comenzaron a lanzar plumas que disminuyeron la visibilidad del campo de batalla. Apollomon concentró su energía y generó una gran llamarada, que incendió las plumas, reduciéndolas a cenizas.

Las Swanmon no sabían que hacer. Marsmon comenzó a dar puñetazos con su puño encendido, mientras Mercurymon clavaba su cuchillo de cazador sobre el largo cuello de los cisnes contra los que combatían.

Minervamon se quedó fija, en el centro de la estancia, sin hacer nada. Alguien les estaba observando, de eso estaba convencida.

En lo que el resto de olímpicos acababan con las Swanmons, ella se adelantó. Esquivó a todos con un gran salto, y recorrió todo el pasillo, hasta llegar a la siguiente sala.

Para su sorpresa, no estaba vacía. Su posible enemigo estaba completamente a la vista. Un gran digimon blanco yacía en el suelo. Minervamon se acercó más. El digimon desconocido parecía estar dormido.

La olímpica levanto su espada para segar la vida de aquel enigmático digimon. De repente, el digimon despertó de su letargo. Era una Nefertimon. El rostro inexpresivo de su máscara la miraba de manera fría y llena de discordia, con un semblante serio y oscuro.

Por primera vez, la diosa se asustó. Dejo caer su arma al suelo. Nefertimon aprovechó este descuido, y le lanzó un rayo rojo desde sus ojos a Minervamon. Nefertimon aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para lanzarle un rayo rojo desde sus ojos.

Minervamon, aún sobrecogida, no logró apartarse a tiempo y sufrió el ataque de la esfinge.

Nefertimon se incorporó, y, agarrando con la boca la espada de Minervamon, y la lanzó por la única ventana de aquella sala. La diosa hizo un intento para cogerla, pero no llegó a tiempo.

El resto de olímpicos, que ya había acabado con las Swanmons, llegaron para ayudarla.

Nefertimon comenzó a lazar sus Piedras Rosetas, extrañas rocas con inscripciones arcaicas que sólo la esfinge conocía. No era un ataque muy poderoso, sin embargo, dificultaba el avance de los olímpicos.

Marsmon iba destrozando las rocas en cuanto se acercaban a ellos. Apollomon, intentó acercarse a Nefertimon, pero cuando se encontraba a un palmo de ella, esta le fulminó con el mismo rayo que había usado anteriormente con Minervamon. Mercurymon, comenzó a moverse frenéticamente por toda la sala. Había perdido la práctica de ir a tales velocidades, hacía mucho tiempo que no combatía, sin embargo, aunque permanecían todavía ocultas, seguía conservando sus facultades.

Nefertimon no conseguía acertar en el olímpico con ninguno de sus ataques, y se sintió frustrada. Iba a proteger a su Señora Ophanimon costase lo que costase.

Minervamon seguía sumida en sus profundos pensamientos. Aunque había perdido su arma, aún podía combatir. Sin embargo, el carácter enigmático de aquella bestia la asustaba. Pero la habían enseñado a enfrentarse a sus miedos, así que debía hacerlo.

Mientras la esfinge se encontraba distraída entreteniendo al resto, Minervamon se acercó por la espalda, y la asestó un tremendo cabezazo. La esfinge, intentó darla con su cola, pero Minervamon la esquivó con un salto. Nefertimon se quedó mirándola fijamente de nuevo. Minervamon evitó mirarla directamente, cubriéndose la cara con su escudo.

La bestia, decidida a acabar con esto, la volvió a lanzar un rayo, que rebotó en el escudo, impactando en su propio cuerpo, y dejándola al borde de la muerte. Sin quererlo, había causado su propia derrota.

-Basta.- gritó una voz desde la sala contigua.

Los olímpicos, extrañados, miraron hacia la nueva figura que entraba en la sala. Ophanimon, por fin, se había dignado a aparecer.

Hacía ya bastante tiempo desde el último encuentro con Ophanimon. Seguía presentando aquel aspecto, impecable, casi perfecto. Su estatura, alrededor del metro setenta, era algo más baja que los olímpicos, a excepción de Minervamon. Su cuerpo, voluptuoso, y en cierto modo, sensual, estaba recubierto por una ceñida armadura de tonos azules y verdes. El casco que cubría casi por completo su rostro, compartía el mismo diseño. Estaba adornado por relieves de animales. Un carnero, un león y un águila. Por sus ranuras, dejaba caer su pelo rubio, recogido en dos sencillas coletas; y una mata de cabellos pelirrojos, pertenecientes a su casto. Portaba una lanza, o mejor dicho, su jabalina; y un escudo, el cual, presentaba un gran relieve amarillo, en el que se observaba claramente un unicornio.

Caminó hacia ellos, hasta estar frente a frente con Mercurymon. Sabía que era el cabecilla del grupo.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo en mi castillo y por qué estáis matando a mis tropas?- preguntó Ophanimon.

-Lo sabes perfectamente.- respondió Mercurymon.

Sin embargo, Ophanimon no sabía muy bien qué hacían allí. Tras la reunión de los Tres Grandes Ángeles, Ophanimon había reforzado la seguridad, aunque no había servido de mucho; pero no tenía nada claro sus intenciones. Quizás querrían matarla.

Marsmon se acercó a ella, con aire amenazante. Necesitaba imponerse. Deseaba ser el protagonista por un momento, ya que no había hecho aún nada de valor, nada digno de ser nombrado, durante la batalla.

Pensó en las palabras adecuadas, pero las musas hoy no acudían a él. Así que, decidió empezar la pelea. Alzó el brazo y su puño se encendió. Fue directo hacia Ophanimon, pero ella lo paró con su escudo. Se daba por comenzado el combate.

Minervamon se acercó a Mercurymon mientras Apollomon y Marsmon combatían con Ophanimon.

-Mercurymon, necesito mi espada.-

-¿Y qué quieres que yo le haga?- preguntó el olímpico.

-Baja a por ella. Eres el más rápido, puedes cogerla y subir en un periquete.-

Minervamon se quedó mirándole, en espera de una respuesta. Si se enfadaba, las consecuencias podrían ser terribles. Así que, optó por hacer lo que la diosa le pedía.

Mercurymon salió disparado por la ventana, y fue torre abajo. Allí, entre las miles de flores que rodeaban el Castillo de Ophanimon, se encontraba la espada de su compañera. La cogió. Pesaba bastante, muchísimo comparada con su cuchillo. Se preguntó cómo podía Minervamon sostenerla y aun así, ser ágil durante el combate.

La respuesta era evidente: mucho entrenamiento. Sin duda, Minervamon era la única que se mantenía en la misma forma, o incluso en mejor forma después de tantos años. Era dato conocido que, durante su tiempo libre, se sometía a entrenamientos intensivos con sus súbditos.

Mercurymon ascendió hasta la sala dónde se libraba la batalla con la espada de Minervamon en mano.

Se la lanzó de forma tosca a la diosa. Miró a su alrededor. Sólo quedaban él y Minervamon, junto con Ophanimon de pie.

Lo que había sucedido en ausencia de Mercurymon fue muy confuso.

Minervamon, esperaba tranquilamente sentada en una esquina de la sala, esperando al olímpico. Se limitaba a contemplar el combate. En un momento, pensó, que ni siquiera iba a necesitar usar la espada. Pero se equivocaba.

Mientras tanto, Apollomon y Marsmon habían acorralado a Ophanimon. Ella se dedicaba a sostener los golpes de Marsmon son su escudo, mientras combatía con su jabalina con Apollomon. Los olímpicos se confiaron y Ophanimon sacó su arma secreta. En un descuido de Marsmon, Ophanimon le apuntó son su jabalina, y un potente rayo le dejó K.O. Su Jabalina del Edén era un arma muy poderosa. Apollomon fue a atender a su compañero caído. Sólo estaba inconsciente. Entoncés, unos cristales de energía le dieron de lleno, y el también cayó rendido.

-Los Cristales de Sephirot siempre dan buenos resultados, ¿no crees?- dijo Ophanimon a Minervamon.

Esta la ignoró por completo, aburrida. Se notaba mucho la falta de práctica en el combate de Apollomon y Marsmon. En el pasado, la hubieran podido derrotar enseguida. Por lo menos, habían desgastado a Ophanimon. Pero, al final, lo iba a tener que hacer todo ella.

Ahí fue cuando Mercurymon llegó, y se reanudó el combate.

Minervamon se abalanzó sobre ella, clavando su espada en su escudo. Mercurymon, cayó en picado sobre el ángel, clavando su cuchillo en su casco: la armadura de Ophanimon era muy resistente.

Cuando Mercurymon recuperó su cuchillo, Ophanimon golpeó a Mercurymon con su jabalina, y salió disparado hacia un extremo de la sala. Intentó hacer lo mismo con Minervamon, pero esta esquivaba todos los golpes con improvisadas posturas, mientras intentaba desencajar su espada del relieve del unicornio.

Mercurymon volvió a intentarlo de nuevo, pero en el momento de aterrizar, Ophanimon usó su Jabalina del Edén, y un rayo estampó a Mercurymon contra el techo. La caída fue brutal, y se quedó tendido durante un rato en el suelo, antes de poder levantarse.

Mientras tanto, Minervamon trataba de arrancar la espada del escudo de Ophanimon. Ya la faltaba poco, pero el ángel se lo ponía difícil. Ophanimon zarandeaba el escudo mientras la apuntaba con su lanza, dispuesta a lanzar otro rayo como el que había usado con Mercurymon.

Cuando por fin pudo sacar su espada,Ophanimon la derribó con su lanza, y salió disparada por los aires.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Ophanimon?- dijo Minervamon, en tono amenazante, mientras se leantaba.- Mi Olympia no me ha fallado nunca, y esta vez tampoco.

Olympia, el nombre de la espada de Minervamon. Muy pocos lo conocían, y, los que lo sabían, lo olvidaban fácilmente.

Agitó horizontalmente a su Olympia, creando un tornado que abarcó el centro de la sala. Fue directo hacia Ophanimon.

Ophanimon, atrapada en el huracán, lanzó de nuevo sus Cristales de Sephirot, consiguiendo, misteriosamente, romper el tornado, y liberar al ángel.

Miervamon clavó su espada en el suelo de la habitación. Un temblor súbito hizo temblar toda la estancia. Ophanimon se vio obligada a arrodillarse. Entonces la diosa se abalanzó sobre ella, con su espada en mano, dispuesta a asestarla el golpe final.

Ophanimon trató de protegerse con su escudo. Su Olympia chocó conta el escudo del ángel.

Mercurymon, con sus últimas fuerzas, se incorporó y lanzó su cuchillo. El impacto fue certero. Ophanimon, cayó rendida al suelo. Estaba inconsciente.

Minervamon ayudó a Mercurymon a incorporarse. Juntos, despertaron a Marsmon y a Apollomon. Juntos, levantaron a Ophanimon, y la sacaron del castillo.

Nefertimon, despertó de su letargo, y observo como se llevaban a su ama. Deprimida, por no haber podido cumplir su propósito, se sumió en una profunda tristeza. Pero sus sentimientos negativos no iban a permitirla quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Se levantó, se sacudió el polvo se curó un poco sus heridas. Puede que los olímpicos hubieran logrado su primer objetivo, puede que hayan logrado vencer a Ophanimon, puede que Nefertimon no supiera a dónde la iban a llevar, pero no se iban a salir con la suya.

Extendió sus grandes alas blancas y alzó el vuelo, rumbo al Norte. Atravesó el territorio que abarcaba el Castillo de Ophanimon al atardecer. A esas horas, el prado se iluminaba, llenando de reflejos el viejo palacio, y corría una suave brisa que arrancaba tiernamente los pétalos de las flores que rodeaban el lugar.

Ese paisaje la fascinaba, mas no tenía tiempo para detenerse.

Iba a avisar a la única persona que podía ayudarla: Seraphimon.

**Nota:**

Al final lo lograron, aunque con mucho esfuerzo. Estaban, salvo Minervamon, un poco desentrenados. Siento la tardanza, pero me costó bastante escribirlo. Eso sí, es el más largo que llevo hasta ahora. Los capítulos, ya están comenzando a agranderse hasta una extensión aceptable.

Por favor, dejen una review. Todas, buenas o malas, serán agradecidas.


	10. Cap 9: Ojo por Ojo

Sintiendo muchísimo la demora, aquí el capítulo 9:

**Capítulo 9: Ojo por Ojo**

La mañana de Seraphimon no había transcurrido satisfactoriamente.

Nada más levantarse, Sorcerymon había ido a buscarle a sus dependencias. Primero, le esperaban unos cuantos juicios pendientes. No es que fueran de vital importancia, pero a Sorcerymon, que era un digimon muy responsable y eficiente, no le gustaba retrasar las cosas. Había adelantado la fecha, de dentro de dos días a esa misma mañana.

Sin embargo, Sorcerymon estaba algo raro aquellos días. Desde que había adelantado la fecha, se comportaba de manera extraña. Seraphimon notaba que le ocultaba algo. Se lo había preguntado en múltiples ocasiones, pero nunca le había dado una respuesta clara. Así que Seraphimon pensó que quizás serían asuntos personales que no eran de su incumbencia, por lo que dejó de insistir.

Zanjado el tema de los juicios, se fue a su despecho, a avanzar algo de papeleo, ordenar documentos, y esas cosas que solía hacer habitualmente. Después, se tomaría una breve pausa, y se iría a ver a su querida Ophanimon.

Sin embargo, algo alteró su rutina particular. Sorcerymon, entró en la estancia, todo agobiado, y dijo:

-Seraphimon, el rey Kingchessmon desea verle.-

-Dile que estoy ocupado.- respondió Seraphimon con frialdad. La relación con el anciano rey del Reino de Chess era algo tensa en aquellos momentos.

-No le puedo decir eso. La reunión estaba acordada desde hacía ya varios días.- contestó Sorcerymon.

-¿Con que era eso lo que me ocultabas, Sorcerymon? Sabías que no podías rechazar la reunión, pero tampoco podrías decírmelo, ¿verdad?- dijo Seraphimon mientras se incorporaba. Con sus manos, agarró fuertemente el escritorio. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

-Es cierto.- respondió Sorcerymon con cierta indiferencia, recuperando la calma.- ¿Le hago pasar?-

-Espera unos instantes, a que me calme. Esta noticia me ha... "sorprendido". Sí, sorprendido. Creo que es el término más adecuado.-

-Espero que también utilice eufemismos durante la reunión. Al solicitarla, Kingchessmon parecía, malhumorado.-

-¿Es que ha estado algún día de buen humor?-

-Sabes perfectamente que sí.-

-Retírate, Sorcerymon. Dile que entre, pero adviértele que no dispongo de mucho tiempo.-

-Eso haré.- contestó Sorcerymon mientras abandonaba la estancia.

Minutos más tarde, Kingchessmon entraba en su despacho. Era un digimon de baja estatura, y algo rechoncho. Su cuerpo de juguete, estaba cubierto por una armadura de metal blanco, y sobre él se postraban una gran cantidad de medallas, por méritos personales. A Kingchessmon le encantaba contar cómo había ganado dichas medallas, pero eso era otra historia. Su cabeza, redonda, lucía una gran corona, símbolo de su reinado. Sus ojos estaban recubiertos por un revestimiento dorado, que formaba parte de su armadura. Por debajo de él, un gran bigote asomaba. Llevaba una gran capa azul, y un bastón de metal. A Seraphimon, a pesar de conocer la edad de Kingchessmon, siempre que le veía, presentaba un aspecto, algo infantil, que contrastaba con su personalidad seria. En secreto, le gustaba mortificar a Kingchessmon, hablando de su capa de superhéroe, su bastón de juguete, y su bigote de niño mayor.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. Antes, Seraphimon había sido objeto de adoración de Kingchessmon; ahora, en cambio, su enemistad no podía ser mayor.

-Buenos días.- fue lo primero que le dijo Kingchessmon al entrar.

-Buenos días.- le respondió Seraphimon de mala gana. - ¿A qué se debe esta visita?-

-Deberías saber por qué estoy aquí.- contestó el rey.

-"A partir de aquí comenzará su reprimenda"- pensó Seraphimon.

El ángel supuso que le iba a contar el mismo rollo de siempre... "Que si su hija seguía aun desaparecida, que estaba muy preocupado, que había sido todo culpa suya y que no se lo perdonaría nunca." Eso mismo, con alguna variante. Entonces, el contestaría, "Yo también lo siento mucho, pero sabes que no ha sido por mi culpa. Yo también estoy preocupado por ella, pero seguro que está bien. Sabe defenderse sola perfectísimamente." Y tras un gran silencio incomodo, el rey de Chess se marcharía por dónde había venido.

No era la primera vez que tenían esa charla. Y cada se le hacía más duro soportarla.

Esta vez, incluso se había hecho ilusiones de que por una vez, no hablaran de ella. Pero no iba a ser así.

-Ya lleva un mes desaparecida.- comenzó a decir Kingchessmon. Cuando hablaba de su hija, su voz tornaba débil, y su cara, ponía una expresión de profunda tristeza.

-Lo sé.- se limitó a decir Seraphimon.

-Aún no tenemos indicios de hacía a dónde ha ido, ni conocemos su posición actual. Mando todos los días patrullas, con miles de mis hombres en su busca, pero nunca hemos obtenido resultados.-

-No es buena idea. No te digo que dejes de mandar hombres, pero si reducir el número de soldados y la frecuencia de las búsquedas. Estas dejando desprotegido tu reino.-

-¿Crees que no lo sé?- gritó Kingchessmon. – Nunca había hecho una locura así, pero... sólo quiero que vuelva.-

-Te comprendo...- dijo Seraphimon, intentando calmarme.

-Antes de irme, te haré una advertencia.- dijo Kingchessmon seriamente.- Volverá a ti, lo sabes. Vendrá a verte. No será hoy, ni mañana, pero vendrá. Y cómo la digas o la hagas algo que la aleje... Lo pagarás...-

Con esta última amenaza, Kingchessmon abandonó el Castillo de Seraphimon.

Seraphimon se quedó reflexionando sobre la advertencia de Kingchessmon.

-"¿Si no ha venido a verme antes, por qué lo iba a hacer más adelante?"- se preguntaba el ángel. – "No tiene sentido"-

Sin embargo, en el fondo se corazón, sabía que en algún momento se volverían a ver las caras, él y su antigua amada.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Sorcerymon llamó a la puerta y entró en el despacho de Seraphimon.

-Seraphimon, tiene visita. Nefertimon, ama de llaves de Ophanimon, ha venido a verle.-

-"Será que Ophanimon no puede ir a verme hoy."- pensó Seraphimon.

-Dice que es urgente.-

-Hazla pasar.-

Nefertimon pasó como pudo al despacho de Seraphimon. El vuelo desde el castillo de Ophanimon la había agotado.

Hizo una leve reverencia, como símbolo de respeto, y a continuación, se tumbó. Seraphimon no lo comprendía del todo, pero esperó a que Nefertimon se excusase.

-Han... han... han secuestrado a la señora Ophanimon.- dijo, exhausta. Y se derrumbó.

Seraphimon llamó a Sorcerymon, y juntos la espabilaron. Tras curarla las heridas, Nefermitimon volvió a hablar.

-Tras la reunión, Ophanimon mandó reforzar la defensa. No mucho, para que los olímpicos no se alarmaran, pero sí lo imprescindible. A la maña siguiente, al alba, aparecieron. Las defensas hicieron su trabajo, pero sólo lograron entretenerles. Entonces fue mi turno. Me enfrenté a Minervamon, pero caí malherida. Ophanimon comenzó su combate. Derrotó a algunos, pero no pudo con Minervamon...-

-¿A dónde se la llevaron?- preguntó alarmado Seraphimon.

-No lo sé. Encuéntrala, sálvala.- dijo cuando volvió a caer rendida.

Sorcerymon y Seraphimon se quedaron observándola unos instantes.

-Se recuperará.- aseguró Sorcerymon.

-Sorcerymon, cuida de ella. Voy a salir.-

-¿Va a informar a Cherubimon del secuestro de Ophanimon?- preguntó el mago helado.

-Sí, justamente eso.- respondió el ángel.

Seraphimon salió de su despacho y cerró de un portazo.

-"Secuestrar a Ophanimon. Cómo osan. Se van a enterar esos olímpicos."- pensaba Seraphimon mientras se alejaba volando.

Sabía justamente lo que hacer. A pesar de ser un ángel de la justicia, su carácter regio, incluso frío en algunos momentos, le hacía tomar muy en cuenta la venganza como solución a ciertos problemas. Y era justo lo que iba a hacer.

Llegó al límite del océano. Se adentró más, sobrevolando el oscuro pero tranquilo mar.

Bordeó Island Zone, ya estaba cerca.

El agua cambió de tono, tornando cristalina, trasparente. Pudo apreciar allí su destino.

Concentró toda su energía en la palma de sus manos, y lanzó un potentísimo ataque, que impactó contra el inmenso océano. Las aguas se separaron y le permitieron descender.

Cuando aterrizó en el suelo marino, una figura femenina le estaba esperando. Era Ancientmermaimon.

-Sólo alguien con tanto poder como tú puede levantar los mares momentáneamente, Seraphimon.- dijo la sirena. Parecía sorprendida.

-El tiempo justo.-

-¿El tiempo justo para qué? ¿A qué has venido?-

-Tengo un asunto de gran importancia que tratar contigo.-

-Podías haber ordenado a un mensajero que me trajera a tu palacio.-

-Era urgente, y quería tratarlo contigo en persona.-

-Entiendo...- se limitó a decir Ancientmermaimon. Sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo. – Acompañamé hacia mi morada, por favor.-

-No me parece una buena idea...- dijo Seraphimon lentamente, mientras adoptaba posición de combate.

Lanzó a la sirena siete orbes dorados, que esquivó con dificultad.

El ángel se lanzó contra ella, y esta le lanzó su tridente para evitar la embestida. Seraphimon agarró el arma y la partió en dos. Lo dejó al suelo.

El ángel se aproximó. Intentó agarrarla. Está se resistió. Notó frio tacto de los guantes de Seraphimon... Sabía que estaba perdida. No podía ganarle sin su tridente cuerpo a cuerpo. Si convocaba a las aguas, sólo podría entretener a Seraphimon, quien las volvería a separar, y, frustrado, iría con más rabia y más fuerza a por ella.

Sólo podía limitarse a ganar tiempo para que alguien del Valle de las Sirenas pidiera refuerzos.

Le dio un coletazo, que dejó desorientado a Seraphimon. Aprovechó para intentar escapar...

Se dirigió hacia las masas de agua que permanecían aún levantadas, hasta que Seraphimon cumpliera su cometido. No miró atrás, a pesar de que sabía que su enemigo estaba allí, y no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados...

Ya casi estaba. Unos pasos más, y podría escapar, temporalmente, o por lo menos pedir ayuda para refrenar a aquel extraño ser que gobernaba con mano de hierro el Mundo Digital.

La verdad es que Ancientmermaimon apenas conocía a Seraphimon. Habían coincidido en algunas reuniones que se realizaban een su castillo, para tratar asuntos de gran relevancia para el Mundo Digital en general, pero no habían intercambiado nada más que un par de cordiales palabras.

Sin embargo, entendía completamente lo que ocurría: el plan de secuestrar a Ophanimon había sido un éxito, y Seraphimon buscaba alguna forma de rescatar a su amada. Secuestrarla y pedirle a Neptunemon un intercambió era buena idea, pensaba la sirena, aunque a ella la perjudicara.

Sufrió un doloroso impacto en su espalda y se desplomó. El Siete Cielos de Seraphimon la había derribado en un golpe certero.

Seraphimon se acercó a la sirena, inconsciente, y la cargo sobre sus hombros. Alzó el vuelo mientras las aguas se desplomaban y volvían a su cauce original con un ruido ensordecedor.

Continuó su travesía hasta el Castillo de Cherubimon. Hacía mucho que no visitaba aquel lugar. La Rosa de las Estrellas era un lugar fascinante. Tenía un aura especial, con su cielo eternamente estrellado, que contrastaba con el suelo rosáceo y púrpura. Y en medio de aquella inmensa nada, se alzaba la enorme construcción en la que habitaba su compañero.

Llegó hasta la puerta principal y llamó. Un Goatmon le abrió. Era uno de los sirvientes de Cherubimon. Le condujeron hasta su amo. Se encontraba en las cárceles subterráneas, en las cuales se encerraba a los digimons que Seraphimon condenaba.

Cherubimon, al contemplar el cuerpo inerte, aparentemente sin vida de Ancientmermaimon, no pudo dejar escapar un grito de dolor.

-¿Pero qué has hecho?- le preguntó - ¿Por qué la has matado?-

-Tranquilo.- le dijo, depositando a la sirena en el frío suelo de piedra.- Sólo está inconsciente.-

Cherubimon se sintió más calmado.

-Han secuestrado a Ophanimon.- prosiguió Seraphimon.- Entonces, me he decidido por actuar. Me he trasladado al Valle de las Sirenas, dónde he tenido una agradable aunque infructuosa conversación con Ancientmermaimon, y al final, he tenido que traérmela a la fuerza.-

-Entiendo...- se limitó a decir Cherubimon. Nunca le habían gustado los métodos que Seraphimon solía emplear. Aunque entendía su ira, su enorme frustración por recuperar a su amada. En su situación, él no hubiera sabido que hacer. Quizás, hubiese optado por métodos más pacíficos, aunque quizás menos efectivos que aquel chantaje que iba a realizar.

-Necesitaría, que la encerraras.- dijo Seraphimon. – Preferiblemente, en un sitio, apartado, discreto. Y con máxima seguridad.-

-Podré encontrarla un lugar adecuado. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará?-

-Hasta que recuperemos a Ophanimon. Es lo justo.-

-¿Crees que volverán a atacar?- preguntó Cherubimon, aunque sabía la respuesta.

-No lo dudes. Por favor, vuelve a reforzar la seguridad de tu castillo. Es posible que intenten rescatarla.-

-Así lo haré.- respondió Cherubimon.- Siento decirte esto, pero, deberías irte. Estoy tratando ciertos asuntos de gran importancia, y necesitaría estar tranquilo.-

-No te preocupes, ahora mismo me voy. Mañana iré a verte a sta misma hora, para diseñar la estrategia que debemos adoptar.-

-De acuerdo.-

Los Goatmons acompañaron a Seraphimon hasta la salida. Después de que se hubiera marchado, regresaron, y se llevaron a Ancientmermaimon a la celda que Cherubimon les indicó.

Cuando Cherubimon estuvo seguro de que se habían hizo, hizo una seña. Dianamon salió de su escondrijo...

**Nota:**

Bueno, el final abierto de este capítulo deja las cosas muy interesantes. Además, se introducen dos personajes nuevos y se profundiza en Seraphimon. El próximo capítulo se centrará en Minervamon y otro misterioso personaje...


	11. Cap10:Un Monstruo en las Tierras Gelidas

Tras mucha demora, la cual lamento profundamente, aquí otro capítulo de los olímpios:

**Capítulo 10: Un Monstruo en las Tierras Gélidas del Norte**

Minervamon ya se encontraba en las Tierra Gélidas del Norte.

Cada dos o tres semanas tenía que realizar por obligación ese costoso viaje, hacía aquel lugar frío y casi deshabitado. Para ella era una penitencia, pero se lo debía a sus súbditos.

Un reducido grupo de los siervos de Minervamon, dirigidos por Coaltmon, habitaban el templo helado que se encontraba en la zona.

Aquel templo tan hermoso, había sido su perdición. Hacía bastante tiempo que lo poseía, y la encantaba. Hay que matizar que el templo en sí no era el problema. Más bien quien se lo había regalado, pero eso es otra historia.

El frío la congelaba su delicada piel, pero no la molestaba. La ventisca en la que se veía envuelta la limitaba la visión y enlentecía su paso.

-"Típico de esta zona".- pensaba la diosa.

La verdad era que, en las Tierras Gélidas, solía haber ventiscas con bastante frecuencia. Y todos los días nevaba.

Siguió su trayecto. Ya estaba a punto de llegar al templo. Se sintió observada. Siempre que iba a aquel lugar ocurría. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, pero nunca lograba detectar su posición. Sabía cómo camuflarse en aquel gélido paisaje. Al fin y al cabo, el territorio era suyo.

Llegó por fin a su templo. Era una enorme construcción de hielo, de fachada sencilla, pero el interior era impresionante. Una réplica exacta del que había en la Isla File.

Llamó al gran pórtico de hielo, y se abrió al instante. En cuanto estuvo en el interior, las puertas se cerraron.

La sala principal era enorme, rodeada de gélidas columnas, que sostenían el templo. Contaba con dos escaleras, a ambos lados de la estancia, que descendían a los pisos inferiores. En el centro, se alzaba una inmensa estatua a tamaño real de un digimon serpiente. Era Coaltmon.

Se acercó a la estatua, alzó su mano y tocó su hocico. La estatua se iluminó y de ella surgió un digimon. Era el mismísimo Coaltmon.

El primer fiel siervo de Minervamon, el cual custodiaba el templo desde hacía ya unos cinco años. Le gustaba usar su capacidad para transformarse en estatua para vigilar el templo sin ser descubierto.

-Buenas noches Minervamon. ¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje?- le preguntó la serpiente.

-Bien. Como siempre, me he sentido observaba.-

-¿Crees que el señor Vikemon la ha estado siguiendo otra vez?-

Vikemon. Gobernante de las Tierras Gélidas del Norte, constructor de aquel templo. Enamorado de Minervamon desde hacía algo más de cinco años, justo desde que había mandado construir el templo. Se lo entegó para cortejarla. Pero Minervamon no es de las que se enamoran, así que se había limitado a aceptar el templo.

Sin embargo, las insistencias de Vikemon eran tan continuas, y cada vez más molestas, lo que la obligaba a ir con menos frecuencia al templo.

-Supongo que sí. Sin embargo, esta vez ha sido de un modo más, agresivo. Cómo si intentara atacarme y no viera el momento adecuado. Cuando Vikemon me espía, suele tratar de camuflarse entre las grandes capas de nieve del camino, confundirse entre la ventisca, ser sigiloso, y cosas de esas. Esta vez, por el contrario, parecía que quisiera que me percatara de su presencia.-

-Es posible que no fuera él.-

-Es otra posibilidad.- respondió la diosa.- De todas formas, no me ha pasado nada malo, así que dejemos de hablar de ello.-

-Como te plazca. Tus súbditos te esperan en las salas inferiores. Están deseando verte.-

-Acompáñame abajo pues.-

Se acercaron a las escaleras que conducían hacia los pisos inferiores del templo y las descendieron.

La sala a la que llegaron era pequeña y austera, a diferencia de la principal. En ella, se encontraban miles de pequeños digimons serpientes, distribuidos irregularmente por aquel minúsculo espacio.

Al percatarse de la presencia de Minervamon, se levantaron y la miraron fijamente. Acto seguido, se apartaron y la abrieron un pequeño pasillo hasta el centro de la estancia.

El sonido de pasos en la sala superior rompió el silencio y la calma que inundaban el lugar.

-Voy a ver.- dijo Coaltmon.

La serpiente se tumbó y comenzó a reptar escaleras arriba. Su pelaje blancuzco le permitía camuflarse en aquel paisaje níveo que configuraba todo el templo.

Cuando Coaltmon observó quien era el intruso en el templo, se tranquilizó. Dejo de reptar y se mostró ante él. Indico a Minervamon que subiera.

La olímpica ascendió las escaleras despacio, con espada en mano, pendiente de cualquier peligro que pudiera acecharla.

Para su sorpresa, en la sala principal sólo estaban Coaltmon y Vikemon.

Vikemon estaba igual que la primera vez que le vio. Lo recordaba perfectamente. La primera impresión que causaba Vikemon a todos los que le contemplaban por primera vez, era que era un digimon fuerte, tosco y rudo. No era excesivamente alto, solo medía un palmo más que Minervamon, pero imponía bastante. Su gran capa de piel alba, que al igual que a Coaltmon, también le permitía camuflarse, le daba un aspecto más severo, y a veces, misterioso, incluso en algunas situaciones, espectral. Su rudimentaria ropa vikinga y sus armas, seguían siendo las mismas. No se separaba de ellas.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, Vikemon? ¿Por qué irrumpes en mi templo?- preguntó la diosa en tono inquisitivo.

-Él está aquí.-

Minervamon lanzó una mirada furtiva a Coaltmon.

-Será mejor que me vaya.- dijo la serpiente mientras descendía reptando las escaleras.

-¿A quién te refieres?-

-Al monstruo.- respondió seco y cortante.

-"Al monstruo"- pensó Minervamon. Cuando se conocieron, durante un banquete en su palacio, le había hablado de él. Recordaba perfectamente cómo Vikemon se lo había descrito:

"Es una criatura a la que yo nunca he visto en persona, pero las generaciones anteriores de gobernadores se tuvieron que enfrentar a él en alguna ocasión, a veces sin éxito alguno. Lo describen como un monstruo marino sin corazón, de tamaño colosal y de fuerza muy superior a los de otros de su especie. Se dedica a custodiar el Código Corona d estos mares, además de asesinar vilmente a todos lo que se adentren en su territorio. Acecha desde la oscuridad de sus mares, pero nunca, o casi nunca sale a tierra firme. Apenas sale a la costa, por lo que estamos a salvo."

-¿Y qué hace él fuera de sus dominios? ¿No decías qué sólo salía como mucho a la costa?-

-Siempre hay un momento en el que sale definitivamente, para enfrentarse al gobernador del lugar. Si gana, o empata, podrá vivir, pero si pierde... será su fin. Creo que esta vez me toca a mí. He venido para despedirme.-

-Espera un momento, voy contigo.-

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a arriesgar tu vida por mí? Lo siento, debo impedírtelo, esto es algo que debo hacer yo solo.-

-No intervendré en la batalla, por lo menos hasta que vaya muy mal; muy mal de que vayas a morir. Sólo voy porque tengo curiosidad sobre el "monstruo". Tanto tiempo oyendo hablar de él... Espero que cumpla mis expectativas.-

-Sé que aunque me vaya sólo, me seguirás de todas formas. Así pues, vamos. El lugar no está muy lejos de aquí. Apenas unos kilómetros al sur.-

-¿Al sur?- preguntó Minervamon.

-Sí, al sur.-

La diosa comenzó a atar cabos. La habían estado siguiendo en su durante su travesía al templo. Y no era Vikemon. ¿Podría haber sido el monstruo quien la perseguía? ¿Podría haber sido ella la causante de que él esté aquí?

Minervamon bajó a despedirse de Coaltmon y emprendieron el viaje. Había dejado de nevar, pero el nivel de nieve había subido. A Minervamon le llegaba por las rodillas, lo que le dificultaba su avance.

Vikemon la cogió, y la subió a hombros. Minervamon se resistió, pero finalmente cedió ante Vikemon: en el fondo, la estaba haciendo un favor. Eso sí, se enfadó.

-Tranquila.- le decía Vikemon.- En la costa la nieve es menos abundante.-

Pero Minervamon no le escuchaba. Seguía dándole vueltas a sus oscuros pensamientos...

Cuando llegaron, el lugar estaba desierto. Allí sólo estaban ellos, la costa, y el agua helada que la bañaba. Sin embargo, había algo misterioso en el lugar.

Observaron las enormes huellas, amorfas y difusas que se extendían sobre la nieve.

-Parece que es un bicho enorme.- dijo Minervamon al observar el tamaño de las huellas.- No sé a qué puede corresponderse...-

-Yo tampoco.- respondió Vikemon con indifencia.

Oteó el horizonte.

-Está aquí.- añadió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Simplemente lo sé.-

-"En realidad, no lo sabes"- pesó Minervamon.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Vikemon, mientras un tentáculo avanzaba desde el agua hacia ella.

La diosa desenfundó su espada y apuntó al tentáculo. Éste, como si lo viera, cambió su trayectoria y se dirigió contra Vikemon, quien le golpeó con una de sus armas. El tentáculo retrocedió inmediatamente.

Vikemon hizo ademán de tirarse al agua, pero Minervamon se lo impidió.

La extraña figura comenzó a moverse. Las aguas burbujeantes empezaron a revolverse y el mar se embraveció. Aquel ser se disponía a salir del agua y acabar con ellos. Esto podía ser el fin.

**Nota:**

Por fin apareció Vikemon. Lo estaba deseando... Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y que, si es así, dejen comentarios / reviews. En el próximo capítulo, hablaremos de nuevo de Cherubimon y Dianamon...


	12. Cap 11: Dudas y Engaños

Bueno, bueno, bueno, aquí otro capítulo de los Olímpicos: retomando la Temática de Dianamon + Cherubimon. Sin embargo comienza a haber tensiones entre ellos: ¿por qué será? Leanlo y descubranlo. PD: Abajo respondo a las preguntas del Guest/ o los guests que pusieron reviews.

**Capítulo 11: Dudas y Engaños**

Dianamon estaba algo tensa. Había ido aquella tarde al Castillo de Cherubimon para decirle, antes de que se enterara por otras fuentes, que habían secuestrado a Ophanimon. Sin embargo, cuando acababa de llegar, Seraphimon les había interrumpido.

-¿Por dónde íbamos?- preguntó Cherubimon. Sonreía, intentando ocultar la preocupación que le embargaba.

-Venía a decirte... bueno... lo que ha pasado. Pero parece que Seraphimon se me ha adelantado...-

-Entiendo... Habías venido a explicarme los detalles del secuestro de Ophanimon.-

-Sí, pero no. No conozco los detalles de la batalla, pues no participé. De esa parte, sólo sé, que entraron en el castillo, y se la llevaron de allí inconsciente.-

-Pero... ¿Sabes quiénes fueron, verdad?-

-Sí: Mercurymon, Minervamon, Marsmon y Apollomon. Pero esa información no es relevante. Supongo, que te preguntarás, dónde esta Ophanimon. Y, creo que deberías saberlo- Cherubimon la escuchaba cada vez con más entusiasmo. – Se encuentra prisionera en Hell's Field.-

-Hacía mucho que no se usaba a Hell's Field como cárcel. La verdad, era previsible. No teneis a vuestra disposición ningún otro lugar para esconderla.-

Su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa cada vez más amplia. Sin embargo, Dianamon notaba la preocupación en los ojos del ángel. Esto estaba siendo peor que en la otra guerra...

-¿Algo más?- preguntó Cherubimon, inquisitivo.

-La verdad es que no. Tendré más información dentro de unos días, en la siguiente reunión.-

-"¿Reunión?"- se preguntó Cherubimon. La respuesta era obvia. Sin embargo, se planteó descubrir más detalles.

-Dianamon, ¿dónde celebrais esas "reuniones"?- se decidió a preguntar Cherubimon.-

-En el Castillo de los Espejos. Mercurymon nos avisa personalmente a cada uno de cuando se va a celebrar cada reunión.-

Cherubimon se sobresaltó.

-Dianamon, ¿y si Mercurymon llegara ahora mismo a tu castillo, para avisarte de un cambio de fecha de la reunión? Correrías peligro.-

-No te preocupes por mí.- dijo ella, toda calmada: parecía haber meditado sobre esa posibilidad.- Lo tengo todo controlado.-

Cherubimon no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-Es muy improvable que Mercurymon cambie la fcha de la reunión, pues, en caso de que lo hiciera, molestaría de forma desmedida a Marsmon, quién trataría de sembrar discordía para tomar así el mando. Pero, en caso de que lo hiciera, siempre que voy a reunirme contigo, digo a mis siervos que me voy de caza.-

-"Caza..."- la palabra resonó en la mente de Cherubimon...-

-Dianamon.- dijo él.- La caza se prohibió después de vuestro mandato. Se que esa es una de tus "virtudes", por decirlo de algún modo, pero, si descubren que la practicas en cualquier territorio del Mundo Digital, te codenarán.-

-No en cualquier territorio.- respondió ella.

-¿Qué?-

-En el Dark Area no esta prohibido. Cherubimon, ahora me dedico a cazar digimons malignos en el Bosque Negro.-

Cherubimon se sintió momentaneamente aliviado. El Bosque Negro era una región desconocida del Dark Area, en el que todo tipo de criaturas oscuras habitan. Era un lugar peligroso. Supuso que Dianamon podría arreglarselas sóla. Supuso que llevaría cazando allí desde hace mucho tiempo.

De nuevo, se limitó a sonreir.

-Parece que lo tienes todo bien atado.- dijo, por fin.

Dianamon asintió.

-Neptunemon se va a enfadar enormemente cuando descubrá lo de su esposa.-

-Ancientmermaimon no se lo merecía, pero Ophanimon tampoco.- contestó Cherubimon, con la mirada ausente.

-Vendrá a rescatarla. Dentro de poco. Refuerza las defensas y huye del castillo. Por lo menos, hasta que la recupere. En caso contrario, correras un gran peligro: le ha costado demasiado olvidar a la primera por su castigo, a esta no la soltará tan facilmente.-

-Gracias por advertirme. No voy a refrzar la seguriad, y, es más, en caso de que viniera, supongo que, le dejaría rescatarla, aunque claro, es muy pronto para decirlo: esta lase de decisionesque se toman ahora fríamente, no se toman tan fácilmente en medio de una batalla.-

-¿Crees que Seraphimon se molestará en ir a rescatarla?-

-No dudo que lo haya pensado.-contestó Cherubimon.- Pero si Seraphimon ha decidido secuestrar primero a Ancientmermaimon, es porque, o bien no sabe dónde está, o ha pensado bien las cosas, y a su manera, ha buscado un modo más pacífico, de recuperarla.-

-¿Le dirás dónde se encuentra?-

-No de momento. Si le digo eso, sabrá que has sido tú quien me ha estado informando,y conociendole, durante cualquier batalla, se le escaparía.-

-"Y sería mí fin."- pensó Dianamon.

-Cherubimon...- dijo una vocecilla desde el pasillo. Era suave, dulce, y calmada, como si tratara de tranquilizar a quien la escuchara. Era voz de niña.

-Sistermon, pasa, tu tranquila.- dijo Cherubimon.

Ante ellos paso una figura de baja estatura. Su cara, tapada casi por completo por un extrabagante, pero divertido gorro de conejo, de facciones sonrientes y con dos grandes orejas, ocultaban sus rasgos de niña pequeña. Una cascada de pelo gris le caía en forma de media melena. Su vestimenta, clerical, a pesar de no cumplir la función de monja, era blanca y rosa, y estaba excesibamente ornamentada, utilizando cruces para este cometido.

Sistermon paso timidamente al despacho. Sujetaba fuertemente contra su pecho un libro. Dianamon buscó el título, pero no lo encontró: era un pequeño cuaderno de notas.

-Dime querida, ¿qué querías?- preguntó Cherubimon, imperturbable, nada molesto pot la interrupción.

-Se ha despertado.- dijo, seca. Parecía molesta por lo que acababa de decir.

-"¿Quién?"- se preguntó Dianamon.- "¿Ancientmermaimon, quizá? No, es poco probable."-

-Dianamon, será mejor que te vayas.- dijo Cherubimon. Su apariencia, ahora seria, y de frío semblante, la sugería abandonar el lugar.- Se acaba de despertar un preso muy conflictivo. Y voy a tener que tomar medidas.-

Dianamon notó que estaba mintiendo. Quería echarla por algún otro oscuro motivo. Un preso se había despertado, sí, pero ¿Qué preso sería tan peligroso, para comprometer su presencia?

-Si es preciso, me marcharé.- se limitó a responder la diosa.

-Gracias.-

-Dianamon, ¿eres tú?- dijo una voz femenina desde lontanaza.

Dianamon conocía a la persona que la estaba llamando. Su voz... la recordaba casi perfectamente. Llevaba años sin oirla. Comprendió entonces por qué Cherubimon quería echarla: ella estaba presa allí. Quería evitar su encuentro.

-Lo siento Dianamon.- contestó Cherubimon, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral de sus pensamientos.

-He de irme.- respondió.

-Dianamon, esperá.-

-Dime.- dijo, parandose en seco. Después de aquella revelación, no quería permanecer más allí.

-Está recluida aquí.- comenzó a decir Cherubimon.- Pero, a parte de eso, no te he mentido. Así pues ¿puedes confiar en mí?-

-Supongo que sí.- dijo Dianamon, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, no lo sabía.

Cherubimon, sabía que había fallado a Dianamon, por ocultarla eso. Pero, aun así, las palabras de Ophanimon resonaban en su cabeza: -"Puede ser su seguro"- le había dicho.

-Ahora sí que he de irme. Mis cazadoras estaran preocupadas.-

-Dianamon, ¿Cuándo volverás?- preguntó el ángel.

-No lo sé.- En aquel momento, la hubiera gustado decir nunca, pero se resistió. Pronto, se la pasaría aquel enfado. -"Se perdona, pero no se olvida"- pensó Dianamon.

Entoncés, se marchó por dónde había venido, dejándo a Cherubimon con la palabra en la boca.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Sistermon en tono tranquilizador. –Volverá.-

-Lo dudo Sistermon: lo dudo.- respondió el ángel.- Volvamos a nuestro cometido: tenemos una olímpica que calmar.-

Mientras tanto, Dianamon ya estaba en su luna, de camino a su castillo.

Desde su posición, podía divisar a dos de sus cazadoras montando guardia. Dos de sus Crescemon vigilaban su castillo eficientemente.

Al acercarse, la saludaron de manera cordial. Dianamon mantenía una gran relación con sus cazadoras: las pocas que la quedaban.

Cuando se dispuso a pasar a su morada, una de ellas la detuvo.

-Dianamon, mi señora, ha recibido visita.-

-¿De quién se trata?- preguntó la diosa. No esperaba recibir visita, y menos a aquellas horas.

De nuevo, oscuros pensamientos la embargaron. Se acordó de la conversación que tuvo con Cherubimon.

-"Quizas Mercurymon haya ido a verme en mi ausencia. Espero que se trague la escusa de la cacería."- pensó.

-No sabemos quién es. Sólo podemos decirte que es un Digimon Femenino, que desea una audiencia contigo. Espera en tu despacho.-

Dianamon se sintió frustrada por no poder evitar el verla. Dejarla pasar a su despacho en su ausencia había sido un gran error comitido por sus cazadores. Aun así, no les dijo nada. Se limitó a sonreir, y se dirigió a su despacho.

Allí, sentada en su sillón, se encontraba ella.

-Hola Dianamon.- comenzó a decir la jóven. - ¿Sabes quién soy?-

La presencia de aquella jóven la alteró por completo: se suponía que ya no existía...

**Nota:**

Ya avisé que comenzaba a haber tensiones entre estos dos personajes: lo de pertenecer a bandos contrarios les crean dudas sobre la sinceridad de cada uno. Además, Dianamon ha descubierto que Cherubimon tiene como prisionera a una olímpica: ¿quién será? Y, sobre todo... ¿quién será la misteriosa visita de Dianamon? Todo eso y mucho más en los siguientes capítulos.

PD: Muchas gracias por los comentarios, tanto aquí como en Pikaflash.

**Respuesta a las Reviews:**

Lo primero y ante todo muchas gracias por comentar. Como la/s persona/s que habéis comentado no teneis cuenta, y apareceis como guest, no se si sois una o varias personas; así pues, os agradecería que antes de poner la review, pusierais un nombre (ya que, aunque no tengais cuenta, os deja hacerlo sin problemas)

-¿Aparecerá Plutomon en la historia?

No lo sé, pero es probable. Quizás tarde en aparecer, pero supongo que aparecerá, al fin y al cabo. Eso sí: no como olímpico, por supuesto.

-¿Un cara de león con una barbie?

Jaja, me gustó lo de barbie, me hizo gracia. Sin embargo, Venusmon es mucho más que una barbie. Con Apollomon, es cierto que tiene cara de león (en la imagen de bandai algo menos, y en el Anime de Xross Wars, tenía muchísima) Pero bueno, en este fic tampoco importa el diseño de los digimons: sino la mitología.

-Que Vulcanusmon les corte la cabeza:

Aunque la infidelidad sea un tema complicado, recuerdo: "a Venusmon la obligaron a casarse con Vulcanusmon, y si casarse con él no ha sido realmente decisión suya, no tendría por qué guardarle fidelidad. Además, por mucho que "mime" Vulcanusmon a Venusmon, si no hay atracción no va a funcionar".


	13. Cap 12: Presa, pero no tan presa

Últimamente estoy muy creativo con los olímpicos, así pues, me he dado mucha prisa en escribir el siguiente capítulo. Os aviso, es muy raro; pero original. Y además, un poco más largo… Centrandonos en el punto de vista de Ophanimon, aquí va el capítulo 12.

**Capítulo 12: Presa, pero no tan presa**

El traslado de Ophanimon a Hell's Field había sido bastante fácil.

Ella había permanecido inconsciente la mayor parte del trayecto, por lo que no hubo oposición alguna. El único inconveniente que tuvo, fue la gran distancia que hubo que recorrer desde el castillo de la dama hatsa la morada de Apollomon.

Cuando el resto de olímpicos se hubo marchado, Apollomon abrió la gran puerta subterranea que conducía a la zona, y, cargando a Ophanimon sobre sus hombros, la llevó escaleras abajo.

El olímpico esperó allí, hasta que esta se despertara: querría solucionarla todas las dudas y ser amable con ella, a pesar de lo brusco que había sido durante la batalla.

Cuando esta recuperó la consciencia, miró a su alrededor. Lo primero que vió fue la figura de Apollomon sentado junto a ella. Luego observó el paisaje que la rodeaba.

Era un lugar desolador. La tierra: áspera y dura, no hecha para ser transitada, prensentava un color marrón oscuro, casi negro, que indicaba suelo volcánico. Pero el origén volcánico del lugar se podría apreciar sin pararse a analizar las propiedades del suelo. A lo lejos, se podía divisar, unos cuantos volcanes, colocados formando una linea perfecta.

Ophanimon se hizo una idea de dónde podía encontrarse.

-¿Estamos en Hell's Field, verdad?- preguntó.

-En efecto.- respondió el olímpico. – Sabía que reconocerías este lugar, aunque nunca hubieras estado.-

La confirmación de que se encontraba en Hell's Field le puso los pelos de punta. En el pasado, los criminales más peligrosos eran enviados allí. Ahora, ese cometido, lo ocupaba el Castillo de Cherubimon.

-Tranquila.- dijo la mano.- Aquí no queda ningún preso. O fueron enviados al Castillo de Cherubimon, o murieron en las muchas trampas del lugar.-

-"Trampas"- pensó Ophanimon.- "Así que lo que dicen del lugar es cierto."-

Corria un rumor desde hacía bastante tiempo, que en aquel lugar había trampas mortales para los prisioneros, y que, nadie que era enviado allí, regresaba con vida. Sin embargo, nunca pudieron ser confirmados.

Una sombra paso rápidamente, cubriendo momentaneamente el cielo.

-Sólo es una plataforma flotante.- dijo Apollomon.- Son trampas diseñadas para evitar que cualquier preso alce el vuelo y alcance el techo, el cual está comunicado con el suelo de mi castillo. Hay muchas, y de varios tipos, pero para ti no serán peligrosas. Bueno, sólo si no vuelas...-

Ophanimon trataba de asimilar toda la información recibida, e hilarla para que tuviera algo de coherencia:

-"Me derrotaron en mi palacio, y me trasladoron inconsciente hasta aquí."- comenzó a decirse mentalmente.- "Acabo de despertarme, y Apollomon está conmigo. Es probable que el resto de olímpicos se hayan marchado. Por suerte, Apollomon no parece dispuesto a hacerme daño."-

-Se que este lugar no es digno de tu calibre, Ophanimon.- dijo él, avergonzado.- Pero es lo único que tenemos.-

-Entonces: ¿vais a retenerme aquí?-

-No exactamente. Aunque el acuerdo que tuvimos en la reunión fue el de dejarte aquí, en Hell's Field, hasta nuevo aviso...- empezó a decir el dios.

-"Con que los olímpicos se han reunido..."- pensó Ophanimon.

-Yo, he llegado a otro acuerdo con Venusmon.- concluyó Apollomon.

-¿Qué clase de acuerdo?- preguntó Ophanimon, interesada. Parecían ser buenas noticias, dentro de lo malo.

-Te hospedaras en una de las habitaciones de mi palacio, dónde serás debidamente atendida. Sin embargo, y como comprenderás, tendrás terminantemente prohibida la salida de Bright Zone. Además, cuando los olímpicos vengan de visita, tú, harás el paripé y regresarás a Hell's Field durante un rato, cómo si hubieses estado retenida allí todo este tiempo.-

-Muchas gracias, Apollomon.- dijo Ophanimon. Le hubiese gustado pegarle y escapar, pero sabía que no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Además, era consciente de que Apollomon estaba jugando con fuego por este trato, y todo por ella. Bueno, por ella y por su querida Venusmon.

Se preguntó que clase de relación mantendrían él y Venusmon. Era conocido que Venusmon había tenido numerosos amantes a lo largo de la historia, pero ahora que los olímpicos habían dejado atrás el poder, el cotilleo había ido perdiendo fuelle hasta desaparecer.

Por otro lado, se preguntó por qué Venusmon había intercedido por ella. Al fin y al cabo, sólo se exponía al peligro si se descubría, sin sacar nada a cambio. Por lo menos, ella creía que no sacaría ningún beneficio.

-Será mejor que me acompañes y subamos a mi castillo.- dijo él, retomando la conversación.- Te aviso.- continuó.- Son muchas escaleras.-

Entonces, se le escapó una risotada. Apollomon estaba hoy contento, aunque Ophanimon no alcanzaba a vislumbrar el por qué.

En efecto, como había dicho Apollomon, eran muchas escaleras. Ante ellos se alzaban más de mil escalones, que conducían hasta el techo.

-Será mejor que comencemos a subir.- dijo el olímpico.

Ophanimon hizo un gesto afirmativo.

Como las escaleras eran bastante estrechas, Apollomon comenzó a subir, mientras Ophanimon le seguía.

A medida que ascendían, se podíam apreciar mejor las plataformas: todas eran diferentes, y horribles, cada una a su modo. Sobre ellas, se alzaban diferentes construcciones: grandes fuentes de lava, edifícios metálicos plagados de filos punzantes, agujeros sin fondo... los cuales, conforme uno se acercaba, te atraían con más fuerza.

-No te peocupes, desde aquí no te atraparán.- dijo el olímpico, leyendola el pensamiento.

-Me reconforta el saberlo.- respondió.

Sentía algo de curiosidad por saber cómo sobrevivirían los presos allí, pero temiendose un relato atroz, obvió la pregunta.

Al cabo de unos instantes, las escaleras tocaron el techo. Sobre él, se encontraba una enorme puerta roja, lacada. En ella, había inscritos divesos símbolos, arcáicos, y dispuestos sin orden aparente.

Apollomon apoyó su garra contra la puerta. Dejó fluir su energía, y los símbolos se iluminaron. Ophanimon supuso que debía de ser un mecanismo de defensa: sólo Apollomon podría abrir esa puerta.

La hizo un leve gesto, y la dejo pasar al interior de su castillo. Nunca habñia estado allí, así pues, no tenía ni idea de como sería el interior de la construcción.

En aquel instante, se encontraba en un amplio recibidor, de paredes de piedra, iguales a las del exterior del castillo, y cuyo suelo estaba recubierto por una gran alfombra roja, de exquisito gusto. Ophanimon pensó que Venusmon la abría elegido, aunque solo era una suposición. La estancia estaba comunicada con otras habitaciones, a traves de una gran escalera que subía al piso superior, y con el exterior, gracias a un colosal pórtico, cuyo diseño era similar al de la puerta que acababan de atravesar.

-Sigueme.- dijo el olímpico, mientras comenzaba a caminar escaleras arriba.

Cuando llegaron al piso superior, Ophanimon se sintió algo decepcionada: apenas contaba con tres habitaciones, más otra salida al exterior, a modo de balcón, que Apollomon no se molestó en enseñarle.

-"Supongo, que, a fin de cuentas, a los olímpicos no les quedó mucho cuando abandonaron el gobierno..."- pensó Ophanimon.

Giraron a la derecha y entraron en la que sería su habitación.

Estaba escasamente amueblada: apenas contaba con una cama, un escritorio con su respectivo asiento, y una pequeña estanteria en la que sólo había un par de libros; todos ellos de madera. Las paredes presentaban un deprimente tono marrón oscuro, que apenas resaltaba con la madera de los muebles. Lo único destacable era que contaba con un amplio ventanal, que iluminaba completamente la habitación. Sin embargo, las vistas no eran espectaculares: desde la ventana se podía apeciar el foso de lava que rodeaba al castillo, y las desoladores tierras de Bright Zone, propiedad de Apollomon.

Ophanimon se preguntó dónde se encontrarían los habitantes. A pesar de que la mayoria de subditos de los olímpicos se habían marchado tras terminar su reinado, siempre quedaba alguno en la zona que regentaba su antiguo señor.

-Se que no es gran cosa... pero es mejor que Hell's Field. ¿No?-

-Infinitas veces mejor Apollomon, muchas gracias.- dijo cariñosamente mientras le sonreía.- Dime Apollomon... ¿quién más habita Bright Zone?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso importa?-

En el tono de Apollomon se notaba cierto resentimiento. Trataba de evitar la pregunta: le dolía hablar de ello.

A pesar de eso, Ophanimon prosiguió:

-Nada, mera curiosidad.-

-La verdad es que Bright Zone no es lo que era... Ahora sólo habitan aquí unos cuantos Flarelizarmon y Salamandemon, además de mi persona...-

Apollomon se entristeció en gran medida al hablar del pasado.

La verdad era que a él le daba igual el gobierno, los grandes territorios, la gloria y la fama: el sólo hacía esto, por recuperar a sus súbditos, sus digimons: aquellos a los que amar y proteger.

Pero claro, eso nadie más lo sabía, o eso él creía.

-He de informarte de que luego, recibirás visita.-

-¿Visita?- se preguntó Ophanimon, extrañada. Estando presa no esperaba ninguna clase de visita, y si era alguno de los olímpicos, tendría que regresar momentaneamente a Hell's Field. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de quien podría ser.

-Venusmon pasará a verte dentro de un rato.-

-¿Ya está aquí?-

-No. Pero no tardará en llegar.- respondió el olímpico.- Te avisaré cuando llegue. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, mi habitación es la de al lado. Tienes permiso para moverte por todo el castillo. Si quieres salir de él, deberás pedirme permiso antes, y dejar que te acompañe.-

Acto seguido, se despidió y cerró la puerta, dejándola sólo en aquella habitación...

Ophanimon se encontraba bastante cansada: demasiadas emociones para asimilarlas de una vez.

Se tumbó en la cama: era bastante cómoda; y dejó que sus párpados se cerrara hasta sumirse en un profundo sueño...

Un golpe seco en la puerta la despertó. Se levanto rapidamente, y paso la mano por sus cabellos, intentado estar lo más presentable posible, y abrió la puerta.

Tras el marco, se encontraba Apollomon. Lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Venusmon ya ha llegado.- dijo él, todo contento.

-"Que sorpresa."- pensó Ophanimon. Sin embargo, estaba expentante: ansíaba saber por qué Venusmon la había hecho aquel favor.

-¿La hago pasar?- preguntó el olímpico, cortesmente.

-Por supuesto.-

Apollomon se retiró. Al cabo de unos instantes, Venusmon se personó ante ella. La diosa presentaba un aspecto impecable. Ya de por sí, se poía decir que su cara era perfecta, y su pelo, rubio, recogido perfectamente en un ornamentado y espectacular moño. Su ropaje, blanco, mezcla entre el traje que llevaría una bailarina, un vestido de gala para la más importante de las convenciones; resaltaba el color de su piel. A pesar del trabajo que podía llevar alcanzar ese aspecto, en Venusmon parecía ser natural.

-Buenos días.- comenzó a decir la diosa, mientras analizaba a Ophanimon.

Venusmon se esperaba que, tras la batalla, Ophanimon estuviera destrozada física y psicológicamente. Sin embargo, presentaba un buen aspecto; no radiante como Ophanimon solía estar, pero sí lo suficientemente bueno para sorprender a Venusmon: apenas había algunos boquetes en su armadura, y en su escudo había algunos rasguños y ligeras abolladuras.

-Buenos días.- respondió educadamente Ophanimon.

Estaba deseando preguntarle a qué se debía ese inmeso favor, pero la experiencia la decía que esperara a que le dieran la respuesta. Debería esperar a que Venusmon se abriera lo suficiente para proporcionarsela. Hasta entonces, resistiría las ganas de preguntar.

-No te preocupes. Apollomon es un digimon digno de confiar. Con él, estarás en buenas manos.-

Ophanimon ahora estaba segura de eso: no podía discutirselo.

-Lo sé.-

-No creo que esto dure demasiado.- dijo Venusmon.- Además, no tenemos pensado herir a nadie. Creo que Mercurymon sólo quiere que recuperemos nuestro puesto en el gobierno.-

-¿Seguro que Mercurymon quiere eso?- preguntó Ophanimon. Sospechaba que en todo había segundas intenciones.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. La idea, como a supondrás, ha sido de Mercurymon. Él dice que hace esto por recuperar el honor de los olímpicos, nuestros privilegios...-

-Pero...- interrumpió Ophanimon. Se esperaba alguna afirmación terrible.

-Pero cada uno lucha por lo que quiere. Te puedo asegurar que cada olímpico tiene diferentes motivos para luchar: gloria, fama, poder, territorio, ambición en general, son los más usuales. Hay otros que tienen motivos más profundos...-

-¿Cómo quién?- preguntó Ophanimon. Lo que le acababa de decir Venusmon era bastante obvio, sin embargo, la última frase... quella revelación la intrigaba de manera desmedida.

-Quizás Apollomon sea el ejemplo más cercano. Aunque intenta parecer un tipo duro delante del resto de olímpicos, en realidad es un sensible...-

-"¿Y eso es lo que te gusta de él?"- pensó Ophanimon.

-Lo sé.- se limitó a responder al final.

-Pues bien, el cree que la fuerza está para proteger a los digimons. Quiere recuperar a sus digimons: quiere que Bright Zone vuelva a ser un paraiso para ellos. O algo así. No sabría muy bein como explicarlo, pero, supongo que te haces una idea de lo que te quiero decir.-

Ophanimon no se habría imaginado nunca que esas eran las intenciones de Apollomon. Eran muy nobles, aunque, en su opinión, no estaba empleando los métodos adecuados; y eso que, según como se estaba portando con ella, debía de ser de los más "moderados" por parte de los olímpicos.

Ophanimon reflexionó sobre lo que le acababan de decir. De entre los motivos que Venusmon había citado, la propia diosa no encajaba en ninguno.

-Dime Venusmon... ¿cuál son los tuyos?.-

Venusmon esperó hasta tener claro lo que iba a contestar: era una pregunta difícil.

-La verdad es que no sabría decirte... Yo nunca tuve grandes terrenos sobre los que reinar; ni muchos subditos a los que proteger... Mi papel en el gobierno era; casi irrelevante: sólo levantaba la mano en unas cuantas votaciones... Tenía influencia en la vida de los demás, pero ahora la sigo teniendo; aunque en menor medida. Hay veces que echo de menos ser el centro de atención, celebrar grandes reuniones, y todo eso. Pero yo me he adaptado a la vida en mi pequeña isla... Y paramí, eso es suficiente.-

-Entonces: ¿por qué apruebas la revolución?- preguntó Ophanimon, confusa. Todo lo que Venusmon había dicho, era muy coherente; pero sus palabras la sumían en una espiral de confusión de la que no lograba salir...

-Los olímpicos somos un grupo muy antiguo. Y, ante todo, nos apoyamos unos en otros; o por lo menos la mayoría de las veces... Además, se podría decir que me he contagiado por la emoción de los demás. Ver al resto, tan ilusionados; dejando a un lado la deshonra anterior... era algpo que no apreciaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Es cómo si... cómo si todo empezara de nuevo.-

-No todos los comienzos son buenos.- respondió Ophanimon. –"Y menos de las segundas partes..."- pensó.

-No es nada personal...- prosiguió la diosa.- Sólo sois un pequeño bache en nuestro camino.-

Ophanimon respondió con un gesto afirmativo.

Al final, no pudo resistirlo más, y preguntó:

-Venusmon, ¿por qué has intercedido en mi favor?-

-Porque tú eres como yo.- dijo rotundamente.

Ophanimon, entonces, cayó en la cuenta, de que, probablemente, la olímpica tuviera razón. Ella había estado analizando todo lo que la diosa la decía, y había apreciado ciertas similitudes. Pero no, no podía aceptarlo. O no iba a aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

-Piensalo detenidamente.- dijo Venusmon. Parecía que había llegado al punto de la conversación que ella quería.- Te considero una mujer bella, fuerte, valiente... con carácter: como yo. Y, cómo te he dicho antes, yo apenas he participado en el gobierno del Mundo Digital. No tengo reparo en admitirlo. Tú... estás dentro de los Tres Grandes Ángeles, pero: ¿cuál es tu función allí?- esperó a que Ophanimon la respondiera, pero ella estaba tan anonadada, que no pudo contestar.- Yo te lo diré: eres la mediadora entre Seraphimon y Cherubimon. Dicen que representas la armonía, la unidad entre los digimons. ¿Acaso el amor y la armonía no van de la mano?-

Las similitudes iban aumentando... ya casi parecían certezas para Ophanimon...

-No te entristezcas: sé que la verdad es mucho más dura que la mentira. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente... Te digo esto para que te conciencies.-

-"¿De qué?- pensó Ophanimon.- ¿Qué somos demasiado parecidas? ¿Qué vivimos en un mundo de hombres? ¿De qué?-

-Creo que no tengo nada más que decirte.- concluyó la diosa.

-Muchas gracias por todo Venusmon. Gracias por la habitación.-

-Me debes mucho más que esta habitación, Ophanimon. Reflexiona sobre todo lo que te dicho. Recibirás muchas visitas mías.- sentenció Venusmon, mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Las últimas palabras de Venusmon la destrozaron completamente. Según Venusmon, no era la primera vez que la hacía un favor. Y creía que sabía a qué se refería. Pero no: no podía ser cierto.

Ophanimon apoyo su cabeza contrala almohada y rompió a llorar. Lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas que derramar...

**Nota:**

De nuevo, muchas incognitas sin resolver. Parecidos entre Venusmon y Ophanimon, quién la debe a la diosa mucho... Pero... ¿qué será eso tan importante que le debe...?

De nuevo, muchas gracias por los comentarios, tanto en Pika como en .

El siguiente capítulo, veremos a un enfurecido Neptunemon...


	14. Cap 13: Rescates

Ya advertí que este capítulo se centrab en Neptunemon... pero además se introducen otros dos personajes...

**Capítulo 13: Rescates**

Neptunemon ya había acabado los últimos asuntos que le quedaban por hacer antes de regresar a su morada en el Valle de las Sirenas.

La verdad era que no se había acostumbrado todavía a marcharse de Island Zone tan temprano, a no regresar a su pequeño castillo cada tarde...

También echaba de menos ver a sus siervos; los habitantes de Island Zone. De entre las posesiones de odos los olímpicos, era una de las que más digimons conservaba. Y eso a Neptunemon le encantaba.

Sin embargo, con todo aquelloi de "la mudanza"; se tenía que trasladar todos los días, tras terminar sus ocupaciones, al que era la morada de su esposa. Bueno, ahora suya también, al fin y al cabo.

Atravesó rápidamente las aguas que separaban Island Zone del Valle de las Sirenas, y se dirigió a encontrarse con Ancientmermaimon.

Sin embargo; en el galeón en el que ahora residía; se encontraban reunidas un grupo muy numeroso de Mermaimon: serían unas cincuenta; sin contar con el resto de Depthmons que estarían custodiando el resto de la zona.

-"Será una simple reunión que habrá organizado mi esposa, nada más."- pensaba el olímpico.

Se acercó más; para poder escuchar lo que decían. Las Mermaimon estaban tan concentradas que no se percataron de su presencia.

Ahora podía observar la situcación con más claridad. Una de las Mermaimon se encontraba en el centro, y todas las demás la estaban escuchando. Se extrañó de que Ancientmermaimon no estuviera allí.

-Desde ahora yo asumiré el mando; debía a la situación extraordinaria en el que nos encontramos.- decía Mermaimon. Su voz era firme, fuerte; autoritaria: mucho más que la de cualquiera de las otras Mermaimons; debía de ocupar un cargo importante.

Neptunemon reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de decir.

Sólo Ancientmermaimon podía mandar sobre el resto de las Mermaimon.

-Un momento.- dijo Neptunemon, interrumpiendo el discurso.

-¡Ah!.- exclamó Mermaimon, desilusionada.- Hola Neptunemon. Chicas; será mejor que nos dejeis un momento a sólas.-

Inmediatamente; las Mermaimon obedecieron; dejondoles a ella y a Neptunemon sólo en el galeón de su esposa.

-Te estarás preguntando a que viene todo esto...- comenzó a decir Mermaimon. Sus ojos, se encontraban abiertos como platos; y presentaba una expresión forzada; que incomodaba a Neptunemon.

-Por supuesto. ¿Este "acontecimiento" ha sido idea tuya?-

-No me ha quedado otro remedio. Era lo que tenía que hacer tras el secuestro de Ancientmermaimon.- prosiguió Mermaimon. Su tono intentaba mostrar tristeza, aunque en realidad, no conseguía transmitirla.-

-¿Secuestrada, Ancientmermaimon? ¿Qué sandez es está?-

-Seraphimon vino está mañana a por ella. Lo ví con mis propios ojos: estaba allí.-

-¿Y por qué no la ayudastes?- dijo, meintras la agarraba y la empujaba contra la pared del barco. El golpe hizo que la madera soltara un crejido.

-No podía. Si hubiera intervenido en aquel momento, nos hubiera matado a las dos. Es mejor así.-

Neptunemon la soltó. Sabía perfectamente que tenía razón.

-Entonces, ¿has convocado esta reunión para informar a los demás?-

-Exacto.- respondió.- Hasta que vuelva, si es que vuleve, yo estaré al mando. Soy su segunda de abordo.- Era la oportunidad que Mermaimon llevaba esperando mucho tiempo...

A Neptunemon le fastidiaba enormemente la negatividad de Mermaimon. Además, se encontrab colérico. Siempre había sido alguien muy pasional; lo cual contrastaba con su sabiduria y cordura habitual. Tenía que hacer algo.

-Está bien. Estarás al cargo, pero me deberás mantener informado de todos tus movimientos.-

-Entendido.- dijo ella, a regañadientes. Sabía que debía obedecer.

Neptunemon la dio la espalda y se marchó; había tenido una gran idea.

Se dio prisa en regresar a Island Zone.

Cuando estuvo allí; se dirigió a una gran cueva submarina; que se encontraba a pocos metros de la costa.

Se introdujo en la cueva. Y allí se encontraba Plesiomon. Era una magnifica criatura, de tamaño colosal; que habitaba ne Island Zone desde tiempos inmemoriables. A pesar de su enorme poder, siempre había sido pacífico.

Neptunemon le observó más de cerca: hacía mucho que no le veía. Ya no recordaba su cuello alargado; su su tez blanquecina, con tonos amarillentos; sus grandes y redondeadas aletas; su pequeña mata de pelo rojo; y su cara, de facciones afiladas por el paso de los años...

La criatura se asustó al verle. Pero al darse cuenta de quien era, se tranquilizó.

Neptunemon le hizo una seña para que saliera de la cueva. Plesiomon obedeció.

A continuación; Neptunemon sacó algo de entre su armadura. Era algo que llevaba siempre con él; y que llevaba allí escondido durante mucho tiempo... Tenía forma esférica, y presentaba tonos azul oscuro; que contrastaban con las bolas rojas que se encontraban en su interior. En él, se podía distinguir una equis en su interior. Irradiaba una fuerza tremenda.

La criatura se estremeció al sentir semejante poder.

-Tranquilo.- dijo Neptunemon.- El anticuerpo X no te hará nada malo.-

Neptunemon lo había guardado desde que teóricamente fue erradicado; por si acaso. No sabía cuando lo iba a necesitar; así que guardo cinco muestras en su morada.

Y tenía pensado utilizar una en ese mismo instante.

Se acercó a Plesiomon. Este intentó alejarse; pero sabía que no podía.

Cuando el Anticuerpo X entró en contacto con su cuerpo, la bestia comenzó a transformarse.

Aumentó su tamaño, y su cuello se alargó considerablemente. Ahora, lucía una pequeña mata de pelo rubio, y las marcas azules de sus aletas, se habían vuelto más grandes y su color era mucho más inteso. Sus ojos irradiaban rabia; y parecía listo para luchar.

Justo como Neptunemon pensaba, el anticuerpo X volvería a Plesiomon un digimon fieron y perdería aquella docilidad que anteriormente le caracterizaba.

El olímpico se subió sobre el Lomo de Plesiomon X, y agarrandole de lo que parecían ser dos largas y finas aletas, casi a modo de bigote, que le salían de la boca; le dirigió hacia su próximo destino: el Castillo de Cherubimon.

Era obvio que Ancientmermaimon se encontraba allí cautiva: en tan poco tiempo, era imposible haberla trasladado a otro lugar. Además, la propia morada del ángel era una conocida prisión.

Cuando llegó allí; descendió del lomo de Plesiomon X, y le dio instrucciones; susurrandole al oído con todo detalle lo que tenía que hacer.

La terrible bestia parecía contenta con su nuevo cometido y arremetió contra la puerta principal, abriendo un gran boquete por el que Neptunemon se introdujo.

Los Goatmons que servían a Cherubimon no tadaron en aparecer. Al comprobar que Plesiomon X se disponía a destruir el castillo; corrieron a llamar a su amo. Sentían autentico pavor: no estaban acostumbrados a enfrentarse a tales peligros.

Mientras tanto; neptunemon había avanzado cuidadosamente y sin ser detectado hacía la prisión subterranea. Ahora que los Goatmons estaban ocupados, nadie salvo él se encontraba en aquel terrible lugar.

Era una prisión en la que se encontraban recluidos miles y miles de presos, muchos más que los que hubiera tenido Hell's Field en su día; aunque gozaban de una mayor comodidad que en la antigua cárcel de los olímpicos, la cual se limitaba a ser una trampa mortal para cualquiera que allí se encontrara.

Observó los portales que conducían a las celdas de aislamiento de cada uno de los presos. Se preguntó si Ancientmermaimon se encontraría en alguna, o si, debido a su posición; habrían optado por proporcionarle algo adecuado a su estatus.

Continuó avanzando, en busca de alguna pista sobre la ubicación de su esposa. Conforme más avanzaba, menos portales había. Por el contrario; aparecían celdas, desocupadas; que presentaban un aspecto bastante deplorable.

-Ancientmermaimon. ¿Estás ahí?- la llamó Neptunemon. Quizás, si respondía; podría encontrarla y llevarsela de allí.

-Neptunemon, ¿eres tú?.- le contestó una voz femenina. Mas no era Ancientmermaimon.

Neptunemon la reconoció al instante, a pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo que no la oía. Era toda una sorpresa, no sospechaba que se encontrara allí; y en cierto modo también era una alegría; mas sabía que le causaría muchos problemas. Eso sí, tenía que ayudarla.

-¿Dónde te encuentras?- preguntó.

-Aquí, cautiva.- respondió la voz femenina.

Eso Neptunemon ya lo suponía. Ella siempre tendía a dar rodeos a la hora de hablar.

-Sí, pero dónde.-

-Mira arriba.- se limitó a decir.

Por encima de la cabeza de Neptunemon se encontrba una gran jaula para pájaros; colgada al techo por medio de una cadena. Estaba hecha de metal; y debía de ser bastante resistente. Se encontraba bastante desgastada; seguramente por los intentos de fuga de la presa.

-Sube aquí arriba y sálvame.- dijo.

-Tú siempre has sido la de las alturas. Yo no puedo subir.-

-Pues haz algo. No me dejes aquí cómo...-

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Neptunemon.

-"Cómo hizo Dianamon."- quiso responder.

Mas terminói diciendo:

-Cómo si no te hubieras percatado de mi presencia.-

-Voy a tratar de romper la cadena que sostiene tu jaula al suelo.-

-Eso servirá- respondió la presa.- O eso espero...-

Neptunemon se apartó un poco: no quería que aquella jaula de semejante tamaño le aplastara.

Lanzó su tridente como si de una jabalina se tratara. Un impacto certero destrozó la cadena y la jaula cayó al suelo; desquebrajandose.

De entre los escombros; salió una enorme ave. Su cuerpo, vegetal; parecía un paraíso terrenal; fructifero y siempre primaveral; al igual que sus dos enormes alas; las cuales se extendieron hasta chocar contra las paredes de la prisión. En su cabeza, se alzaba la una figura femenina; que lucía un sencillo vestido morado, el cual hacía juego con el color de su pelo.

-Hacía mucho que no te veía Ceresmon.-

-Sí, mucho; quizá demasiado tiempo.-

Ceresmon había sido una de las más castigadas tras aquel fracaso. Siempre había tenido una vena demasiado revolucionaria; así que la condenaron a estar recluida, y alejada del resto de Olímpicos. Para ellos, Ceresmon ya no existía.

La olímpica sabía que Neptunemon no había ido hasta allí por ella, y que sólo era una coincidencia. Si no la había ido a rescatar hace años... ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?

-Será mejor que te vayas. Yo todavía tengo cosas que hacer aquí.-

-Lo comprendo.-

-Supongo que no tendrás problemas para esquivar a Plesiomon X... Después, alejate de este luagr y de todo lo que ello implica.-

-Como comprenderás, cariño, no me voy a quedar aquí. Me dirigiré hacia el reino de un antiguo amigo mio. Espero estar allí a salvo.-

-Reuneté conmigo y con el resto de los olímpicos en el Palacio de los Espejos dentro de dos días. Allí te pondremos al corriente de todo.-

-¿Es que han cambiado mucho las cosas?-

-Mejor no preguntes.-

-Entonces, creo que he de decirte adios, de momento.- se despidió Ceresmon mientras trataba de abandonar el Castillo de Cherubimon.

Neptunemon, aún alterado, siguió en busca de Ancientmermaimon.

Terminó de examinar el nivel inferior de la prisión, y ascendió al siguiente. Había decidido empezar desde abajo, debído a la extricta seguridad que presentaba, pero parecía haberse equivocado con la ubicación de Ancientmermaimon.

Examinó aún más cuidadosamente la nueva estancia, mucho más pequeña que la anterior; y, por tanto, con muchos menos presos.

Desde allí podía oir todo lo que ocurría en el exterior: los rugidos que soltaba Plesiomon X, los alaridos de los Goatmon al recibir los ataques de la bestia; el ruido de las rocas del castillo al desprenderse...

Sin embargo, Neptunemon sabía que aquella distracción no duraría mucho tiempo. En cuanto Cherubimon entrase en batalla, había ordenado a Plesiomon X que huyera. No podía permitir que aquel digimon muriera a costa de sus fines egoistas.

-En este piso no hay nada. Sólo me queda el superior.-

El último piso subterráneo de la prisión era aún más pequeño que el anterior. En caso de no encontrarla en este; tendría que buscarla en las dependencias personales de Cherubimon, lo cual le complicaría en desmedida las cosas.

Recorrió la estancia rapidamente. Apenas había cuato celdas en ella. Se paró en la última. Allí, yacía el cuerpo inerte de Ancientmermaimon; tendido delicadamente sobre una pequeña, y aarentemente incómoda cama.

Neptunemon rompió los abrrotes con su tridente y la cogió en brazos. Todavía respiraba: sólo estaba inconsciente.

Salió rapidamente del castillo, y observó lo que pasaba en el exterior. Una horda de Goatmons trataban de detener la furia de Plesiomon X, quien destrozaba una parte del palacio con cada golpe.

Neptunemon, con Ancientmermaimon cargada a hombros; se subió al lomo de Plesiomon X, y este, siguiendo las instrucciones del olímpico, abandonó el campo de batalla, de regreso al fondo del mar.

Cherbimon, quien en compañía de Sistermon Blanc había observado todo lo acontecido; sonreía plácidamente desde el balcón de una de sus torres.

-Cherubimon, Neptunemon ha liberado a Ancientmermaimon, tal y como esperabamos.- dijo Sistermon; quien observaba expentante a Cherubimon.

-Sí.- dijo él, conforme.- Ya me advirtieron que no me enfrentase con Neptunemon. Así que facilitarle el rescate ha sido lo mejor. Lo que no me esperaba era ese Plesiomon X. ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado?-

-Lo desconozco. Sin embargo...- continuó ella.- No todo son buenas noticias.-

Se detuvo. Odiaba comunicar malas noticias.

-Dime.-

-Ceresmon también ha escapado.- soltó, al fin.

Cherubimon, quien desconocía este hecho, frunció el ceño. Era, practicamente incapaz de hacerlo. Y si lo hacía, podría tener terribles consecuencias...

-Comprueba los daños del castillo y ordena que los reparen.- se limitó a decir.

-Sí señor.- dijo Sistermon mientras se marchaba a cumplir dichas ordenes.

Cherubimon se quedó mirando al cielo, siempre estrellado, que salpicaba la zona. Las estrella brillaban, a pesar del ambiente cargado de polvo. Hoy había sido un día muy largo, y se acercaban tiempos difíciles para los ángeles...

**Nota:**

Si, Ceresmon ya ha parecido, además de una conflictiva Mermaimon. En el siguiente capítulo, descubriremos el futuro de Vikemon.


	15. Cap 14: Derrota

De nuevo, un capítulo muy corto el que os voy a presentar. Eso sí; tampoco se podía alargar mucho.

**Capítulo 14: Derrota**

El monstruo era una bestia terrible. Con la oscuridad de la noche, no se le veía bien, y sólo se podían apreciar formas difusas; y numerosos tentáculos que salían desde todas las partes de su cuerpo. Tenía un tamaño mucho mayor que el que Minervamon habría podido imaginar.

A pesar de parecer una sombra en la inmensa oscuridad; era real. Su cuerpo chorreaba gotas de agua, que caían sobre la superficie marina como una fina pero interminable y gélida lluvia.

Minervamon observaba al monstruo fríamente. A diferencia de Nefertimon; quién le recordaba con su inexpresiva máscara la incertidumbre del futúro; aquella bestia no le daba miedo alguno. Estaba acostumbrada a enfrentarse a digimons mucho más grandes que ella, y nunca había tenido mucha dificultad para derrotarlos.

Miró a Vikemon. Ahora, estaba muy concentrado. Sabía perfectamente que era el momento que marcaría su vida. Y la presencia de Minervamon le incomodaba. Era algo que tenía que hacer solo. Quel monstruo llevaba aterrorizando la vida de los habitantes de las Tierras Gélidasdesde siempre: era hora de acabar con él.

El monstruo comenzó a asestar golpes con sus tentáculos. Los primeros no fueron muy difíciles de esquivar, pero conforme avanzaba la pelea, los golpes iban siendo más fuertes y rápidos, lo que dificultaba los movimientos d Vikemon.

Minervamon se había quedado allí parada, como una mera espectadora de la batalla. Respetaba la petición de Vikemon de no intervenir, y sólo rompería su trato en caso de peligro de muerte del gobernante. Dudaba que Vikemon pudiera vencer al monstruo por si solo, si era tan terrible como él mismo había relatado. Aunque tampoco conocía las muy bien las habilidades ocultas de Vikemon: sólo había combatido una vez contra ella.

Vikemon golpeaba los tentaculos de la bestia con sus grandes mazos, frenando el avance del monstruo tierra adentro; pero tampoco podía hacer más: si se lanzaba contra él, acabaría hundiendose en el mar, lo cual sería una muerte segura. Aún así, aquella táctica defensiva, sólo estaba prolongando lo inevitable: o Vikemon tenía algún as escondido bajo la mano, o de lo contrario, estaría perdido.

Las olas salpicaban la costa helada cada vez con más fuerza. Minervamon sospechaba que era por culpa del monstruo, y que, si Vikemon no hacía nada rápido; el resultado podría ser terrible.

Vikemon rodó por el suelo para evitar ser apresado por laquellos tentáculos.

Minervamon se preguntó si Vikemon habría estado entrenando para aquella batalla. En caso de que lo hubiera hecho, no se notaba. Si la diosa estuviera en su lugar, hubiera adoptado otra estrategia muy diferente. Quizá si Vikemon la descubría, podría salir ileso.

Finalmente, y cómo Minervamon temía; una gran ola terminó derribando a Vikemon, quien se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la costa, ahora que los tentáculos trataban de arastrarle al agua.

Minervamon no pudo soportarlo más, y se acercó al campo de batalla. De un único golpe, partió en dos los tentáculos que agarraban a Vikemon. El monstruo pareció no sentir nada.

Minervamon se esperaba que soltara un alarido de dolor. Pero nada. Se sintió muy decepcionada.

Miró a Vikemon frente a frente. Estaba agotado, su cara estaba chupada y llena de sudor, respiraba muy aceleradamente, mientras que su pulso era casi inexistente. Parecía que aquella bestía le había absorvido toda su energía.

Le retiró los tentáculos que aún se aferraban sin vida al cuerpo de su compañero. Le argó sobre sus hombros. Vikemon pesaba algo más de lo que ella pensaba, pero podía con él.

Minervamon se fue alejano de la costa paulatinamente: la costaba moverse por esos lares llenos de nieve, y más con el peso adicional de Vikemon.

Miró hacia atrás. El monstruo estaba quiteo. Completamente quieto. Como si estuviera preparando algo.

-Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí lo más deprisa posible.- le decía la olímpica a Vikemon.

Pero este estaba ausente. No llegaba a estar inconsciente, pero se encontraba en un estado de trance. Minervamon desconocía si era por el cansancio, por el dolor o simplemente por el mero hecho de ser derrotado.

Cuanto más se iban alejando, más pequeña se volvía la figura del monstruo. Sin embargo, no cesaba la precupación de Minervamon. Desde fuera, parecía un comate normal;desigual pero normal,a fin de cuentas. Por el contrario, al obsevrar a Vikemon, Minervamon se había percatado de que aquella bestia tenía poderes especiales. Era imposible que Vikemon acabara en este estado de otro modo. Tendría que investigar seríamente para averiguar qué podría ser.

Se puso en camino hacia su templo, mientras veía como el monstruo se sumergía de nuevo hacia las profundidades de aquel gélido océano.

Coaltmon les estaba esperando cuando llegaron al templo. Subió a Vikemon sobre su lomo, y le llevó al interior. Hacía frío; aunque menos que afuera.

-¿Qué a pasado?- preguntó la serpiente.

Minervamon le hizo un resumen de lo ocurrido.

-Nunca había oído hablar de esa criatura.- respondió Coaltmon.- A pesar de los muchos años que llevo aquí.- añadió.

-Vikemon dice que es la misión de todo rey combatirlo.-

-¿Crees que volverá?-

-Lo desconozco. He alerado el resultado de la pelea. Si Vikemon hubiera vencido, o empatado, según él, no le hubiera molestado durante el resto de su reinado. Si hubiera muerto, tampoco hubiera sobrevivido para descubrirlo.-

-¿Crees que has hecho bien?-

-Por supuesto.- su respuesta era firme, contundente.- ya se lo advertí a Vikemon. Si la cosa iba mal, le ayudaría.-

-Aún así, sabes que en cuanto despierte, se enfadará.-

-tienes razón, pero no hay por qué preocuparse: nunca le duran mucho los enfados; y menos conmigo.-

La diosa suspiró. No estaba muy convencida de lo que acababa de decir.

-Me parece que...- comenzó a decir Coaltmon.- Vikemon hubiera preferido perecer en batalla.-

Coaltmon tenía la capacidad de ver las cosas claras, y siempre desde un punto de vista objetivo; algo de lo que quizá carecía Minervamon.

-Ha sido por un bien mayor.- se limitó a responder.- No iba a satisfacer su orgullo permitiendo su muerte.-

-En eso te tengo que dar la razón.-

Vikemon comenzó a recuperarse. En cuanto pudo, se puso de pie e hizo ademán de marcharse. Minervamon se interpuso entre él y la puerta.

-Dejamé marcharme.- dijo, mientras trataba de apartarla de la puerta.

-No creo que sea lo más adecuado. Debes descansar. Además, deberíamos también hablar de lo que ha pasado.-

-Descansaré en mi castillo, que es dónde mejor puedo estar.-

-Vikemon ¿sabías que el monstruo tenía extraños poderes?-

-Pues claro que lo sabía.-

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijistes?-

-Porque no quería que intervinieras en la batalla.-

Vikemon sabía con certeza que iba a morir si tenía que enfrentarse al monstruo. Y sabía que si Minervamon se enfrentaba a él, también lo haría.

Minervamon supo entonces que Vikemon no estaba dispuesto a hablar, ni lo estaría en mucho tiempo.

Se apartó de la puerta, y el vikingo salió del templo dando un portazo.

-Lo mejor hubiera sido dejarle marcharse.- dijo Coaltmon.

-Lo mejor hubiera sido que se hubiera quedado aquí a reponerse; Coaltmon. Imaginate que ahora pasa con la costa, y vuelve a enfrentarse al monstruo.-

-En su estado no creo que lo haga.-

-No te confies.-

-Aunque no lo creas, Minervamon, Vikemon es mucho más inteligente de lo que tú te crees. Se alejará de la costa, y llegará sano y salvo a su morada.-

-Espero que tengas razón...- respondió Minervamon, apesadumbrada.- Me voy ya: demasiadas emociones para una estancia tan corta.-

Minervamon también se marchó: si quería llegar a tiempo a la nueva reunión de los olímpicos, tenía que hacerlo...

**Nota:**

Como os dije, no se podía alargar mucho. Termina de momento la parte de Vikemon y así Mineramon puede llegar a tiempo a la reunión de los olimpicos, que, d otro modo, no habría podido ser.

En el siguiente capítulo, descubriremos quien es la visitante de Dianamon.


	16. Cap 15: La princesa entra en acción

Hoy descubriremos quien es la extraña visitante de Dianamon. Su nombre no se dice hasta el final, pero se da alguna que otra pista para que lo adivineis.

**Capítulo 15:La pricesa entra en acción**

Dianamon observó curiosa a la visitante. Hacía años que no se sabía nada de ella. Todos daban a aquella princesa por muerta. Bueno, todos salvo su padre. El cotilleo de su huía había sido uno de los más sonados del Mundo Digital. Con el tiempo se había dejado de hablar de ello.

Pero aquello lo cambiaba todo. Allí estaba, frente a ella, con un sonrisa pícara, mirándola de reojo.

La visitante presentaba una figura esbelta, y lucía su armadura metálica, con una combianación de negros, grises claros y oscuros. Los complementaba con otras partes, también metálicas, pero rosas, que la cubrían el busto, los hombros, y que formaban unas especie de falda con las espadas que utilizaba en combate. Hacíendo juego con estos accesorios, estaba su yelmo; el cual dejaba espacio para que cayera su pelo, casi blanco, en forma de cascada. Además, portaba una capa, a modode ornamento. Sin duda, era hermosa.

-Sí, sé quien eres.- respondió la olímpica a su pregunta.- Lo que no sé es por qué has venido.-

-Lo que en verdad te preguntás es dónde he estado todo este tiempo.- respondió.

Era cierto. La diosa tenía mucha curiosidad por el pasado de la princesa. Pero consideraba inapropiado preguntar. Así que, a menos que ella se lo confesase, se quedaría sin saberlo.

-Lo siento pero es un secreto.- contestó.- Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, he venido para que me adiestres como una cazadora.-

-¿Quieres convertirte en una de mis cazadoras?- preguntó la olímpica, extrañada.

-En efecto.-

-Hace mucho que nadie que no viva en esta luna quiera hacerse cazadora. Actualmente la orden esta formada por Lekismon y Crescemon en su mayoría.-

Dianamon reprimió un "Ya no es como antes". En el pasado, el grupo de cazadoras era numerosísimo. Sin embargo, tras la caída de los olímpicos, las cazadoras fueron desapareciendo, así como las solicitudes de admisión, por llamarlas de alguna forma.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente en aceptar tu solicitud.-

-Sólo te pido que esto quede en secreto. No quiero que se revele mi paradero. Todavía no, al menos.- dijo la princesa.

-Repite conmigo el juramento. "Yo, juro solemnemente...-

-"Yo, juro solemnemente..."- comenzó a decir.

-"lealtadad a Dianamon y a las cazadoras..."- prosiguió Dianamon.

-"lealtad a Dianamon y a las cazadoras..."- repitió.

-"practicar la caza..."-

-"practicar la caza..."-

-"Y mantenerme doncella, renunciando al amor por siempre."- finalizó Dianamon.

-Espera un momento.- replicó la visitante.- Yo no puedo renunciar al amor: por amor hago todo esto.-

-Es la condición fundamental para convertirte en cazadora.-

-En ese caso no puedo.-

-"Es una lástima."- pensó Dianamon. La hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con ella. Tenía un aire... enigmático.

-¿No podríamos llegar a una clase de acuerdo?- preguntó la visitante.

-¿Qué acuerdo?- preguntó Dianamon, sorprendida.

-Yo he venido aquí por el entrenamiento al que se someten las cazadoras, no ha convertirme en cazadora.- comenzó a explicar.

-Lo suponía.- respondió Dianamon.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no simplemente me entrenas?-

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?- preguntó Dianamon.

-Porque se que estás deseando hacerlo.- contestó firmemente.- Se que hace mucho que no tienes cazadoras que no seán digimons conejo. Además, nunca has entrenado a nadie de mi especie. Ni a nadie tan especial como yo.- dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

De nuevo, era cierto. La mayor parte de sus cazadoras estaban ya entrenadas de sobra. Los conocimientos se los pasaban de unas a otras, sin que Dianamon tuviera que intervenir.

Y de nuevo, la curiosidad de Dianamon ganó:

-Puede que me interese. Pero deberás ganartelo.- contestó Dianamon.

-Lo suponía. Me pondrás a prueba. Estoy de acuerdo.-

-Si demuestras ser digna del entrenamiento, conseguirás tu proposito. En caso de que falles, volverás por dónde has venido.- explicó la olímpica.

-Es un trato justo. ¿En qué consistirá la prueba?- preguntó.

-Un combate contra una de mis cazadoras.-

Dianamon dudaba que una persona como ella, estuviera hecha para el combate. Seguro que en su reino, gozaba de otra clase de actividades, mucho más entretenidas. Pero para Dianamon, ser una cazadora, implicaba... no solo fuerza de voluntad, sino también espíritu de lucha, y dotes para el combate.

-¿Cuándo será el combate?-

-Ahora mismo, si tienes suficientes fuerzas.- contestó Dianamon.

-Estoy lista para todo.- contestó firmemente. Parecía convencida de que iba a ganar.

-Sigueme.- dijo Dianamon, mientras salía de su despacho. La visitante obedeció.

Dianamon la condujo a una sala muy amplia, pero vacía. Las paredes de piedra, estaban insonorizadas, y el suelo, cubierto por colchonetas.

-Parece un gimnasio de época mediaval.- murmuró la jóven.

-Sitúate al fondo de la sala.- ordenó Dianamon. La visitante obedeció inmediatamente.

Al poco tiempo llegó una Crescemon. Sin duda, era una de las cazadoras de Dianamon, e iba a ser su oponente. Caminaba a paso ligero, y segura, como si tuviera claro que iba a vencer.

Dianamon la observó atentamente. Presentaba una figura esbelta, al igual que la que iba ha ser su contrincante. Su cuerpo, femenino y humanoide, lucía una tez rosa pálido, cuyo color tornaba más oscuro cuanto más se acercaba a sus puntiagudas orejas de conejo. Su cara, pequeña en comparación con su cuerpo, estaba recubierta por un fino yelmo, y la parte superior de su torso, por una ligera armadura. Del resto de su cuerpo, descubierto, destacaban unas fuertes y musculadas piernas.

-Ella va a ser tu contricante.- anunció Dianamon.

-Que sorpresa...- murmuró la princesa.

-Que comience pues el enfrentamiento.- dijo Dianamon.

Crescemon fue dando grandes saltos hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su contrincante. Intentó asestar un golpe con sus cuchillas en forma de luna, pero la visitante las esquivo con relativa facilidad.

La princesa intentó asestarle un golpe con su mazo, pero Crescemon las frenó el golpe con sus cuchillas. El impacto hizo que saltaran chispas, y Crescemon tuvo que alejarse.

La visitante di´un golpe con su mazo al suelo, provocando un temblor que obligó a Crescemon a arrodillarse. La cazadora se levantó rápidamente, y asestó al dos golpes con sus cuchillas, que provocaron dos haces de color turquesa que se dirigían hacia su oponente. Esta se agachó, y los haces impactaron contra la pared, la cual se congeló.

Dianamon observaba el combate, entretenida. Quizás había sido algo mala, al elegir a na de sus mejores cazadoras, sin embargo, no quería que la prueba fuera fácil: y menos sabiendo los fines egoístas que perseguía la princesa.

Crescemon seguía lanzando esas cuchilladas al aire, obligando a la princesa a esquivar los golpes para evitar ser congelada. Se estaba cansando: creía que la táctica utilizada por Crescemon era de cobardes, así que se lanzó al ataque.

Empezó a correr hacia Crescemon. Esta la lanzó otro haz turquesa. La princesa congió una de las espadas de su falda y lo partió en dos. Instantaneamente, su espada se congeló.

Estaba lo sufientemente cerca de Crescemon, así que estiró los brazos, y le asestó un gran mazazo. Crescemon trató de pararlo con sus cuchillas, pero no llegó a tiempo. Sus brazos cedieron y el golpe de la princesa la hizo arrodillarse de nuevo.

Crescemon se levantó. Hizo el mismo movimiento de antes, y creó dos haces de energía. Sin embargo, esta vez presentaban una tonalidad morado oscuro. Se dirigieron hacia la visitante. Esta trató de apartarse, pero esta vez no pudo evitar el ataque. Desenvainó otra de sus espadas y partió un haz en dos. El otro la impactó en su pierna derecha, provocando que se derrubara.

Entonces, la princesa supo que no iba a poder vencerla de ese modo. Crescemon presentaba una mayor resistencia a los golpes. Sin embargo, tuvo una idea. Podría sacarla del aprieto satisfactoriamente.

-Crescemon, lucha de verdad.- dijo, provocandola.- Esos trucos baratos no funcionan conmigo. Demuestra para que sirven las cazadoras.-

Crescemon se sintió insultada y se dirigió al ataque. Corrió a gran velocidad hasta encontrarse frente a frente con la visitante. Crescemon era algo más alta que ella.

-Repitelo.- dijo Crescemon, con aire amenazante.

-Lo siento, perdistes.- dijo la visitante. Colocó su mano estratégicamente en el hombro de Crescemon.

Instantaneamente, Crescemon se notó distinta. Algo la había cambiado. No podía continuar. Su espíritu de lucha se había extinguido.

Se acercó a Dianamon.

-Ha ganado.- le dijo Crescemon a Dianamon.

-Bien.- responció la olímpica.- Acercate.- le ordenó a la princesa.

Esta obedeció y se posicionó a su lado.

-Recibirás tu entrenamiento como cazadora, Queenchessmon, como te prometí. Te hospedarás aquí hasta que tu entrenamiento finalice.-

-Sí.- respondió Queenchessmon, emocionada. Sabía que lo conseguiría.

-Y sobretodo, no hagas que me arrepienta.-

-Descuida.-

Dianamon hizo una seña a Crescemon. La susurró algo al oido.

Crescemon cogió de la mano a Queenchessmon y se la llevó a su habitación. Ambas estaban agotadas por el reto.

**Nota:**

Sí, es Queenchessmon (una de los personajes importantes de Digimon: La Amenaza de Arkadimon)

Por otro lado, respondiendo a una Review: lo de Merukimon y Mercurymon... A mi personalmente, me parece que suena muy mal (y leido, podemos decir que hace daño a los ojos) Teniendo en cuenta que el digimon deriva de Mercurio (dios romano)lo lógico sería Mercurymon. Sin embargo, como el ombre del espíritu digital del metal humano cambió el nombre de Mercuremon por "Mercurymon"; ahora que existe el verdadero Mercurymon, algo tenían que ponerle... Igualmente, podrían haber encontrado algo mejor... Por ello, yo empleo a Mercurymon. Espero haberme explicado.


	17. Capítulo 16: La presa se queda sola

Continuando con la trama, aquí el capítulo 16.

Antes de nada, una rápida respuesta a las reviews: Lo primero, muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo. Lo necesitaba. Por un lado Ainhoa, gracias, auque la review es del capítulo 8, así qe te queda todavía por leer. Y Guest: es imposible hacer un capítulo por día, y menos ahora que van aumentando paulatinamente de extensión. Eso sí, espero que te guste la trama. Ahh, y por favor, ponte un username/apodo, aunque no tengas cuenta. Sin más preambulos, el capítulo:

**Capítulo 16:La presa se queda sola**

Ophanimon acababa de despertarse, y se había dirigido a la cocina. Según la había dicho Apollomon, se encontraba en la planta baja. Bajo las escaleras que comunicaban la segunda planta con la planta baja, y se dirigió hacia allí.

Todavía seguía afectada por la visita de Venusmon el día anterior; pero sabiendo que su situación era más o menos segura, se encontraba algo más tranquila.

La cocina era mucho más moderna de lo que Ophanimon había esperado. Era una sala bastante amplia, cuyas paredes conservababan el mismo tono que las del resto del castillo. A la derecha se encontraba una gran mesa, repleta de sillas de madera; las cuales se utilizarían a modo de comedor. A la izquiera, se enontraban toda clase de elctrodomesticos, que rodeaban a una gran isla con encimera gris de granito. Además, pegados al techo, o a un nivel algo más bajo de él, había estantes y cajones con todo lo necesario para cocinar.

-"Me preguntó dónde estará cada cosa."- pensó en voz alta Ophanimon, dispuesta a preparse el desayuno.

No sabía si Apollomon seguía allí, con ella, o si habría salido con Venusmon. Dudaba si prepararle algo de desayuno. Al fin y al cabo, a pesar de ser sus "enemigos", él personalmente se había portado bien con ella.

-"Ya tendré tiempo para plantearmelo."- dijo para sus adentros.

Caminó hacia la derecha. Abrió el primer cajón con el que se encontró. En él se encontraban todos los cubiertos, ordenados según su categoría. Sacó un cuchillo y un tenedor y una cucharilla para el café que tenía pensado prepararse; y los dejó encima de la isla.

Cogió un poco de pan de un estante. Era una baguette: parecía recién hecha. La apoyó sobre una pequeña tabla y partió el pan. Buscó en todos los cajones, hasta que encontró un plato para depositar las porciones que había partido.

Se dirigió hacia el frigorífico. Lo abrió. El aire gélido provocó que la diera un ligero escalofrío. Buscó la mantequilla y la mermelada. Cuando las encontró, las depositó encima de la encimera.

Pusó el pan a tostar. Se hizo enseguida. Depositó los trozos calientes sobre el plato, y se dispuso a huntar la mantequilla y la mermelada con el mismo cuchillo con el que acababa de cortar el pan.

Se sentó en un taburete que había junto a la isla. Estaba realmente cómoda.

Se llevó la primera tostada a la boca. Sabía muy bien, aunque todo salía bien con hambre.

-Buenos días Ophanimon.- saludó Apollomon desde la puerta.

Ophanimon cogió una servilleta, y se limpió los labios, aun manchados de mermelada. Esperó a no tener la boca llena y contestó:

-Buenos días, Apollomon.-

Apollomon se acercó a ella, cogió un taburete, y se sentó enfrente suyo.

-¿Has descansado?- preguntó el olímpico.

Sabía que Ophanimon debía de estar pasandolo mal: la había oído llorar. Era duro estar allí cautiva, pero era mucho mejor que estar presa en Hell's Field. Y muchísimo mejor que la muerte, por supuesto.

-Sí.- se limitó a decir Ophanimon. Prefería no entrar en detalles. Estaba adaptada a las comodidades de su castillo.

Además, echaba de menos su rutina. Si no estuviera presa; después de desayunar, se iría a ver a Seraphimon. Luego, iría a algunas reuniones sociales. Después, iria a ayudar a los más desfavorecidos. Y por último, algo de papeleo y a la cama.

-Dime, ¿qué se puede hacer aquí?- preguntó Ophanimon. Necesitaba desesperadamente matar el tiempo.

-Bueno, yo suelo prácticar tiro con arco. He montado un pequeño campo de tiro. Se encuentra al otro lado del foso, en los campos que rodean el castillo.

"Campos" no era la palabra adecuada para describir lo que rodeaba al castillo de Apollomon. Sólo eran tierras estériles, llameantes, y cargadas de azufre, dónde no crecía planta alguna.

-Quizás lo pruebe.- respondió Ophanimon.- ¿Alguna actividad más?-

-No sé que decirte. Hace mucho que este lugar dejo de ser divertido.- respondió Apollomon.

Cuando los olímpicos gobernaban, aquel era un lugar lleno de vida. Ahora, en cambio, no. Y eso era lo que más martirizaba a Apollomon.

_¿Va a venir Venusmon a hacerme una visita?- preguntó Ophanimon.- Dijo que volvería a verme pronto.-

-Me temo que no.- contestó Apollomon.- Venusmon ya tiene otros planes para hoy.-

Ophanimon se preguntó si esos planes también implicarían a Apollomon. Resistió las ganas de preguntar directamente, intentando sonsacarle información al olímpico.

-¿Y cuales son tus planes para hoy?- preguntó.

-De momento, desayunar.- contestó, mientras se levantaba para servirse una taza de café.

Había sido un buen modo de evadir la preguntar.

La conversación concluyó. Ophanimon se terminó sus tostadas, mientras Apollomon bebía su café. Todavía salía humo de la taza.

Cuando hubieron terminado de desayunar, Ophanimon volvió a la carga.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó.

-¿Él qué?-

-Mi pregunta de antes. Ahora que ya has desayunado, qué vas a hacer.-

-Pues de eso quería hablarte.- dijo Apollomon. Estaba esperando el momento oportuno para contarselo. No quería ser brusco, y soltarselo nada más levantarse.

-Soy toda oidos.-

-Pues bien, dentro de un rato partiré al Palacio de los Espejos.-

Ophanimon sabía que aquel lugar era la morada de Mercurymon. Intuyó que iba a suceder.

-Entonces... ¿os reunireis todos los olímpicos?- preguntó.

-Todos los que estamos.- contestó Apollomon.

Era cierto. Sólo ocho de los doce originales estaban presentes. Cuando los Tres Grandes Ángeles habían ascendido al poder, se dejó de hablar de la desaparición de aquellos olímpicos. La verdadera que Ophanimon no tenía ni idea de su paradero: desconocía si estaban vivos o muertos; aunque Cherubimon y Seraphimon si que conocían alguna información. Eso sí: ella nunca preguntó a sus compañeros.

-¿Y qué teneis pensado hacer?- preguntó, de nuevo. Toda la información que pudiera sacarle la vendría bien.

-No lo sé. Es Mercurymon quien organiza esta clase de eventos.-

Llamarlo "eventos" habñia sido una forma muy, quizás demasiado elegante para designar a las reuniones. Aunque Apollomon las veía así; a él le gustaba ver a toda su famila reunida, si es que se les puede llamar de tal forma.

-¿Decidireis mi futúro en dicha reunión?- preguntó ella. Fingió estar alarmada. Hacerse un poco la víctima no la vendría mal para ganarse la confianza de Apollomon.

-En absoluto.- contestó el olímpico.- Ya te conté cual va a ser tu cometido en todo esto.-

Ophanimon vio que a no podría obtener más información. Había escogido las preguntas más adecuadas. Cherubimon hubiera estado orgulloso de ella, aunque él, seguro que podría haber recopilado muchos datos más útiles.

Por su parte, Apollomon se encontraba tenso. No sabía cuanta información debería dar a Ophanimon. Y además, su presencia le incomodaba. Salvo las visitas esporádicas que hacía Venusmon a su castillo, nunca, ninguna mjer había residido con él. Ni siquiera Venusmon había pasado una noche entera allí.

Entonces, se dio cuenta. Apollomon recayó en las similitudes entre su amante y su provisional compañera de piso.

Venusmon ya le había comentado la noche anterior que debía tratar a Ophanimon lo mejor que pudiera. Sus palabras exactas habían sido "cómo si de mí se tratara." El olímpico la había preguntado, la diosa había respondido: "no somos tan diferentes como parece."

Venusmon siempre irradiaba, a parte de esa belleza exuberante, un gran aura de misterio. La encantaba dejar las cosas a medias, y torturarte, tratando de resolver los enigmas que ella misma planteaba. Venusmon en sí, era una enigma.

-Debería partir ya.- dijo Apollomon. – El Palacio de los Espejos pilla lejos.-

-Lo comprendo.-

-Una última advertencia.- El tono de Apollomon tornó más serio.- No te escapes. Aunque no te esté vigilando. Tu huída, no sólo te pondría a ti en peligro. Sino también a Venusmon y a mí.-

Estaba en lo cierto. Ophanimon no se había planteado aquella posibilidad.

-Y a los que más quieres.- continuó Apollomon, aún cuando Ophanimon creía que la advertencia había terminado.- Los olímpicos no se andan con tonterías: Venusmon y yo siempre hemos sido más benebolentes que el resto.-

Aquella amenaza causó una gran conmoción. Si se escapaba,los olímpios podrían empezar a cometer atrocidades. Debería tener cuidado en lo que hacía.

-Me marchó ya. Regresaré al anochecer.- dijo sin más dilación; mientras abandonaba la cocina.

Se dirigió a la entrada, abrió la puerta y salió. No estaba tenía ni idea de lo que podría pasar en su ausencia.

**Nota:**

Así concluye el capítulo de hoy. Como supondreís, el siguiente capítlo es la nueva reunión de los olímpicos: y no va a dejar indiferente a nadie.


	18. Cap 17: La novena silla

Buenos días a todo el mundo. He estado esperando a publicar este capítulo (bastante largo, en comparación con los anteriores) hasta que ha llegado oficalmente Ceresmon Medium. Gravi, gracias por comentar, e intentaré publicar más rápido. Eso sí, espero más comentarios tuyos.

**Capítulo 17: La novena silla**

Mercurymon esperó a que todos se sentaran para comenzar la reunión. Según le había avisado con anterioridad Neptunemon, debería poner nueve sillas alrededor de la mesa esta vez. Se preguntó si el digimon marino habría informado a su esposa, y esta, habría querido asistir al evento.

Les esperó impacientemente, hasta que al final todos los asistentes previstos se acomodaron en sus asientos. La novena silla que había colocado, seguía vacía.

-Buenos días.- comenzó saludando enérgicamente, tal y como lo haría todo líder que se precie.

-Buenos días.- respondieron los olímpicos cordialmente.

Todos sabían, o tenían una ligera idea sobre los temas que se iban a tratar: primero, un breve resumen sobre el secuestro de Ophanimon; y posteriormente se hablaría de su siguiente objetivo.

Marsmon agitaba la copa de vino que sostenía. No parecía ser el único que se había percatado de la silla inocupada, la cual le separaba de Neptunemon. Si planteaba las preguntas adecuadas sobre ella, podría ridiculizar a Mercurymon durante un buen rato.

-Antes de que comiences con tu genial discurso, Mercurymon.- entonó Marsmon, con firmeza. Su voz grave rompió el silencio sepulcral en el que se encontraba sumida la estancia. -¿Quién nos va a acompañar hoy? Lo pregunto, puesto que hay una silla vacía, y estamos todos.-

-Es una sorpresa.- contestó Mercurymon. Estaba acostumbrado a las preguntas trampa de Marsmon.

-¿Ha sido idea tuya?- le presionó Marsmon. Intuía que iba por el buen camino.

-No. Neptunemon podrá informarte mejor.- se rindió Mercurymon. Más valía una retirada a tiempo, que una derrota estrepitosa.

-No creo que tarde en venir.- salió Neptunemon a su rescate.-

-Continuando con el punto que nos corresponde, he de decir que podemos estar satisfechcos con el resultado de nuestra primera operación. Además, debo felicitar a Minervamon, sin la cual no habríamos podido obtener esta victoria.- comenzó a decir Mercurymon.

Marsmon fulminó a la olímpica con la mirada. Odiaba estar en un segundo plano.

-Sin embargo, he detectado un... desajuste en nuestras capacidades.- prosiguió Mercurymon. Los olímpicos le miraron, confundidos.- Me refiero ha que hemos olvidado el arte de combatir. Y debemos recordarla a base de entrenamiento.-

-"Yo no."- quisó decir Minervamon, pero reprimió el impulso. Ella entrenaba dura y diariamente. Estaba incluso en mejor forma física que en el pasado.

Venusmon se quedó consternada. Ella, no era precisamente la mejor combatiente de los olímpicos. Y tampoco es que la gustase entrenar. Ella prefería emplear otro tipo de facultades, y realizar otra clase de funciones. Eso sí, si era neceario, lo haría. Además, hoy tenía pensado demostrar lo que valía, costara lo que costase.

-Y para concluir con este tema, y cercionarme personalmente de la seguridad de Hell's Field; tras terminar la reunión, acoimpañaré a Apollomon a Bright Zone, para así comprobar el estado en el que se encuentra Ophanimon.- concluyó Mercurymon.

Apollomon ahogó un grito. Si Mercurymon lo acompañaba, descubriría a Ophanimon danzando a sus anchas por su castillo. Podría ser su fin.

Lanzó una mirada furtiva a Venusmon, quien miraba al vacio. A su lado, Vulcanusmon le sonrio.

-"Pobrecillo."- pensó Apollomon. Pero esos pensamientos se alejaron rapidamente. Tenía que encontrar una solución a su problema.

Venusmon se percató entonces de todo. Comenzó a mover sus labios. Presentaban un color rosa pálido en aquella ocasión. Apollomon trató de captar las palabras que decía.

-"Yo entretendré a Mercurymon. Tú regresa rápidamente y encierra a Ophanimon."- llegó a entender.

Apollomon asintió levemente. Eso sería lo que harían.

-Por otro lado, deberemos legir nuestro siguiente objetivo.- continuó Mercurymon.- ¿Seraphimon o Cherubimon?-

Los murmullos afloraron. De nuevo, un tema delicado y una decisión difícil.

-Seraphimon es más fuerte. Pero Cherubimon es más sabio.- reflexionó Minervamon en voz alta.- Así pues, hay que elegir entre maña o fuerza.-

-Viendolo de ese modo... La opción más inteligente en estos momentos es Cherubimon. No estamos en condiciones para enfrentarnos a Seraphimon.- sentenció Mercurymon. Nadie puso ningún pero.- Dianamon, tú que le conoces bién. ¿Se te ocurre algún modo de vencerle?-

Dianamon meditó sobre lo que iba a decir. Ya había bastante tensión entre ella y Cherubimon. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, no podría oponerse.

-Ahora mismo no.- hizó una breve pausa.- Pero lo pensaré.-

-Bien.- dijo Mercurymon, orgulloso. Pensaba que se estaba ganando la confianza de Dianamon. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

-Y por último.- dijo Mercurymon, cambiando de tema.- Vulcanusmon: ¿cómo va el trabajo en la forja?-

Todos centraromn la atención en el olímpico. Solía ser siempre una figura recatada, reservada, y que pasaba inadvetida. Tanta atención lo abrumaba.

Miró a Venusmon, para que le diera animos. Y entonces comenzó a hablar:

-He realizado unas cuantas copias de las armasque todos poseemos. Así que no os preocupeis si las perdeis en combate, o si se rompen.-

Minervamon frunció el ceño. No tenía pensado cambiar a su Olympia por nada del mundo.

-Además.- prosiguió Vulcanusmon.- Estoy trabajando en nuevos diseños.-

Aquella afirmación causó un gran revuelo entre los olímpicos. Nunca pensaron que Vulcanusmon accedería a la petición que le realizó Mercurymon. Se equivocaban.

Dianamon miró a Venusmon. Pensaba que había tenido algo que ver. Está, consciente de lo que pensaba su compañera; negó con la cabeza.

-"Yo no he tenido nada que ver esta vez, Dianamon.- susurró, de manera casi imperceptible.

Dianamon se fio de su palabra. Estaba segura de que en aquella ocasión, Venusmon no mentía.

-Eso sí.- continuo Vulcanusmon, cruzando todossus brazos entre si.- Debereís esperar para ver los resultados.-

-Lo comprendo.- contestó Mercurymon.- Una obra de semejante embergadura, lleva su tiempo. Creo que no hay nada más que decir.-

-Parece que nuestro invitado sorpresa no ha venido.- dijo Marsmon, maliciosamente.

-Invitada.- le corrigió Neptunemon.- Y llegará ahora: estoy convencido de ello.-

-¿Es Ancientmermaimon?- preguntó Venusmon. Tenía una buena relación con la esposa del olimpico.

-No.- negó rotundamente.

-"¿Entonces quién podrá ser?"- se preguntó Venusmon.

Dianamon poseía la respuesta. Conociendo tal y como conocía a Neptunemon, habría ido a rescatar a Ancientmermaimon, y se habría topado con Ceresmon. La habría liberado, y, en aquel instante, se encontraba de camino hacía allí. Iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones en el caso de que apareciera.

-Debo marcharme.- dijo, intentando huir, antes de que Ceresmon llegará.- Tengo ocupaciones pendientes.-

-¿Qué clase de ocupaciones?- preguntó su hermano, sentado a su lado.

-Una nueva cazadora. Muy especial. Nopuedo dar más detalles.- respondió Dianamon.

Venusmon se mordió el labio inferior. Ella hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía digimons bajo su tutela. Y que Dianamon fera a entrenar a una nueva cazadora la mortificaba.

-Eso puede esperar.- sentenció Apollomon.

Dianamon se quedó quieta en su asiento. No merecía la pena siquiera levantarse: Apollomon se lo impediría, como hacía siempre.

Esperaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que empezaron a oir pasos. Provenían del balcón, el cual estaba abierto y comunicado con la sala en la que se encontraban.

Ante ellos se encontraba una figura femenina, que mediría alrededor del metro setenta; un poco más si acaso. Llevaba casi todo el rostro tapado, por un casco con motivos florales; cuya parte superior parecía pétalos de color naranja. La parte superior de su torso, iba prácticamente al descubierto, sin contar las hombreras compuestas por flores azules y moradas, y el sostén que cubría sus pechos, el cual hacía juego con el pántalon verde y negro que llevaba puesto. Por último, sus manos y sus pies, lucían garras de dorado; y bastante grandes: desporporcionadas para el tamaño de la criatura. Sin embargo, era capáz de levantarlas con facilidad.

-Buenos días a todo el mundo.- saludó Ceresmon mientras tomaba asiento.- ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?-

Mercurymon no salía de su asombro. No se esperaba que estuviera ella aquí. El resto, salvo Neptunemon, también parecían sorprendidos. Dianamon trato de fingir su asombro, y, entre la confusión del momento; ninguno reparó en la extraña y falsa expresión de su rostro.

-Ceresmon, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- se decidió a preguntar Mercurymon.

-Retenida.- contestó ella.

-Quizás será mejor que lo explique yo, si no te importa.- la interrumpió Neptunemon.

Ceresmon le dejó continuar.

-Hace poco me infiltré en la cárcel del Castillo de Cherubimon, y rescaté a Ceresmon; la cual debe de llevar presa allí desde la última batalla.-

-En efecto.- afirmó ella, complacida por encontrarse de nuevo con sus compañeros.

Neptunemon obvió el motivo que le había llevado allí. Quería que el secuestro de su esposa fuera un secreto; sobre todo para Ceresmon.

-¿Había algún olímpico más allí?- preguntó Marsmon. Preguntaba precisamente por Él. Los demás le daban igual.

-En lo que duró mi breve visita, no me topé con nadie más.- respondió Neptunemon.

-No había ningun olímpico más.- contestó Ceresmon, distraida. Miraba de reojo a Dianamon. Días antes de su rescate, ella había ido al Castillo de Cherubimon. Era conocida su amistad, pero, en la situación en la que se encontraban no lo consideraba adecuado. Estaba al corriente de todo: había estado sobrevolando el castillo, escuchando todo lo que decían sus compañeros. Sin embargo, no conocía el motivo que había llevado a Neptunemon a infiltrarse en el castillo del ángel. Debía de ser muy importante; con el revuelo que había armado. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él en privado.

Dianamon la miraba directamente. Sabía que Ceresmon la había descubierto. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía que iba a hacer. Dianamon solía conocer muy bien a todos los olímpicos, pero nunca llegó a comprender muy bien a Ceresmon. Además, con el cautiverio que había sufrido, seguro que habría cambiado. O quizás seguiría teniendo esas mentalidad... tan suya: una mentalidad que Dianamon no sabría como describir. En el pasado, Ceresmon pasaba de lo racional a lo ilógico, de lo sensato a lo temerario en cuestión de segundos. Era muy abierta, pero presentaba unas cuantas ideas inamovibles en su código moral. Era todo un personaje.

-¿Conoces bien el castillo de Cherubimon, Ceresmon?- preguntó Mercurymon.

-Las mazmorras sí. Trate de escaparme varias veces, hasta que me encerraron en aquella estúpida jaula, que bloqueaba mi forma humanoide.- respondió la diosa.

-Entonces, eres capaz de guiarnos por allí.-

Ceresmon no supo si era una pregunta o una afirmación. Decidió asentir con la cabeza.

-Entonces, si todos estamos de acuerdo, dentro de tres días, iremos al castillo de Cherubimon hy le haremos una visita.- dijo Mercurymon orgulloso.

-¿Y dónde le esconderemos? ¿O vamos a matarlo?- preguntó Minervamon, la cual había estado callada durante toda la reunión: estaba preocupada por el estado de Vikemon.

-En Hell's Field.- contestó Mercurymon.

Apollomon puso cara de horror. Entonces, tuvo una idea.

-Si encerramos juntos a Ophanimon y a Cherubimon, es probable que encuentren la forma de escapar.-

-En ese caso... no queda más remedio. Conquistaremos Prision Land.-

Todos miraron a Mercurymon, desconcertados. Prision Land era una zona muy compleja, y que nunca habían visitado. Se había usado como cárcel hacía mucho tiempo, y aparentemente estaba abandonada. Pero todos decían que era una zona muy peligrosa.

-Me parece que no queda más remedio.- dijo Marsmon. Odiaba darle la razón a Mercurymon, pero en aquella ocasión estaba en lo cierto.

-Para tener algo más de tiempo para prepararlo todo, la conquista de Prision land será dentro de tres días, mientras que el asalto al castillo, dentro de seis.- dijo mercurymon, con una sonrisa.

Los olímpicos asintieron.

-¿Voluntarios?- preguntó el olímpico.

Los de siempre levantaron rápidamente la mano. Además, Ceresmon se presentó voluntaria.

-Sólo hay que ir allí, y encontrar el Código Corona de la zona, asíq ue no creo que debamos ir muchos: hay que reservar fuerzas para el asalto. Ceresmon, será mejor que descanses: serás una parte clave para atrapar a Cherubimon, por lo que no es conveniente que vayas a Prision Land.- la informó Mercurymon.

Ceresmon frunció el ceño, e hizo notar su enfado dando un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa. Acababa de llegar, ya la estaban dejando de lado. Luego, se lo pensó mejor, y se calmó. Tendría tiempo para hablar con Neptunemon. Además, iba a ser la guía por el Castillo de Cherubimon. Sin ella, no podrían hacer nada. A menos que Neptunemon fuera el que les guiara, cosa que dudaba. Siempre había sido una persona poco violenta; a menos que se le provocase.

-Y, por otro lado, Apollomon, debes quedarte vigilando a Ophanimon. Así que, iremos Marsmon, Minervamon y yo.-

Todos estuvieron conformes.

-Entonces, se levanta la sesión.- dijo, dando un golpe con su cuchillo, a modo de mazo.

Los olímpicos se fueron levantando de sus asientos. Apollomon salío corriendo de la sala, sin que Mercurymon se diera cuenta: debía conducir a Ophanimon de nuevo a Hell's Field. Esperaba que Venusmon consiguiera entretenerle el tiempo suficiente.

Por su parte, Dianamon se acercó a Ceresmon. Esta la estaba esperando en el balcón, observandola complacida con la cabeza ladeada.

-Gracias.- dijo Dianamon.

-Me debes una. Ya hablaremos más adelante.- se limitó a decir Ceresmon, mientras se dirigía a la salida para hablar con Neptunemon.

Ceresmon le dio un golpecito en la espalda para que el olímpico se girara. Era algo más alto que ella.

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó.

-Hoy no. Tengo ocupaciones pendientes en Island Zone.- respondió Neptunemon.- ¿Te viene bien mañana?-

-Sí. Me podrás localizar en el Valle de Deramon. Nos vemos.- Agachó la cabeza, y salió del castillo. Se transformó en su otra forma, y alzó el vuelo.

-"En menudo lío me estoy metiendo."- pensó Neptunemon, mientras también abandaba el lugar.- Si Ancientmermaimon se enterase..."-

En la estancia ya solo quedaban Mercurymon y Venusmon. La diosa le había dado una torpe escusa a su marido, el cual hacía rato que ya se había marchado: tenía mucho que hacer en la forja. Ahora que estaba trabajando en las nuevas armas, además de sus tareas habituales, estaba más ocupado que de costumbre. Esto le daba a Venusmon mucho tiempo libre.

Caminó hacia Mercurymon, quién estaba recogiendo para marcharse con Apollomon.

-¿Y Apollomon?- preguntó el olímpico, confuso.

-Me ha dicho que te esperará en Bright Zone. No te preocupes.- respondió Venusmon, luciendo su mejor sonrisa.

-Qué quieres, Venusmon. – preguntó. Puede que sus juegos fuincionaran con Apollomon y con Marsmon, pero él no sentía nada. Sí le parecía hermosa, y muy seductora, pero nada más.

-Me gustaría comentarte algo.-

-Dime.-

-Tengo un plan para que Seraphimon deje de darnos problemas. ¿Te gustaría oirlo?-

Mercurymon no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Por mucho que pensará, no se le ourría ningún método para derrotar al ángel.

-Soy todo oídos...-

**Nota:**

Con este suspense termina el capítulo 17. Me ha venido muy bien que sacaran la forma humanoide de Ceresmon (Ceresmon Medium) Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. Os voy a plantear dos preguntas, que me gustaria plantearos unas preguntas, a las que me gustaría que respondierais a traves de vuestras reviews (que no os cuesta nada):

-¿Por qué creeís que Neptunemon no ha querido nombrar el secuestro de Ancientmermaimon?

-¿Qué creeis que les aguarda en Prision Land?-

-Esto ya no es una pregunta, pero que se le va a hacer. Me gustaría comentarios de esos largos, sobre la trama, los personajes (como les veis, su personalidad, sus romances...)

-Además, se busca Beta Reader.

Creo que eso s todo por hoy. En el próximo capítulo, descubriremos ese plan que tiene Venusmon, y si Apollomon consigue esconder a Ophanimon a tiempo; entre otras cosas.


	19. Cap 18: Planes y sospechas

He escrito este capítulo de los olímpicos rápidamente, para aclarar algunas cosas; y dejar otras incognitas por el camino… Muchas gracias Gravi por tu apoyo. Te respondo abajo.

**Capítulo 18: Planes y sospechas**

-"Un plan para acabar con Seraphimon..."- pensó Mercurymon, complacido, aunque no seguro. Venusmon nunca se encargaba de tramar planes. Siempre cumplía funciones más triviales en el grupo de los olímpicos. Normalmente, Minervamon era la estratega. En algunos casos, Marsmon, o él mismo, se encargaban de esa clase de maquinaciones. Eso sí, todo idea podría ser buena, y merecía ser escuchada.

-No te creas que es una victoria inmediata. Es un plan a largo plazo y que no solo permitirá neutralizar a Seraphimon, sino también, obtener información valiosa.- le aclaró Venusmon. Mercurymon tenía una mente bastante simple para ella. Los planes que había trazado consistían en infiltrarse en las moradas de los ángeles, y luchar con ellos. Había tenido algún acierto, como el mapa en el que cuidadosamente había marcado los objetivos, pero poco más.

-¿En que clase de información estas pensando?- preguntó él, confuso. Pensaba que venusmon iba a ir directa al grano. Sin embargo, la diosa buscaba entretenerlo el mayor tiempo posible. Eso sí, era verdad que tenía un plan.

-Échale imaginación Mercurymon. ¿Qué clase de información nos podría interesar?-

El olímpico estuvo un rato reflexionando, pero nada. Estaba en blanco, bloqueado pòr la tensión del momento. Las reuniones le ocasionaban un gran agotamiento mental.

-Por ejemplo, ubicaciones de los nuestros; si es que Seraphimon sabe alguna. Aunque con la llegada de Ceresmon, es muy probable que lo sepa.-

-¿Entonces cual es tu genial plan?- dijo mercurymon, ansioso. Se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

-Tengo pensado, con tu permiso, reunime con él aquí.- Mercurymon la miró con incredulidad.- En privado.- añadió.

-¿Y cómo piensas traerle hasta aquí, Venusmon?- pensaba que estaba loca.

-Le enviaré una carta en tu nombre. En ella, se le explicará que si quiere recuperar a Ophanimon, deberá venir hasta aquí. Seraphimon sabrá que es una trampa, pero vendrá.-

-Y entoncés qué. Seraphimon lleá aquí, y le atacamos todos a la vez, y la derrotamos, ¿verdad?-

-¿Cómo quieres que haga eso, Mercurymon? Además, te he dicho que pienso exprimirle toda la información que tenga y que todo esto es a largo plazo.- remarcó estas últimas palabras.- Seraphimon vendrá aquí esperando encontrarse contigo, pero estaré aquí, en tú sola.- volvió a remarcar la última frase.-

-Entonces el luchará contra ti, y te sonsacará la ubicación de Ophanimon. La rescatará y todo se irá al garete.-

-Qué equivocado estás, Mercurymon. No llegará a ponerme la mano encima.-

Mercurymon se imaginó a Venusmon tratando de seducir al ángel. No lo lograría: está demasiado enamorado de Ophanimon.

-¿Piensas utilizar tus encantos?- preguntó, para cerciorarse de sus suposiciones.

-No, en absoluto.- negó Venusmon. Lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No podía creerse que Mercurymon fuera tan estúpido.- Utilizaré mis poderes.-

Mercurymon asintió, aunque no sabía realmente a que clase de habilidades suyas se refería. No la había visto combatir ninguna vez. No iba a seducir a Seraphimon. No tenía ni idea de las otras funciones que desempeñaba Venusmon en los olímpicos.

-"No tiene ni idea de como voy a ganarme el favor de Seraphimon."- pensó Venusmon, al observar la cara de Mercurymon. En el rostro del olímpico, se podía aprecir una gran confusión.

-Entonces... ¿me harás el favor de dejarme tu castillo?- preguntó la diosa.

-Por supuesto.- Confiaba en ella, aunque estaba seguro de que su plan iba a fracasar. Si por el contraría, salía todo bien, pues perfecto.- Eso sí, todo bajo tu responsabilidad.-

-Todo está controlado, así que tranquilo.- afirmó Venusmon.- Ya tengo escrita la carta para Seraphimon.- dijo, mientras se sacaba un sobre. Era de papel blanco, muy sobrio, pero a la vez bonito. Muy del estilo de Venusmon.

Mercurymon se acercó, y trató de arrebatarselo, pero Venusmon lo guardó antes de que pudiera cogerlo.

-¿Es que no te fías de mí?- preguntó la diosa.

-Confio en ti. Además, en caso de que no confiara en ti, no te dejaría usar mi castillo. Lo único que me gustaría saber el contenido del sobre.-

-Dentro del sobre hay un folio de papel, en el que se le pide cordalmente a Seraphimon que acuda al Palacio de los Espejos, si quiere ver a Ophanimon.-

-¿Nada más?-

-Tu firma.- añadió Venusmon.- Me ha quedado perfecta.-

Mercurymon no supo como había sido capaz de falsificar su firma.

-"Quizás, después de todo, Venusmon tenga alguna otro habilidad, por insignificante que sea."- pensó el olímpico.

-¿Cuándo piensas enviar la carta y usar mi palacio?-

-La carta será enviada esta misma tarde. Así pues, lo necesitaré mañana.-

-Entendido.- respondió Mercurymon.- Ahora, si me disculpas, he de ir a Bright Zone. Te acompañaré a la salida.-

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, Venusmon lo más lentamente que podía. Esperaba que aquel tiempo extra le sirviera a Apollomon.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la puerta principal, Mercurymon la cerró, se despidió de ella, y corrió en dirección a Bright Zone. Venusmon, por su parte, puso rumbo a la forja. Tenía curiosidad por saber que armas estaba construyendo su marido. ¿Habría fabricado alguna para ella?

Mientras tanto, Apollomon acababa de llegar a Bright Zone. Conociendo la velocidad de Mercurymon, tendría el tiempo justo para llevar a Ophanimon de vuelta a Hell's Primero revisó los campos de tiro, por si Ophanimon había decidido visiarles. Había pisadas en la arena que indicaban que había estado allí recientemente, pero que había regresado al castillo.

Puso rumbo hacia allí, y en unos minutos se encontraba ante la enorme puerta de su morada. La abrió y se dirigió el cuarto que le había asignado a Ophanimon.

La encontró allí, sumida en un profundo sueño. La levantó y la llevó en brazos hasta el pasadizo que conducía a Hell's Field. Bajo las escaleras que conducían a la prisión. El olímpico apenas notaba el peso de Ophanimon. Estaba acostumbrado a llevar grandes cargas, además de coger a Venusmon en brazos.

La depositó en el suelo, y la sacudió un poco, para despertarla.

Ophanimon abrió los ojos lentamente, y la intensa luz que iluminaba aquella cárcel la impactó de lleno. Se fortó los ojos con las manos.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Ophanimon, confundida.

-Viene Mercurymon. Quiere hablar contigo.- contestó Apollomon.- Descuida, sólo será un momento.-

Apollomon comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente. Ophanimon observó como el olímpico se marchaba. La molestaba enormemente estar allí, pero era mejor que Mercurymon no se enterara de la pequeña treta.

Apollomon cerró el pasadizo, y se sentó en las escaleras de la planata baja a esperar Mercurymon. No tardaría en llegar.

Mercurymon había tomado el camino más directo a Bright Zone. El mismo que había tomado Apollomon al salir del Palacio de los Espejos. Había recorrido rapidamente las zonas del continente Xross que separaban su palacio del de Apollomon, y ya se encontraba en la entrada principal del mismo.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no visitaba Bright Zone. En el pasado; sus visitas eran más frecuentes, pues la prisión oficial se hallaba allí. Sin embargo, ahora, prácticamente no pasaba por allí, a menos que tuviera un buen motivo; como el que hoy traía.

Llamó a la puerta. Pensó que se abrirían inmediatamente; pero tuvo que esperar a que Apollomon le permitiese pasar.

Los dos olímpicos se saludaron cordialmente.

-Dime Apollomon: ¿cómo está nuestra presa?- preguntó Mercurymon, impaciente.

-No me ha dado problemas hasta ahora.- respondió el olímpico. Estuvo a punto de decir "nos", incluyendo a Venusmon en su tarea.

-Llevame hasta ella.- ordenó Mercurymon.

Acto seguido; Apollomon abrió el pasadizo hasta Hell's Field. Descendieron las miles y miles de escaleras, y se encontraron con Ophanimon a los pies de las mismas.

Presentaba un aspecto mucho mejor de lo que Mercurymon había esperado. Aunque su armadura estaba algo rasgada; y su cara sucia por el polvo del suelo; parecía serena, y descansada: Mercurymon no pensó nunca que Ophanimon podría dormir a gusto, dadas las circunstancias.

-Buenas tardes.- saludó cordialmente Mercurymon.

-Buenos tardes.- le devolvió el saludo Ophanimon.

-Sabemos que esta prisión no es de vuestra condición; pero es lo único que tenemos.- dijo el olímpico. Parecía compasivo; incluso podía mostrar atisbos de culpa.- ¿Apollomon te esta tratando bien?-

Apollomon permació en silencio. Esperaba que la charla durara poco y Mercurymon se marchara cuanto antes.

-Todo lo bien que me puede tratar estando aquí encerrada.- respondió Ophanimon, tratando de parecer enfadada.

-Buena observación.- Mercurymon creía que estaba todo bajo control.- Apollomon, conduceme hasta la salida, ¿quieres? Tengo otros asuntos que tratar antes de irme de vuelta a mi palacio.-

-"¿Ya está?"- se preguntaba Ophanimon.- "Tantas molestias para nada."-

Apollomon y Mercurymon recorrieron el camino de vuelta. No dijeron nada mientras ascendían las escaleras.

-No creo que trate de escapar. Sabe lo que la conviene.- dijo Mercurymon, saliendo por la puerta principal. – Por el contrario, no te confies: es una mujer de armas tomar.- añadió el olímpico.

-Lo sé.- contestó Apollomon.

Mercurymon se despidió de su compañero y se dirigió hacia el norte. Antes de la reunión, había quedado con otra persona.

Apollomon abrió de nuevo el pasadizo y le indicó a Ophanimon que podía pasar. El ángel ascendió y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto.

-No ha sido tan terrible como esperaba.- comentó Apollomon. –Pesé que iba a interrogarte a fondo.-

-Tenía mucha prisa. Eso era evidente.- añadió Ophanimon.- Ha venido aquí por obligación; para quedar bien con los olímpicos.-

-Estas en lo cierto.-

-Por cierto... ¿es buen lider Mercurymon?- preguntó Ophanimon. – De todas los olímpicos que hay, no es de los que me imaginaba dirigiendoos.-

-No sabría que decirte. Tiene sus aciertos, y sus inconvenientes.- respondió Apollomon.- ¿Tú a quién te imaginabas como lider?-

-De los que estáis... pues surgen varios nombres. Marsmon tiene esa capacidad de lider que ha heredado de su padre; pero es demasiado irascible en mi opinión.-

-Marsmon quiere ser el lider. Trata de hacer que Mercurymon se derrumbe para ocupar su lugar.-

-"Conflictos internos entre los olímpicos."- pensó Ophanimon. Era un dato interesante.

-¿Quién más?- preguntó Apollomon, ansioso. Se preguntaba si ophanimon le veía como buen lider.

-Minervamon es buena combatiente y estratega. Es muy sabia, según lo que he oido. Sin embargo, su carácter infantil hace que no se la tome muy en serio...- continuó Ophanimon. Apollomon asintió levemente.- Y por último; y creo que sería la mejor opción, y con la que yo, personalmente me quedaría... Neptunemon. Es sabio; pero prudente; sobre todo ahora que se alea de los ramalazos revolucionarios de su juventud. Respetado entre los olímpicos. Y poderoso.-

-Neptunemon ahora esta poco centrado. Con eso de su boda; y la vuelta de Ceresmon...-

-Espera un momento... ¿Ceresmon ha vuelto?- preguntó Ophanimon.

-Sí.- afirmó Apollomon. Se le había escapado aquella valiosa información. Ahora no podía negarlo. De todas formas, Ophanimon estaba atrapada. No podía comunicarselo a nadie.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya a descansar. Ha sido un día largo y duro.- dijo Ophanimon, tratando de despedirse.

-Espera un momento.- la interrumpió Apollomon.- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de los olímpicos?-

-Lo que me cuenta Cherubimon. Nada más.- respondió, mientras iba cerrando la puerta de su habitación.- Hasta mañana Apollomon.-

-Hasta mañana.- se despidió él también.

Había algo que no encajaba. Era imposible que Cherubimon supiera detalles tan intimos de los olímpicos. A menos que alguién se los contara. Había gato encerrado; y creía saber quién no era trigo limpio. Iba a tener que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a Dianamon...

**Nota:**

Aquí concluye otro capítulo de los olímpicos. Algo más corto que él anterior, pero muy interesante. Dejando algunas preguntas en el aire, cómo ¿cómo son las armas que Vulcanusmon está haciendo? O ¿con quién se va a reunir Mercurymon? De nuevo; Dianamon tiene problemas... pobrecilla...

Con respecto a tu larga review Gravi (que me gustó mucho) tengo algunas cosas que decir: Neptunemon tendrá sus momentos a lo largo de la historia, como el resto de olímpicos. El único que no ha destacado mucho es Vulca... pero con lo que tengo pensado para él, no pasa nada. Tengo pensadas cosas mitólogicas (aunque no precisamente para Mino ni Grypho), y es posible que Plutomon y Jupitermon aparezcan (pero no seguro, así pues, no os confieis) Y lo que les aguarda en Prision Land; pese a no ser los generales, es una gran sorpresa...


End file.
